Feng Yue: Lua Sedutora
by Caroll
Summary: Sakura é a 10 filha do imperador. Uma jovem corajosa e rebelde, que busca a sua libertação, tendo de enfrentar a dura vida dentro de um império corrompido, cheio de dramas, mistérios e jogos de sedução...cap.10 AVISO
1. A vida Imperial

Na china antiga, todos admiravam os grandes castelos e muralhas imperais. Os cidadões almejavam por uma vida, em que pudessem pelo menos dormir sobre o teto das reais habitações. Já as moças, tinham sonhos em, que se casassem com príncipes e fossem morar com a realeza.

Mas, será que a vida na cidade proibida era tão magnifica? As vezes as pessoas se esquecem que a realeza é humana e que as vezes a vida no palácio imperial pode ser tão sofrida quanto se possa imaginar e pode guardar muitas intrigas e jogos de sedução...

Capitulo 1 - A vida imperial

Por entre os corredores, uma linda menina de cabelos meio ruivos e castanhos, corria por entre as grandes colunas que emanavam superioridade de tão grandes. Vestia ricos panos de seda, que apesar de lindos a incomodavam em sua missão.

Droga de kimono... – resmunga com sua vozinha infantil

Passando entre as grandes portas das saletas reais, percorria com seus ligeiros olhos esverdeados o interior de cada uma delas, a procura de alguma coisa.

De repente ela escorrega por cima de uma de suas vestimentas e cai para trás.

Droga, por isso não gosto de usar essas coisas... – resmunga contrariada

Pare de colocar a culpa nas roupas! Você que é desajeitada!

Hã? – ela levanta seus pequenos olhinhos e se depara com um pequeno garoto, aparentando ser uns 5 anos mais velho que ela – Como ousa falar isso! – levanta-se brava

Ninguém em sã consciência estaria correndo com roupas como as suas! – fala debochado

Para começo de conversa, não uso estas roupas porque quero, mas sim por que me obrigam... – responde contrariada, fazendo cara de revoltada

Se usa estas roupas é por que é uma princesa, certo?

Na verdade sou a 10º filha do imperador...

Tanto faz, o quero dizer é que deveria estar acostumada...

Não gosto de me sentir presa. Sou uma criança, não deveria ser obrigada a usar estas roupas. Na verdade, só as uso quando tenho de me apresentar para alguém... – ela o olha de cima a baixo – Afinal, porque estou lhe dizendo estas coisas?! – pergunta, elevando uma das sobrancelhas

Por que me deve respeito!

Como?

Você esta assim, toda arrumada por minha causa! Sou o filho do braço direito de seu pai! E hoje o imperador esta dando uma festa em homenagem a chegada dele!

Braços podem ter filhos? – pergunta inocente

Não sua idiota! O meu pai é um dos conselheiros do seu pai!!!!!!

Ei! Não me chame de idiota!

Falo o que quiser de você! Apesar de ser uma princesa, você é uma mulher e mulheres devem respeito aos homens! – diz virando-se e a deixando sozinha

Ora.... – ela corre até ele e salta sobre as costas dele

Rapidamente ele se vira, mas não consegue desviar, permitindo que ela investisse com seu pequeno corpo, para cima de si. Não suportando o peso, os dois caem, tendo a pequena garota por cima.

Sua louca, o que pensa que esta fazendo?!!!! – pergunta irritado

Você é um idiota, nunca mais fale assim das mulheres! Podemos não ter a mesma força que vocês, homens, mas somos tão espertas e corajosas quanto qualquer um!!! – responde numa explosão de fúria, acertando um soco na cara do menino

AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – grita ele, a jogando para trás, vendo a cair, enquanto encobria com a mão esquerda o leve hematoma – Sua idiota!

Idiota é você! – responde sentada no chão

Não quero saber se você é mulher ou não, ninguém nunca me acertou um soco na cara e não é agora que vou deixar as coisas assim! – diz fechando os punhos

Como única reação, a pequena garota aperta seus olhos esverdeados e cobre a face com seus frágeis braços.

O garoto parte para o ataque, mas sente uma delicada mão lhe segurar o punho.

Mas, o que...?

Não acho que deveria fazer isso, rapazinho...

Lentamente a menina entreabre os olhos e se depara com uma bela mulher de lindos cabelos castanhos. Ela era dona de uma beleza indescritível e possuía em seu semblante, uma calma reconfortante.

Essa mocinha não merece ser tratada assim. Você é um homem, certo que ela lhe deve respeito, foi falha por parte dela, mas o jovenzinho deve-lhe um tratamento especial, afinal, as flores requerem cuidados... – fala num sorriso embriagante

Humpf, esta certo, mas eu não vou perdoa-la na próxima! – adverte o pequeno ser, com seus olhos revoltados

Ela o olha libertar seu braço das elegantes mãos. Dando meia volta, ele desaparece em meio a penumbra do entardecer. Lentamente, a misteriosa donzela a encara, deixando-a rubra.

Deixe-me ajuda-la... – fala calmamente

O-obrigada!

Sabe, não deveria discutir com os homens, mocinha.

Mas ele me ofendeu! – responde, agora de pé

As flores são belas, porém frágeis. Dependem da proteção das árvores nas horas de tempestades. Por isso, elas se mantém sempre perto de seus protetores, vivem a sombra desses titãs, aos seus pés.

O que quer me dizer com essas palavras? – pergunta em sua ignorância infantil

Que, nós... – ela agacha-se, ficando um pouco mais baixa que a menina - ...somos a s flores e os homens, as árvores! Nós embelezamos as florestas das sociedade e em troca, eles nos protegem. Infelizmente, temos de viver a seus pés, sob sua vigilância, cumprindo suas leis.

Isso é triste para nós...

Eu sei, entendo sua dor. – Ela observa o semblante tristonho da pequena jovem – Como se chama?

Sakura...

Flor de cerejeira!

Como?

Seu nome, significa flor de cerejeira! A pessoa que lhe deu esse nome, deve ter um coração muito puro, para nomea-la de tal forma!

Minha mãe me deu esse nome.

Ela deve ser tão bela quanto você!

Ela é a mais bela das flores desse palácio.

Não duvido, em hipótese alguma, de suas palavras.

Obrigada! – responde sorridente

Você estava a procura de algo?

Ah, estou atrasada! Muito obrigada por tudo Sra...Sra...hã

Kaho!

Ah, obrigada Sra. Kaho!

Só Kaho, por favor!

Certo! Até qualquer dia! – acena a pequena, enquanto ameaçava correr

Até...

Ao ver a imagem daquela doce menina, perder-se na grandeza do corredor, ela se vira e começa a andara a passos lentos. Passando por entre as colunas e os enfeites da parede, ela finalmente para a frente de um grande quadro, que continha a imagem de um homem, que até na pintura, se mostrava imponente e respeitável.

Cuidado meu imperador, as vezes certos tipos de flores possuem artimanhas e defesas. Outras, hospedam-se nas árvores, chegando a roubar-lhes o sol. Mas, existem aquelas que nascem pequenas... – ela dirige seu olhar para a pequena janela, que ilustrava o pôr-do-sol - ...e tornam-se grandes e fortes!

Sakura esgueirava-se por entre as silhuetas femininas do grande salão dourado. Estava tudo tão agitado, que ela, em sua estatura infantil, não conseguia reconhecer a querida mãe.

Sakura sentiu um sorriso se esboçar na face, ao encontrar aquela que a trouxera a este mundo. Mais linda do que o costumeiro, a mãe reluzia em luxuria, sentada no trono prateado. Ao notar a presença da filha, Nadeshiko sorriu, tornando-se ainda mais bela. A seu lado, estava outra das esposas de seu pai, que diferente de Nadeshiko, mostrava-se imponente e séria, como o esposo. Sorae, era mãe de Chiu-Liang, o progenitor e Meiling, a 9º e mais bela filha do imperador. Ela ganhara esse status, pois nascerá 2 minutos antes de Sakura e segundo o próprio imperador, Meiling era a jóia de seu rebanho.

Sakura gostava de Meiling, não tinha motivos para desgostar, afinal, eram irmãs. Mas, Meiling sempre se mostrava indiferente, como se desaprova-se sua existência. Além disso, essa sensação não lhe vinha só de Meiling, mas de Sorae e de seu próprio pai, o filho dos céus.

Novamente, ela volta seu olhar para Sorae. Ela era muito bonita. De longos cabelos negros e lisos, sua beleza constituía-se numa maturidade respeitável e misteriosa. Diferente de Nadeshiko, que era doce e meiga, Sorae era muito rígida e séria. Nunca virá a mãe imperial sorrir. Sua mãe lhe contará que Sorae era uma mulher muito sorridente, mas após dar a luz ao primeiro filho homem do imperador, recaíra sobre ela uma posição que já não lhe permitia o luxo de falhar.

Sakura observava com seus olhinhos esverdeados a cena central do salão, que estava totalmente agitado com a festa. Lá estava seu pai, jazindo em superioridade e poder, no grande trono dourado, circunferência por um grande dragão de ouro. Atrás, na parte inferior, estava sua mãe e Sorae. Nas extremidades, encontravam-se as outras mulheres do imperador e logo adiante, a alta sociedade da China.

Nunca estendera o porque de duas esposas acompanharem o imperador. Geralmente, seria a esposa que desse à luz ao progenitor, nesse caso, seria Sorae. Uma vez, foi-lhe dito por uma das aias, que seu pai nomeara Sorae a imperatriz do lado Leste do castelo, e Nadeshiko, a imperatriz da parte Oeste. Ele fizera isso, pois acreditavam que sua mãe era a favorita do imperador.

Como podia? Sakura sempre sentia quando seu pai a observava. Ela sentia o olhar gélido e amedrontador, parecendo vir de uma grande repudia. Seu pai sempre desaprovava seus atos e não gostava de seu jeito de querer ser livre. Dentre os mais íntimos, todos sabiam que ela era a ovelha negra da família. Mas, como? Se sua mãe era a favorita, por que ela também não era?

Sentiu seu olhinhos se encherem de tristeza e baixou a cabeça, para que a mãe não vise o pesar de suas lágrimas. O que ela havia feito? Por que sentia que sua existência era desaprovada por todos?

Não podendo mais evitar a ardência dos olhos, saí do salão disfarçadamente, para que ninguém à vise derramar suas lágrimas.

Num canto escondido, de uma grande e solitário saleta, se encontrava a pequena garota, encolhida e triste. Por que ela era tão infeliz? Por que todos a tratavam com tanta indiferença?

Tirando a sua adorável mãe, ela, Sakura, estava sozinha no mundo, pois todos pareciam odiá-la, por onde passa-se. Todos pareciam conspirar contra a pequena criatura, escondendo-lhe algo que deveria ser de seu conhecimento. As lágrimas escorriam furiosas pelo doce rostinho de porcelana, enquanto ela permanecia encolhida, reprimindo-se do mundo.

O que esta fazendo?

O que?! – rapidamente ela encara seu questionador

Sakura reconhece a o menino de alguns minutos atrás. Diabos, o universo parecia conspirar contra ela! Uma das pessoas que ela menos queria encontrar naquele instante era este garoto metido e arrogante.

O que eu vc tem? – pergunta com um tom indiferente

Nada que seja da sua conta! – fala braba, por ele estar vendo-a nesse situação

Grossa, estou tentando ser gentil e vc me ofende?!!!

Grossa, eu?! E você o que é?!

Idiota, devia ter te evitado ao passar na frente dessa sala! – ele vira-se e começa a partir

Não faria diferente dos outros...

Ele para em frente a porta e ao invés de sair, a recosta e vira-se para ela, que o encara duvidosa.

Sei que esta precisando de ajuda, por isso deixe de ser grossa comigo. – ele faz uma pausa, mas em seguida prossegue – Me conte o que vc tem... – diz dirigindo-se à ela

Você, quer me ajudar? – pergunta surpresa

Sim... – responde de lado, com as bochechas coradas

Obrigada... – diz gentilmente, deixando-o mais vermelho

De nada... – ele a olha – Levante desse chão!

Com sua pequena mão, ela se une a ele e rapidamente se encontra a frente de seu novo "amigo". Olhando-o agora, Sakura não o achava tão arrogante. Sua face, igualmente infantil, sustentava uma personalidade forte, cabelos castanhos com mechas claras e desalinhadas, e olhos grandes e expressivos, envoltos de uma íris âmbar.

Me chamo Sakura! – fala gentilmente

Syaoran Li, filho do conselheiro e chefe das tropas do imperador da China! – apresentou-se alto e imponente

Nossa! – fala surpresa

O que?! – pergunta desconfiado

Você não precisa ser tão defensivo comigo. – fala timidamente

Como? – pergunta arqueando uma das sobrancelhas

Quando me apresentei a você, disse-lhe apenas meu nome. Quero-o como amigo por você ser quem é e não por suas posições... – olha-o carinhosa

Hã...me desculpe! – responde tímido

Imagina! – sorri – Prazer em conhece-lo, Syaoran Li!

Syaoran estava encantado, apesar de negar isso a si mesmo. Sakura era uma garota muito meiga. Nunca pensou que uma das filhas do imperador fosse tão simpática. Geralmente eram esnobes e mesquinhas, não brincavam ou se divertiam. Sakura parecia diferente, não ela era diferente! Possuía cabelos medianos e aruivados, grandes olhos esverdeados e uma pele clara, levemente rosada nas bochechas. A pequena garota, de mais ou menos 10cm mais baixa que ele, lembrava-lhe as bonecas de porcelana de suas irmãs.

Os dois rapidamente simpatizaram-se. Apesar de um início um tanto tortuoso, ambos já enxergavam futuro em sua amizade. O pai de Syaoran era um grande amigo do imperador e todas as vezes que ele seguia para o castelo, Syaoran via a oportunidade de visitar a pequena menina.

O tempo foi passando e Syaoran ficava cada vez mais amigo de Sakura. A doce garota encontrava nele uma amizade jamais conquistada e ele sentia-se livre para ser aquilo que queria e não o que sua família impunha.

Os dois passavam suas tardes correndo e brincando pelo castelo, apesar de Sakura saber da constante desaprovação de seu pai. No inverno, brincavam de construir figuras no manto gelado e de guerrear com as bolas de neve. Na primavera, passavam suas tardes em baixo de uma grande cerejeira, a favorita de Sakura, dentro do jardim imperial. Lá eles passavam horas conversando ou jogando xadrez, tendo por vezes a companhia de Nadeshiko, que aos poucos conquistava o pequeno coração de Syaoran, já que lhe ajudava em seus problemas. No verão, tanto de dia como de noite, encontravam um jeito de fugir dos criados e corriam para o lago, onde mergulhavam com roupas leves. No outono, sentavam na sacada do quarto de Nadeshiko, onde ficavam tomando chá e conversando, recostados um no outro. Juntos observavam as folhas caírem e o gostoso vento gélido lhes acariciar a face.

Apesar de terem tempo para se divertir, Syaoran também treinava e Sakura tinha aulas de etiqueta. A menina detestava as aulas, por isso pedia que ele lhe ensina-se o que aprendia em suas aulas, tendo sempre uma resposta negativa por parte dele.

Numa triste manhã de outono, Syaoran ficara sabendo que Nadeshiko, a mãe de Sakura, falecera. Fora um choque para ele, pois aprendera a gostar da jovem mulher. Ela era tão gentil e doce, cuidava dele com todo o carinho e lhe aconselhava sabiamente, como faria um velho ancião. O enterro seria aquela tarde e ele rapidamente se arrumou e saiu apenas com seu pai.

i'm so tired of being here

(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui)

suppressed by all of my childish fears

(Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis)

Quando chegaram ao local, ele pode sentir toda a frieza daquele lugar sombrio. Nadeshiko seria enterrada em um lindo túmulo feito somente para ela, a sombra de uma grande árvore, que encontrava-se no alto de um pequeno morro. A sua volta podia ver todas as outras covas. Syaoran sentia como se até os mortos chorassem por Nadeshiko. Ao longe, pode ouvir o assobio melancólico de um simplório Sábia, como se o pequeno animal entoasse uma triste canção de despedida aquela magnifica mulher.

O cemitério havia sido fechado para o público e somente a família real e alguns amigos puderam entrar.

and if you have to leave

(E se você tiver que ir)

Todas as esposas do imperador, mostravam-se inconsoladas. "Nadeshiko parecia ser muito querida e amada!", pensou. O imperador parecia arrasado, sua face mostrava-se pálida e sem vida. Ele aparentava ser uma criança melancólica e tristonha. Olhou disfarçadamente para Sorae, que estava a seu lado. Como sempre mostrava-se rígida e inibida de qualquer emoção, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes naquela tarde. Seus olhos negros mostravam-se cheios, prontos para desabarem em lágrimas e ela parecia segurar-se de todas as formas. Sua íris obscura parecia perder o brilho que lhe era vital. Em todas as vezes em que olhara Sorae, a imperatriz da China, mãe dos céus, ela nunca pareceu-lhe tão triste e deprimida.

i wish that you would just leave

(Eu desejo que você vá)

Syaoran aproximou-se para prestar seus últimos votos. Tocou de leve as pétalas da rosa branca, com seus dedos crescidos e colocou a delicada flor sobre o caixão de madeira, ricamente trabalhada. Nos dois anos e meio em que conheceu Nadeshiko, nunca imaginara vê-la morrer tão jovem. Na verdade, nunca pensou que o leve resfriado que ela pegara, acabaria por leva-la para longe.

because your presence still lingers here

(Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui)

and it won't leave me alone

(E isso não vai me deixar sozinha)

" Nadeshiko, onde quer que você esteja agora, desejo-lhe felicidades e te agradeço por tudo....", fala mentalmente limpando a lágrima que lhe escorria dos olhos, pois por mais triste que fosse a situação ele deveria manter a compostura.

these wounds won't seem to heal

(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)

this pain is just too real

(Essa dor é bem real)

there's just too much that time cannot erase

(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)

Afastando-se vagarosamente de todos ele observa as tristes folhas amareladas abandonarem os galhos desabrigados. Por um relapso de memória, Syaoran lembra-se das tardes de outono que passara com Sakura.

Sakura... – chama o jovem

Por mais doloroso que fosse, ele tinha que ir consolar a sua amiga, sua bonequinha de porcelana. Junto de alguns criados, ele começou a se encaminhar, por ordem de seu pai, até o castelo. Chegando lá rapidamente correu por entre largos corredores, até chegar no quarto da menina. Bateu gentilmente na porta, mas quem abriu não foi Sakura e sim uma mulher.

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

(Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas)

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

(Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)

and i've held your hand through all of these years

(Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)

but you still have all of me

(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)

Sim ele conhecia essa mulher. Fora ela que o impedira de bater em Sakura da primeira vez que a vira.

Ela não esta aqui.... – fala tristemente, mostrando o aposento vazio

Syaoran sai correndo novamente. Onde ela estaria? Diabos onde estava aquela idiota? Desesperadamente ele desejava que ela estivesse bem. Apesar de só conhece-la por dois anos e meio, sentia como se a conhece-se uma vida inteira, por isso tinha muito medo de que ela tivesse feito alguma besteira.

you used to captivate me

(Você me cativou)

by your resonating light

(Com sua vida ressonante)

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

(Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás)

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

(Seu rosto freqüenta meus sonhos alegres)

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

(Sua voz persegue toda a sanidade em mim)

Desesperado, percorria seus olhos por todos os lados. Devia Ter estranhado ao notar que ela não estava no enterro. De repente, ele tropeça e cai. Sente o suor frio escorrer pela face e se levanta vagarosamente. Encara a porta a seu lado e adentra o lugar, curioso.

Sua visão foi de pura tristeza. Lá estava Sakura, deitada sobre a cama da falecida Nadeshiko, chorando como da última vez em que a pegara de surpresa. Que ironia, ele havia ido parar bem em frente ao quarto da favorita do imperador. Nadeshiko parecia estar agindo naquele exato instante.

these wounds won't seem to heal

(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)

this pain is just too real

(Essa dor é bem real)

there's just too much that time cannot erase

(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)

Sakura... – chama-a

Ela se foi... – fala chorosa, com o rosto totalmente molhado e corado

As esferas verdes da amiga mostravam-se mergulhadas num mar de angústia. Como se quisesse protege-la daquela dor, aproximou-se dela e a cobriu com seus agora crescidos. Pode sentir o doce aroma de flores que pertencia a Nadeshiko. Esse cheiro exalava por todo o quarto, principalmente do lençol ao qual Sakura encontrava-se agarrada. Tudo era tão triste e deprimente, que nem ele conseguia mais se segurar. Por fim colocou-se a derramar suas lágrimas, juntamente a Sakura, dividindo suas dores.

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

(Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas)

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

(Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos)

and i've held your hand through all of these years

(Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)

but you still have all of me

(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

(Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui)

and though you're still with me

(Mas penso que você ainda está comigo)

i've been alone all along

(Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo)

O tempo novamente começou a correr e juntos, os dois se recuperavam da grande perda. No inicio fora difícil para o jovem Syaoran, mas aos poucos ajudou a pequena garota a sorrir novamente...

Sakura entreabriu lentamente os olhos, sentindo os finos raios de luz que ultrapassavam as cortinas de sua cama e das janelas. Sentou-se lentamente, sentindo o corpo pesar. Afastou um pouco os longos panos, para alcançar o pequeno espelho na cabeceira. Novamente, acomodou-se entre os lençóis, recostando as costas em grandes almofadas, mantendo-se sentada. Respirou fundo e olhou a imagem que se refletia no espelho, não contendo o largo sorriso. Ela estava de volta e tudo graças a ajuda de Syaoran.

A imagem a sua frente a deixava muito feliz. Antes, estranhava a sua figura pálida e morta, fazendo-a se entregar as magoas novamente. Emagrecera muito e alguns médicos que a haviam visitado, ficara sabendo, que o diagnóstico indicava uma morte breve.

Mas, graças a seu amigo, aos poucos recuperou a vida que lhe escapara da alma. Todos os dias ele a fazia praticar alguma atividade que a fizesse ter contato direto com a natureza e a sua pureza infinita. Agora, todo o esforço do rapaz havia surtido resultados: sua imagem refletia uma garota de rosto saudável, bochechas levemente coradas e olhos vivos, que emitiam um brilho revigorante.

Levantou-se feliz e ouviu baterem a porta.

Entre!

Com vossa licença, princesa, mas tenho de saber se gostaria de se vestir?

Já vou me vestir, mas isso farei sozinha! – sorri simpática

Como sempre, não quer minha ajuda... – suspira a velha criada confusa

Todo bem Lang, pode me vestir.

A velha a encara com os olhos surpresos.

Estas a se sentir bem, senhorita?

Maravilhosamente bem!

Estou feliz que tenha se recuperado... – comenta, enquanto ajuda Sakura a retirar suas roupas para o banho

A morte de minha mãe foi um coque, mas sinto que estou mais forte... – ela adentra o Ofuro – Ui, que fria!

Se a senhorita não tivesse despertado tão tarde, estaria a desfrutar de um banho agradabilíssimo! – fala enquanto esfregas as costas da menina

Pelo menos sei que agora vou acordar direito!

Em seguida, ao finalizar o banho, enrola-se na fofa toalha que Lang alcançara. Olhou-se no espelho, enquanto a velha buscava suas vestes. Apesar da aparência mais saudável, Sakura achava-se terrivelmente magra. Não magra, do ponto desnutrida, mas ela tinha uma aparência diferente.

Lang, vc acha que estou muito magra?

Por que pergunta? – ela se aproxima

Não sei, minha aparência esta diferente...

Ora senhorita, tens que ver que já possui 9 anos e esta crescendo. É verdade que não se alimentou direito nestes últimos meses, mas suas formas tem sumido, pois estas crescendo!

A garota encara sua imagem.

Estou feia assim...Não que me acha-se bonita antes, mas minha imagem não me agrada...

Deixe de ser boba! Sempre fostes bonita, assim como sua mãe! - a velha criada, cobre a boca com uma das mãos – Desculpe...

Não se preocupe, já me acostumei com a realidade, não se desculpe.

A velha termina de vesti-la e pede licença. Sakura encara-se novamente, observando o belo quimono de verão que usava. Será que Syaoran a acharia feia se a vise como estava? Esta certo que o vira ontem, mas durante um longo período ela encontrava-se na cama e com vestes inadequadas. Olhou para a janela, observando o céu ensolarado.

Sakura não sentia-se sozinha, pois sabia que Syaoran estaria do seu lado. Passaram-se três anos desde que o conhecera e apesar da diferença de idade, haviam tornado-se bons amigos. A realidade era estranha, afinal, sua amizade com o jovem chinês não era nada comum. Onde já se viu uma menina de 9 anos, filha do imperador, ser uma grande amiga de um jovem de 14 anos, um homem praticamente? Não importavam as diferenças, Sakura não ligava...

Syaoran olhou-se temeroso no espelho. Como daria a ela a noticia? Estava triste, mas sabia ser essa a opção mais correta a seguir. Passou a mão esquerda sobre a cabeleira rebelde, sentindo o cansaço e o estresse que essa decisão tomara. Olhando firmemente para o espelho, viu que já não era o mais o mesmo. Sentia-se esquisito e sua aparência mudava dia após dia. Seu pai comentara que ele estava crescendo e que já era quase um homem, deixando-o mais nervoso ainda, pois mais responsabilidades estavam por vim.

Encarou as vestimentas elegantes e pensou que aquilo não combinava com ele. Claro que os tecidos ficavam elegantes em sua pessoa, mas ele preferia roupas mais folgadas, que facilitassem a movimentação. No final das contas, finalmente entendia o porque da rebeldia de Sakura, com relação aos riquíssimos kimonos que ela era obrigada a usar.

Começou a caminhar pela saleta em que esperava a menina. Fora informado, por uma das criadas, que a garota estava melhor e parecia Ter recobrado as forças. Não pode conter a emoção, quando soube que ela já se encontrava a salvo, afinal, Sakura lhe era como uma irmã mais nova, ou até mais que isso.

Droga ela esta demorando.... – comenta impaciente – Preciso pensar direito no que dizer a ela...

Dizer o que?

Ele olha para Sakura, ao ouvir sua voz. Por um instante, ficara imóvel. A garota estava muito diferente. Parecia mais alta e magra, com o corpo reto e o rosto aparentava perder as feições infantis, foi quando se lembrara que ela já estava com quase 10 anos. Com esse brusco pensamento, um suor frio lhe percorre a espinha, lembrando-se de coisas desagradáveis.

Sakura o encarava curiosa. Syaoran estava mudado. Antes de sair de seu estado doentio, nunca parara para observa-lo. Ele estava mais alto, aparentava estar com o corpo comprido e alongado; os olhos continuavam os mesmos, apesar de conterem um sentimento conturbado, mas o rosto estava ficando, como diria, mais adulto, principalmente vestido daquela forma! Na verdade, ele parecia engraçado, meio desengonçado, como se estivesse passando por uma transformação!

Sakura... – ele para

Sim? – pergunta com um leve sorriso

Eu...

Fale logo Li! – fala sorrindo

Eu vou viajar.

E quando volta? – olha-o ainda ostentando um sorriso

Não sei...

Como assim? Syaoran, o que vc quer me dizer com isso? Para onde vc vai? Quando vc vai voltar? – pergunta confusa e insistente

Droga, Sakura, será que não entendeu? Eu vou embora! – se exalta

Embora?

É... – começa a se irritar

Mas, como...

Eu vou viajar pra longe! Eu vou embora para nunca mais voltar!!! – grita

Não...

Continua...

Oi, pra quem esta lendo essa fic, eu gostaria q deixa-se um comentário, ñ precisa ser grande coisa, só me dizer se gostou!

Kisses, Caroll


	2. Abandonada

**Capitulo 2 – Abandonada...**

_No último capitulo:_

_- Como assim? Syaoran, o que você quer me dizer com isso? Para onde você vai? Quando você vai voltar? – pergunta confusa e insistente._

_- Droga, Sakura, será que não entendeu? Eu vou embora! – Li disse exaltado._

_- Embora?_

_- É... – começa a se irritar._

_- Mas, como..._

_- Eu vou viajar para longe! Eu vou embora para nunca mais voltar!!! – gritou de uma vez só._

_- Não..._

- Syaoran, diga que isso é mentira...Que estas a brincar comigo!

- Não é mentira, eu vou embora!

- Mas, por quê? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Meu pai disse que estou alcançando a maioridade e que devo me preparar para o futuro! Ele me mandará para uma viagem por toda a China, onde ele se preocupou em conseguir os melhores mestres em suas áreas, para ensinarem-me tudo que sabem.

- Mas eles não podem vir para cá? – pergunta inocentemente, fazendo-o engolir um seco.

Ele não queria continuar com aquilo, tinha que dar aquela conversa por encerrada o mais breve possível, antes que desistisse de partir e tivesse que prejudicá-la.

- Acha mesmo que ficarei estancado na capital minha vida inteira?! – falou sarcasticamente.

Sakura olhou-o, confusa. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele lhe tratava daquela forma? Quanto mais tentava compreender a situação, mais mergulhava naquele mar de dúvidas.

- Por que esta falando assim comigo?

- Por que não encara os fatos?

- Que... Fatos? – sente a voz falhar, pressentindo algo de ruim.

Ele a encara sério. Estava na hora de fazê-la esquecer-se dele. Por mais que quisesse ficar, tinha de protegê-la, mesmo que tivesse que fazê-la odiar sua pessoa.

- Eu estou cansado de você! – lança-lhe um olhar frio.

Sakura sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na cara. Deus, como aquilo doía! Ele estava cansado dela? Mas como? Ou melhor, por quê?

- Mas, você ficou este tempo todo ao meu lado! Ajudou-me a encarar a realidade, me deu vida novamente! – sente as lágrimas preencherem-lhe a visão

- Você é muito ingênua, sabia?! Será que não percebeu?

- Como?

- Tudo não passava de uma atuação barata! Eu havia cansado, enjoado de você, desde que você passou a ser aquele cadáver fúnebre e sem vida! A sua falta de ânimo estava me causando depressão! Você tirava, arrancava o meu espírito jovem feito uma sanguessuga faminta e impetuosa!

- Não... – começa a balançar a cabeça negativamente

- O único motivo pelo qual lhe ajudei e não cortei relações naquele instante, foi para não ficarem dizendo que eu havia ajudado na sua morte!

- Para... – coloca as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Mas eu jurei a mim mesmo que assim que a visse andando, partiria e continuaria a minha vida sem uma chata como você!

- PARE! CALE SUA BOCA!!!!!!!!!!! – Sakura cai de joelhos, apoiando-se com os dois braços no chão.

Ela sentia as lágrimas rolarem-lhe pela face. Mentira? Tudo que não passou de uma mentira? Ele lhe enganara esse tempo todo? Como podia estar acontecendo aquilo? Sakura via através de seus olhos embaçados, suas gotas de dor molharem o chão. Por que tanta frieza? Ele sabia do sofrimento dela, no entanto a machucava cada vez mais.

Syaoran sentia-se um monstro. Via aquela pequena e frágil criatura, apoiada no chão frio daquela sala. Como queria pegá-la nos braços, fazer-lhe um cafuné e dizer-lhe que ficaria a seu lado. Mas não podia. Ele sabia que ela já estava sofrendo o bastante, mas tinha de terminar o que havia começado.

- Pare de fazer cena e levante-se. Comporte-se direito!

- Saia... – sussurrou rouca.

- Como?

- Saia... – repetiu, entre seus sufocados soluços.

- Levante-se!

- Saia... DAQUI!!! – grita em uma explosão de raiva, levantando-se bruscamente.

Sakura sentia seu espírito calmo converter-se numa raiva explosiva. Olhava-o com tamanha fúria, que por um instante ele sentiu-se temeroso. Encarou-a com desdém e sorriu de lado.

- Adeus...

Ela focou-o sair daquele lugar e continuou a fitar a enorme porta de madeira. Sentindo todo corpo tremer, novamente ela cai de joelhos e começa a chorar, deixando seu rosto ser banhado por mais um abandono. No final, ele era igual aos outros, também não a queria por perto. Triste, mas verdadeiro, seu destino não era ser feliz...

Syaoran encontrava-se, ainda, recostado sobre a grande porta de madeira. Após fechá-la, sentiu perder as forças. Pôde ouvir os soluços daquele anjo. Parecia um pássaro preso, entoando uma triste canção de um prisioneiro solitário. Seu coração estava apertado e doía com tamanha força, que o ar parecia faltar-lhe nos pulmões.

Sentia o foco embaçado e os olhos incrivelmente pesados. As lágrimas pareciam maltratar a íris castanha, deixando-se despencar pela face. Chorava de uma forma incrivelmente desesperada, como se tivesse perdido a própria mãe. Correu daquele lugar, temendo ser descoberto. Quando parou, encontrou a sua frente a grande cerejeira. Em sua forma desesperada de esconder-se do mundo, ele fora parar no jardim imperial.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos, sentindo as gotas atravessarem o rosto juvenil. Por um instante pensou em Nadeshiko. Como desejava o colo daquela mulher e seus bondosos carinhos. Desejou que ela estivesse ali naquele instante, aconselhando-o. Mas isso já não era mais possível, aquela doce criatura agora fazia companhia aos anjos e embelezava o paraíso.

Em meio a seus soluços, sussurrou o nome de Sakura e desejou que ela fosse feliz, pois era o mínimo a ser feito...

Sakura levantou-se lentamente e dirigiu-se a janela. Aquela história não havia acabado, estava recém começando. Observando o sol recolher-se, fitou a carruagem do rapaz partir. Fechou o punho com tanta força, que pôde sentir a unha fincar-lhe a palma, machucando a delicada pele rosada.

Mais nada importava a Sakura. Já não tinha ninguém que a amasse, tudo que lhe restava era a vingança. Jurava mentalmente vingar-se de Syaoran Li, mesmo que lhe custasse a própria vida. Com o olhar inflamado de ódio, fitava vingativamente a carruagem dissipar-se no horizonte sem fim.

- Eu lhe juro, Syaoran Li, que ainda terei minha vingança, custe o que custar. Este ódio, cujo você foi o autor, não vai morrer, não me deixará em paz enquanto eu não vê-lo jogar-se aos meus pés e me implorar perdão...

Três dias depois, a menina encontrava-se no escritório de seu pai. Ele havia mandado que ela se dirigisse para lá, pois queria conversar com ela. Desejava não saber o motivo dessa ordem, mas a resposta já era de seu conhecimento. Ela sabia que ele fora informado de seus atos.

Desde a partida de Syaoran, ela não conseguia conter seus ataques de raiva. Era grossa com as esposas de seu pai, assustava seus irmãos com respostas agressivas e quando era obrigada pelos criados a fazer algo que não era de sua vontade, tinha ataques em que jogava tudo no chão e gritava, até que eles "fugissem" de sua pessoa. Tinha de confessar que se assustava consigo, mas na hora o ódio parecia lhe dominar a mente, sem medir as conseqüências.

Ao escutar os passos do imperador, aproximando-se da sala fechada, tentou conter sua pessoa, para não desrespeitá-lo, afinal, não queria mais problemas. Quando escutou o arquear das portas, não conseguiu conter-se e encarou o homem. Sabia ser errado, mas ela não escolhia a quem ferir. Somente Lang, a velha serva que a criara desde de seu nascimento, conseguia salvar-se de seus insultos, pois ela segurava-se ao máximo para não ofendê-la, afinal a velha lhe era muito querida. Mas seu pai não. Apesar de tentar comportar-se e se fazer amada por ele, recebia em troca duras lições e reclamações, como se ela fosse um lixo. Seu olhar pesado o encarou de uma forma esbravecida, fazendo-o surpreender-se com sua atitude.

- És muito corajosa ao me encarar nos olhos, ainda mais com um olhar tão rebelde... – fechou a porta atrás de si e dirigiu-se até sua cadeira, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa de seu "escritório".

Sakura continuava, corajosamente, a encará-lo ostentando o mesmo olhar, com a face rígida e inexpressiva. O imperador, como se quisesse enfrentá-la, a encarava com seus belos olhos negros. Isso não a assustava, ela sabia que por debaixo daquela riquíssima túnica e sem seu alto título de poder, ele era apenas um homem.

- Imagino o que se passa em sua cabeça. Acha que tirando meu título e meu poder, sou só mais um homem e que isso lhe dá a liberdade de me encarar de forma tão ameaçadora? – por um instante, ela espanta-se com a revelação. – Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, menina, não é só por que tem personalidade forte e difícil, é que pode sair desafiando deus e o mundo!

Sakura sentia como se um soco lhe acertasse o estômago. Acreditava fielmente que, se tivesse um pensamento forte, um que ninguém nem ao menos suspeitasse saber, conseguiria manter-se no pedestal que erguera. Mas seu pai, este homem que encontrava-se a sua frente, conseguia desmontar toda a sua coragem.

- Acha que já não lidei com pessoas que possuem o mesmo gênio que você? – ela continua a encará-lo, desafiando sua própria coragem. – Pois deixe-me contar-lhe uma coisa, Sakura: já lidei com muitas pessoas como você. Rebeldes do povo, a ponto de eclodir revoluções, Capitães e Generais, que gostam de fazer tudo a sua maneira, desrespeitando minhas ordens; e fique sabendo, que nenhum deles conseguiu me derrubar! Nenhum, escutou bem! E não é agora, que você, um fruto rebelde, uma filha minha, uma futura mulher, vai conseguir desrespeitar as minhas ordens!

Sakura sentiu-se extremamente enjoada e enojada, pelas palavras daquele homem. Durante toda a sua vida, sempre quis ser amada por esta criatura, mas neste dia, naquele exato instante, desejou que ele fosse para o inferno e sofresse de tal forma, que nunca mais ousaria falar mal de uma mulher, nem por brincadeira.

- Abaixe os olhos, Sakura!

Ela não demonstrou expressão alguma, continuou parada, sem qualquer emoção, sustentando o mesmo olhar. Apesar do ato ousado de ainda encará-lo, por dentro ela tremia de medo, e sabia que a qualquer instante ele poderia se cansar e mandar puni-la.

- ABAIXE ESSES OLHOS, MENINA!

Assustada pelo grito, baixou a cabeça, mas sua raiva só aumentava.

- Para me certificar de que você se tornará uma mulher respeitável, de agora em diante terá aulas de etiqueta, todos os dias, até aprender como se comportar. E também não quero mais receber reclamações de atos rebeldes por sua parte, referindo-se tanto a criados, como de qualquer uma de minhas esposas ou de seus irmãos.

Permanecia quieta. Não iria dar a ele o gosto de repreendê-la novamente, pois sabia que qualquer que fosse seu comentário, seria um modo de provocá-lo.

- Pois bem, se não tem nada a dizer... Entre senhorita! – ordenou

Sakura olha para a porta e observa uma bela mulher adentrar o local. Era ela, a senhorita Kaho! A mesma mulher que a salvara de Syaoran!

Ela estava incrivelmente bela. Seus longos cabelos presos em um perfeito coque, deixando algumas mexas sobressaírem e tocarem de leve o rosto fino. Usava uma elegante túnica feminina, de gola alta, cor vinho em detalhes dourados. Sua maquiagem suave misturava-se com perfeição a pele clara. Seus olhos sedutores mostravam-se tranqüilos e pacíficos, transpassando calma através da íris castanha levemente clara.

- Senhorita, esta é minha 10º filha, Sakura, filha de minha amada e falecida Nadeshiko! Esta é sua aluna! – fala calmo e paciente, olhando-a com doçura.

Sakura espantara-se, não só em saber quem seria sua professora, mas também pelo olhar doce do imperador. Nunca o vira encarar pessoa alguma daquela forma, a não ser raras vezes em que o vira com sua falecida mãe, Nadeshiko.

- Meu imperador, é uma honra lecionar para uma de suas filhas, até por que já havia encontrado esta doce menina, há alguns anos atrás... – olha para Sakura, que sente a face ruborizar e baixa a cabeça – Mas, sinceramente, filho dos céus, quando me disse que ela era um problema, pensei que me entregaria outra criança e não esta bela flor!

Sakura surpreende-se e a olha de canto, enquanto a vê focar o imperador. Realmente, era muito estranho o que acontecia ali. Finalmente notara que não era só seu pai que a olhava de uma forma diferente, aquela enigmática mulher também parecia fazê-lo. Na verdade, ela o olhava de uma forma desafiadora, que nem mesmo ela, Sakura, havia ousado. Mas não era um olhar debochado, zombeteiro. De certo modo, seus olhares eram provocantes, sedutores. Por um instante passou por sua jovem mente, que o imperador estivesse enamorado daquela donzela.

- Francamente, senhorita, ainda não conheces minha filha. Não engane-se por estes olhos inocentes e esta aparência delicada. Esta menina tem temperamento difícil e uma língua muito afiada, capaz de espantar os homens mais pacientes deste país, que se propuserem a se casar com ela.

- Ainda acho que está exagerando, meu caro. Bom, não vim aqui para lhe contrariar, então, agora que já me apresentou, gostaria de lhe propor que me deixasse lecionar em minha casa.

O imperador olhou-a contrariado. Detestava quando aquela mulher lhe contradizia. Conhecia a senhorita Mizuki há onze anos e ela sempre se mostrava desafiadora. No início revoltou-se com suas atitudes liberais, mas depois aprendeu a compreender seu jeito difícil.

- Sakura, deixe-nos sozinhos!

Ela o olhou reto e saiu, sem pronunciar uma palavra se quer. Não fazia idéia do que eles iriam conversar, mas não fazia questão de saber. Ela tinha de achar um jeito de poder se vingar de Syaoran e para isso, não podia ficar perdendo tempo com os assuntos pessoais do imperador.

Após assistir a menina sair calada de seu escritório, faz um gesto para que aquela linda mulher sentasse-se, na cadeira a sua frente. Com passos leves e elegantes ela da a volta na mesa de vinil e acomoda-se no assento .

- Então quer dizer que não achas que meu palácio é bom o bastante para a senhorita lecionar? – fala sarcástico.

- Jamais falei isso, majestade. O que quero dizer...

- O que quer dizer é que não quer ficar sob minha vigília, perto de mim!

- Se me permitir falar e parar de colocar palavras em minha boca... – olha-o sarcasticamente – gostaria de lecionar em minha casa, pois é meu ambiente e lá creio que a menina irá se sentir menos pressionada em adquirir resultados apressadamente. Jamais iria querer sair de seu império somente para afastar-me de vossa senhoria – seu olhar começa a tornar-se mais meigo e ela lhe coloca sua mão direita sob a do imperador.

Ele a olha, só que dessa vez a encara de uma forma mais gentil e coloca sua outra mão sob a dela, podendo sentir toda a maciez da pele daquela doce criatura.

- És uma mulher muito doce, ainda não sei como conseguiste conquistar a alta sociedade, sem ser nem mesmo casada. Geralmente seria mal vista e não teriam respeito algum ao se referir a vossa pessoa...

- Não posso dizer que sou querida por todos, mas a maioria me respeita como pode. Acho que dentre nossa sociedade, sou a mulher que mais se envolve na política do país. Ainda assim, sei que sou respeitada em memória da grande pessoa que foi meu pai, afinal, o consideram um dos melhores embaixadores já conhecidos. Como ele só teve a mim, acabei por ocupar seu cargo, graças a sua grande pessoa.

O imperador a olhava, fascinado. Estava extremamente feliz em ver que não se enganara ao permitir que aquela doce criatura ocupasse o lugar de seu falecido pai. Ela possuía uma classe, um jeito com as palavras, que o deixava fascinado. Kaho era muito mais do que uma bela mulher. Era fina, delicada e valente, pois possuía uma personalidade mais forte, do que a de muitos homens que já conhecera. Tudo naquela adorável criatura o deixava maravilhado. Seus cabelos claros e castanhos, seus olhos levemente achocolatados, sua pele aveludada como um pêssego, tudo parecia poesia se viesse dela.

Olhando-a agora, pensou que estava apaixonado, mas se a desposasse, estaria a restringi-la do cargo que adquiriu com tanto esforço. Ele não queria prendê-la, até porque, seria como engaiolar um pássaro que nascera para a liberdade.

Kaho olhava para aquele lindo homem. Sim, seu imperador era incrivelmente belo, tanto, que por vezes sentia inveja de suas esposas. Ele era um homem alto, levemente moreno, com a face masculinizada, e possuía cabelos curtos e escurecidos, fazendo par com seus lindos olhos negros. Aqueles olhos reveladores, profundos, enigmáticos e desafiadores. Deus, como ela amava aquele olhar, por mais irritante que fosse algumas vezes. Mas quando queria, ele mostrava-se incrivelmente amoroso. Apesar dos dez anos de diferença, que não eram um problema, ela sentia-se enamorada daquele homem moldado pelo tempo e pelas artes da luta. Nunca ouvira falar de um imperador mais forte que ele. Nem mesmo o pai dele, mostrara-se tão competente.

Sabia que precisava casar, pois desde o inicio nunca fora sua intenção tornar-se uma embaixatriz. Fora muito ignorada no início e chorava todos os dias. Com todos a criticando ela não conseguia defender-se. Foi quando o imperador aparecera em sua vida. Fez com que todos mudassem de idéia e a aceitassem. Isto ocorreu quando possuía dezenove anos e estava para assumir como sacerdotisa de um templo. Com o falecimento de seu pai, largara tudo, pois em seu leito de morte, ele lhe pedira para assumir e evitar a que seu cargo passa-se para o corrupto Mu-Bai Liang, o pior inimigo da família Mizuki.

- Esta bem... – o imperador lhe tira de seus pensamentos – podes lecionar para minha filha, em sua casa.

- Obrigada, prometo-lhe levar sua esmeralda e trazê-la polida, pois é só do que ela precisa!

- Pense como quiser, só lhe digo para tomar cuidado, pois ainda vai ver como enganou-se com ela!

- Pois é o que veremos!- ela levanta-se e dirigi-se a porta. – Espero que ainda possa ver, como se engana a respeito dela. Não sabes o quão valiosa é esta flor!

- Minha mais bela flor esta guardada em uma redoma, com os melhores cuidados possíveis e seu nome é Meiling, e que, ao contrário de Sakura, não vive ao relento.

- Como és cego!

- Pode se retirar! – fala brabo.

- Com vossa licença! – faz uma rápida reverência e sai, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Como é atrevida, senhorita Kaho Mizuki! – sussurra, encostando-se em sua cadeira e sorrindo levemente.

Sakura encontrava-se em seu quarto, recostada sobre o parapeito de uma grande janela, perfeitamente detalhada em dourado e vermelho. Podia sentir o leve toque das cortinas de seda, que lhes acariciava o rosto. Aquilo era tão bom, deixava-a mais calma e serena. Seu coração batia no ritmo dócil do vento, que dançava em meio à suavidade dos longos tecidos. Lentamente, fechou os olhos, querendo aproveitar aquele momento de paz. Deus, como sentia falta das doces carícias de Syaoran. Aquelas mãos pequenas e bondosas, quentes e aconchegantes. Por um instante, pensou sentir o leve toque do menino em seus cabelos.

- A natureza acalma os corações agitados.

Sakura rapidamente olha para o intruso. Como não ouvira essa pessoa invadir seu quarto? Olhava com os olhos espantados e zangados para aquela mulher. Por mais que gostasse da presença da senhorita Mizuki, não queria que aquele momento lhe tivesse sido interrompido. Desde que "ele" a abandonara, não conseguira acalmar-se ou descansar, nem mesmo em seus sonhos.

- Sinto tê-la perturbado, mas devo-lhe pedir que se arrume, pois iremos a minha casa! – sorri para a menina, que surpreendeu-se, pois jamais pensou que seu pai cederia.

Após ver sua suposta "intrusa" partir, chamou Lang, para que lhe ajudasse. Vestiu-se silenciosamente. Por algum motivo, encontrava-se mais calma. Alguma coisa lhe dizia, que o fato de Kaho Mizuki ter aparecido em sua vida, a faria preparar-se para o futuro, não só como uma mulher, para a sociedade, mas como pessoa para a vida.

Entrou na carruagem e sentou-se no confortável assento. Viu a velha Lang sentar-se a seu lado, afinal, deveria sair acompanhada. Viu os grandes portões serem abertos e lhe darem passagem, revelando o movimento da vida. Através da pequena janela de seu transporte, observava o movimento da cidade. Era um lugar barulhento, cheio de vendedores fazendo suas ofertas, tentando superar seus concorrentes. Claro que este era o centro comercial da capital. Conforme a distância aumentava, o barulho e a agitação diminuíam. Logo, eles estavam trilhando um caminho mais pacífico. As ruas apresentavam casas bem cuidadas e bonitas. Mansões luxuosas e ruas apresentáveis, cercadas por raros estabelecimentos, que apresentavam fachadas respeitáveis. Eles se encontravam na parte nobre da capital.

De repente, a carruagem para e Sakura observa, com seus olhos curiosos, os três guardas, que as acompanharam por toda a viagem, descerem de seus cavalos, amarrá-los e montarem guarda na frente do portão de um lindo casarão. Ouve a porta ser aberta pelo condutor e o vê lhe estender a mão para ajudar na descida.

Em frente ao portão viu uma fila de cinco empregados, esperando-a. Sendo guiada pelo jardim principal, ela adentra a casa e é levada até uma linda saleta, com uma pequena mesa no centro. Ajoelhou-se sobre as fofas almofadas, que ficavam perto da mesa e ali esperou. Olhou ao seu redor, constatando que Lang fora levada para outro lugar.

Ela estava sozinha naquele lugar. Com as portas fechadas, ela observou cada canto da sala. A decoração era impecável. Lindos vasos de cerâmica Ocidental, riquíssimas estatuetas de porcelana chinesa e japonesa, sem contar as lindas pinturas inovadoras. Apesar de tudo ser muito belo, o que lhe chamara a atenção fora um jogo de espadas. Elas encontravam-se penduradas na parede, sobre um manto aveludado vermelho. Abaixo, estava um pequeno altar, com alguns objetos.

- Gostou das espadas? – pergunta Kaho.

Sakura a olha assustada. Ela se distraíra tanto com a beleza daquelas armas, que não notara a presença daquela mulher, que já se encontrava sentada do outro lado da mesa. Observando-a agora, notava que sua professora usava roupas de Miko. Seus cabelos estavam presos, num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, deixando somente a franja lhe escapar.

- De quem são? – olha para as armas.

- Pertenciam a meu falecido pai. Ele, além um ótimo embaixador, já havia sido mestre em lutas. Antes de optar pela diplomacia, foi um grande professor e um excelente capitão militar. Nesta casa, ainda se encontra o dojo onde ele treinava e ensinava.- falava orgulhosa.

- Que mau eu pergunte, por que esta usando estas roupas?

- Você deseja aprender etiqueta, Sakura?

- Nunca gostei... – usa um tom emburrado na voz.

- Foi o que pensei! – disse Kaho sorrindo.

- Mas o que isto tem á ver com minha pergunta?

- O que gostaria de aprender?- olha-a com os olhos semicerrados.

- Chame-me de louca se quiser... – fala sarcástica – mas desejo aprender a lutar, a ler e escrever e tudo mais que um homem tem direito de saber, mas nos impedem de aprender.

- Pois bem, é isso que irei lhe ensinar!

- Como? Estas falando a verdade?

- Tudo que estas me pedindo agora, pedi a meu pai em minha infância e ele, bondoso que só, ensinou-me a ser forte neste mundo de gigantes! Você me lembra eu, quando tinha a sua idade! Era diferente, exatamente como a sua pessoa e por isso, terei o maior prazer de lhe ensinar tudo que aprendi!

- Sério? Estou muito feliz, não sabes quão agradecida estou!

- Por saber que seria esta a sua vontade, já me preparei, por isto visto estas roupas! Quando pequena, além de aprender estas coisas com meu pai, aos doze anos fui enviada a sacerdotisas do Leste, para que me criassem para o sacerdócio. Lá, me ensinaram mais técnicas defensivas e ajudaram-me a desenvolver a pureza de espírito!

- Mas, por que não é uma sacerdotisa agora?

- Quando estava para assumir, meu pai pediu-me para ocupar seu lugar...

- Entendo... Mas podes ter certeza de que irei me esforçar e que manterei segredo, até mesmo de Lang! – olha-a sorridente.

- Contudo, tenho de fazê-la aprender etiqueta e só lhe ensinarei o que deseja, se me prometer colaborar e mostrar resultados positivos perante a sociedade e a seu pai.

- Eu... – parou por um instante, mas em seguida a olhou confiante – darei o meu melhor!

Novamente o tempo começou a correr e Sakura se esforçava para aprender tudo o que podia com sua nova mestra, Kaho Mizuki. Passava seus dias treinando artes marciais e Wushu, e em dias alternativos aprendia etiqueta e treinava a leitura e escrita.

Kaho sempre a observava atenta. Ela não conseguia acreditar na rapidez com que Sakura aprendia suas lições. Nos ensinamentos de etiqueta, ela revelava uma delicadeza nos gestos, nos sorrisos, tudo parecia mais delicado e ousado. Por mais que apreciasse aquela ousadia da garota, sabia que seu imperador a repreenderia, pois Sakura se mostrava forte com seus olhos delicadamente debochados. Mas isso, ela não faria esforço para mudar, não ensinaria Sakura a perder seus traços fortes e marcantes, que eram sua única defesa naquela selva de vulgaridade e cobiça, que era a sociedade.

Nas lutas, a garota apresentava força e agilidade. No início, mostrara-se um tanto desajeitada, mas logo aprendera a aplicar a delicadeza feminina nos golpes, mostrando-se, por vezes, uma felina de rápidos e belos movimentos.

A menina crescia, tomava forma no corpo. Mas não era só isso que ocorria. Por dentro, sua alma ainda nutria um sentimento ressentido e angustiado, que ajudavam no crescimento de sua raiva. A cada dia que passava, sua sede por vingança aumentava. Sabia não ter nada a perder, por isso, dedicava-se a aprender técnicas mortais, apesar de algumas relutâncias de Kaho, que sempre cedia ao desejo da garota. Ela sabia, que, agora, uma simples humilhação não mataria aquele sentimento, por isso ela se preparava para algo pior, se esta fosse sua vontade. Em todo caso, depois de fazer Syaoran pagar pelos seus erros, sabia que seu destino era o exílio e a morte, por isso não se espantava, tampouco temia em saber que treinava para morrer.

E foi assim, em meio a treinamentos árduos e secretos, que passaram-se seis anos...

_Continua..._

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Nossa, até eu fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de gente q escreveu pro 1º capitulo! Pra falar a verdade, nunca pensei q alguém iria gostar da história! P Bom, please não fiquem brabos com os erros do 1º cap., assim q eu tivé tempo arrumo eles! Ah, espero q não se importem com os erros dos comentários, pq eu to escrevendo td na maior pressa!

MeRRy-aNNe: Pois é, eu também fiquei com pena de ter feito a Sakura sofrer tanto, mas fazer o que se eu sou malvada! Heheheh brinkderinha! XD Estou feliz que esteja achando a história interessante. Bjsssssssssssss

Saki Kinomoto: Ai, brigada, to até com vergonha! p Pois é, eu também tava achando dificil descreve os personagens com essa idade, até pq eu num lembro direito como eu era nessa época! Hehehehe, mas que bom q vc ta vc gostandu! Bjaum

dark mel: Hehehehe, eu sei q eu fui mt má mandando o Syaoran embora, até eu fiquei meio de lado antes de posta, mas pra faze o que eu quero ele precisava i embora! Mts kissses

CaHh Kinomoto: Oiiiiiiiiiiiii! Q bom vê q vc esta lendo outra fic minha! Hehehehe, é eu também fiquei morrendo de pena de mata a Nadeshiko, depois de te escrito, até eu fiquei triste! Bom, quanto ao Syaoran, vc logo vai sabe pra onde ele vai! Entaum Mts bjinhos pra vc!!!!!!!!!!!!

yoshino: Ai, ai, eu to mt emocionada! Adorei os seus elogios! Nem eu pensava que sabia escreve desse jeito! Mas de uma coisa vc pode te certeza, eu precisei ler mtas fics boas pra me inspira! Hehehehe Bom, quanto aos erros, eu sei, eu sei, são horríveis, até a minha professora me chama a atenção pra isso! P Mas, espero que continue gostando da fic e pode deixa, eu já consegui uma revisora! 0/

Bjsssssssssssssssssss

krol yuki: pode dexa, eu vô tenta faze os capítulos o mais rápido q eu puder, viu! Que bom q vc gostou da história, mt obrigada! Mts bjinhos felizes pra vc!

M. Sheldon: Ai, amei o seu comentário! Vc ñ sabe como me deixa feliz em saber q vc é minha revisora! Kyaaaa, to mt feliz!!!!!!!! Nossa, adorei os seus elogios e fico mt aliviada em saber q não sou a primeira a Ter estes problemas com os travessões! Sabe, eu tbm amo estas histórias de época, eu as acho lindas, pq parecem mt mais poéticas, ñ sei dizer ao certo. Mas, só posso dizer que amo a sua fic e ela foi uma das historias q me inspirou para fazer esta! Ai, chega, já falei di mais! XD

Mts bjsssssss e mt obrigada por ser minha revisora M-chan!

Anna Lennox: bom, a sua solicitação já foi feita! Hehehehe, q sebe de uma coisa? O meu primeiro nome também é Anna! Hehehe, q feliz! E quanto ao Syaoran, ai, ele é td de bom mesmo! ( quase babando em cima do comp.) Ai, ai, pena q ele já é da Sakura...Bom, espero q continue lendo a minha fic e opinando sobre ela, tah! Bjsssssssssssssssss

Lan Ayath: Mt obrigada pelo apoio, qualquer coisa é só avisar! Bjaum

Anygiel MG: espero continuar agradando com os próximos capítulos tbm! Bjsssss

Kirisu-chan: Olha, desculpa! É que eu to tão acostumada a escreve tudo abreviado( por causa dos resumos pra escola, e-mails pras amigas e etc...), q quando eu me do conta já escrevi dez paginas com os mesmos erros! P mas, olha, prometo q vô tenta para com isso! Só da uma folga nos recados, né?! Hehehehe, Bjsss e qualquer coisa, podi critica!!!!!!

Laine: Ai, bigadu! Que bom que vc gostou do finzinho, pq eu fiquei mt encanada com ele! Mt obrigado por estar acompanhando a fic! Bjsssssssss

Sakura Scatena: hehehehe, vô vê se ñ demoro tanto com os capitulos! P Bjaum

Cinthya Kassia : pois é, tbm nãomelebro de te visto uma fic que mostra-se eles crescendo! P hehehehe espero que continue acompanhando a história! Bjks

Obrigada a todos e espero que continuem escrevendo!!!!!!

Mts bjinhos felizes,

Caroll


	3. O Festival da Primavera

**Capitulo 3 – O Festival da Primavera**

Primavera na China. As grandes árvores começavam a cobrir-se novamente, revelando suas belas vestimentas floridas. No jardim secreto do palácio, a grande cerejeira encantava o ambiente, com suas pequenas flores levemente rosadas.

As jovens de todo o país transbordavam em beleza e luxúria, revelando os encantos que a época trazia. Com tal efeito, faziam os homens encher seus olhos de desejo.

Em uma bela mansão ali perto, uma linda jovem de longos cabelos arruivados, encontrava-se debruçada sobre o chão de madeira de uma varanda. Escondida pelos altos muros da casa, usava uma leve túnica masculina, com calças creme. À sua frente estavam um tabuleiro de xadrez e sua jovem mestra ajoelhada, com roupas de Miko.

O rosto da jovem mostrava-se concentrado e pensativo. Levando sua delicada mão até uma pequena peça de madeira, ela faz sua jogada, seguida de um sorriso vitorioso.

- Xeque mate! – olha para Kaho, que sorri.

- Parabéns. Depois de seis anos, finalmente me vences em uma partida de xadrez.

- Não sabes o quão orgulhosa estou de mim mesma! Sempre achei que ninguém me venceria neste jogo. Mas, desde que a conheci, tens sido minha única rival, pois nunca conseguia sair vitoriosa em nossas partidas.

- Xadrez trata-se de estratégia. A chave é pensar antes que seu inimigo pense. Descubra o que ele quer fazer e faça-o antes dele, ou descubra como detê-lo. Sempre lhe repreendi por não analisar todo o tabuleiro e suas armadilhas, mas finalmente achaste a cartilha da vitória. E nunca esqueça:...

- "Nunca contes com a vitória, antes da batalha".

- Muito bem.- Kaho olha para Sakura, com os olhos alagados de ternura. Como estava orgulhosa de sua aprendiz. Passara seis longos anos, ensinado-lhe tudo que sabia.

Ela crescera muito, e em todos os sentidos. Finalmente estava na hora de libertá-la para o mundo e deixá-la andar com suas próprias pernas.

- Por que me olhas com estes olhos tristonhos? Fiz algo de errado? – fala de modo risonho e senta-se a beirada da varanda, deixando seus pequenos pezinhos suspensos no ar.

- Esta na hora de voar sozinha, minha flor. Agora, deves usar tudo o que aprendestes comigo, pois não mais lhe servirei de apoio em todas as horas. Claro que, sempre que precisares estarei disposta a lhe ajudar, mas já não tenho mais o que lhe ensinar, o resto, deixo por conta do tempo.

Sakura permaneceu calada. Então, finalmente havia chegado o momento. Apesar de ter consciência de que ainda veria Kaho, era tudo muito triste. Além disso, sabia que depois que terminasse de ser educada, chegaria a hora de começar a freqüentar as festas da alta sociedade, pois precisava casar. Pensando bem, Meiling e seus outros irmãos, sempre participavam destes festejos, menos ela.

- Fale algo, Sakura, não gostaria que permanecesse calada.

- Gostei muito de tê-la como professora. Jamais quero perdê-la, pois conseguiste um lugar especial no meu coração.

- Também gosto muito de você, minha flor. Mas, nunca se sabe o que o destino nos reserva.

- O que queres dizer? – olha-a curiosa.

- Isso, você logo saberá, mas fique sabendo, que sempre rezarei por você...

- Ai, sempre enigmática, senhorita Mizuki... – suspira e volta seu olhar para o céu levemente azulado. - Às vezes, você fala como se previsse o futuro.

- Bom... O que achas de um chá de pêssego?

- Não aches que me esqueci! Lembro-me muito bem, que me disse que se eu lhe vencesse em uma partida, me deixarias sair!

- Rezavas para que não se lembrasse! Tem certeza? Hoje estão fazendo o festival da primavera, a cidade estará muito movimentada!

- Não se preocupe! – levanta-se e pega uma capa esverdeada, uma máscara preta e uma pequena trouxa de moedas – Estarei de volta em duas horas! – sorri para sua mestra.

Sakura veste a capa, prende seus longos cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e guarda a mascara em sua túnica. Em seguida, cobre sua cabeça com o capuz e se dirige para o muro. Olha-o, concentrada, e toma impulso, jogando-se para cima. Em um ágil pulo, ela para no alto da grande parede e acena para Kaho.

- Não se esqueça! Duas horas! – fala preocupada.

- Até logo! – ela pula para fora, indo de encontro ao tumulto da cidade.

- Deus, esta menina é impossível! – olha para o céu – Volte logo, Sakura!

A cidade fervilhava em movimento. Por todos os lugares que olhava, Sakura via pessoas alegres, aproveitando o festival. Os vendedores ofertavam vários objetos e variados tipos de comida. Tudo parecia tão vivo e verdadeiro, de um modo simples e perfeito.

As moças vestiam roupas simples, porém encontravam-se bem arrumadas e devidamente perfumadas. As crianças corriam alegres e brincalhonas, mostrando a alegria daquela grande festa.

Haviam pessoas fantasiadas, fazendo a alegria do público, enquanto outros desfilavam alegremente, enquanto jogavam flores por cima da multidão.

- Ei, moça!

- Sim? – Sakura vê uma pequena menina lhe puxar a veste.

- Tome! – lhe oferece uma delicada flor.

- Obrigada! – agradece feliz, se abaixando na altura da pequena.

- A senhorita merece esta flor, pois é bonita como ela! – a pequenina lhe da um pequeno beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Miho! Não incomode a moça! Desculpe-me! – uma jovem pega a garotinha e a leva embora.

Sakura se ergue novamente e olha para o lindo cravo que aquela pequena garotinha havia lhe dado.

- Nadeshiko... – sussurra tristonha.

Movimentando-se por entre aquelas pessoas, Sakura procura se afastar da multidão, chegando até um pequeno campo, afastado daquela agitação. Como sentia falta de sua mãe. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda ficava tristemente deprimida, às vezes. Ela se aproxima da pequena nascente que corria por ali e abaixa-se para mergulhar as mãos.

De repente, Sakura ouve alguém correr em sua direção e desvia rapidamente, dando um salto para a esquerda.

- Não pense que vai fugir!

Ela encara a dona daquela voz e vê uma garota segurando uma vassoura.

- Esta louca?! Eu só estava lavando minhas mãos!– Sakura esbraveja.

- Oh, meu deus! – a garota eleva a mão até a boca – Me desculpe, pensei que você estivesse tentando roubar os peixes desse local!

- Não tem problema, só não fique tentando acertar todo mundo por aí!

- Que falta de educação a minha! Senhorita, me perdoe, mas este local pertence a meu pai e é com estes peixes que fazemos muitos dos pratos , no restaurante de minha família. Só que ultimamente, tem vindo muitos ladrões roubar a nossa nascente.

- Tudo bem, só tenha mais cuidado. – fala sorrindo.

- Prazer, me chamo Chiharu! – olha-a simpaticamente, enquanto estende a mão.

- Eu me chamo Sakura! – sorri para ela, enquanto a cumprimenta.

- Tem um lindo sorriso sabia?!

- Nossa, obrigada!

- Sabe, seu nome não me é estranho! Onde será que já o ouvi?

- Hã, é .... – fica nervosa com medo de ser descoberta.

- Ah! Você possui o mesmo nome que a 10º filha do imperador!

- Pois é, todos me dizem isso. Mas, quando ganhei esse nome, não foi em homenagem a ela, na verdade, este era o nome de minha avó! – olha para garota, nervosamente, esperando que ela acreditasse na mentira.

- Veja só, sorte a sua, pois tem o nome de uma princesa!

- Sorte a minha...

- Olha, se você quiser, pode comer alguma coisa no estabelecimento de meu pai. Se pudesse, lhe ofereceria de graça, pois te achei muito simpática, mas o que posso fazer, é lhe fazer a refeição pela metade do preço!

- Imagine, nem precisa se preocupar! Pagarei o preço certo.

- Você é um encanto sabia?! – a garota a elogia, deixando Sakura de bochechas vermelhas – Vamos, vou te levar até lá!

Sakura acompanha a jovem, até o lugar falado. Enquanto caminhavam, observava Chiharu. Ela era alguns centímetros mais alta, possuía cabelo castanho, presos em duas grandes tranças, uma de cada lado, deixando a rala franja ficar solta. Tinha grandes olhos amendoados e um olhar bastante sincero e forte. Usava um quimono bonito e simples, de cores delicadas e harmoniosas, que combinava com o rosto bonito da menina.

- Chegamos!

Sakura olhou para a casa a sua frente. Adentrou o lugar de fachada hospedeira e examinou o estabelecimento. Era de uma aparência simples, mas bastante confortável. Com mesas de madeira sem polimento e cadeiras visivelmente desgastadas pelo tempo, Sakura podia dizer que se sentia mais à vontade neste local, do que em muitos jantares que já fora obrigada a freqüentar.

Encaminhada por Chiharu, sentou-se a uma mesa, perto de uma simpática janela, com adoráveis cortinas amareladas. De lá, podia observar o movimento do lugar e das ruas.

- Vou lhe trazer uma deliciosa sopa, que é a especialidade do dia.

- Obrigada, mas eu gostaria só de um chá e de algo leve para comer. Outro dia virei aqui para provar desta sopa! – sorri simpaticamente para ela.

- Está certo, vou lhe trazer um chá de erva doce e algumas fatias de pão, que fiz agora pouco!

- Obrigada.

Enquanto esperava, Sakura observava o movimento causado pelo festival. Nunca pensou que um festival fosse tão alegre. Sentia seu estômago doer de tanta ansiedade, pois estava louca para ver o famoso desfile anual. Após terminar de comer, com certeza pediria a sua mais nova amiga que a acompanhasse.

- Prontinho! – a morena lhe serve uma xícara quente de chá, juntamente com duas grandes fatias de pão fumegando.

- Nossa, obrigada, parece bom! – pega e toma um pequeno gole do gostoso chá, seguido de uma grande mordida no pão – É certo que está bom!

- Estou feliz que tenha gostado, apesar de saber cozinhar, eu quase não preparo nada, por isso, às vezes me falta a prática! – senta-se na frente de Sakura.

- E por que não cozinha muito? – pergunta enquanto leva outro pedaço a boca.

- Meu pai deixa que minha mãe cuide de tudo. Eu passo o dia só cuidando da limpeza e dos animais, juntamente com o Yamazaki.

- E quem é ele? – pergunta curiosa, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Pare, não me olhe desse jeito! – fala rindo – Yamazaki é o ajudante de meu pai. O pai dele e o meu, são parceiros de negócios e amigos desde a infância. Ele só ajuda aqui no restaurante...

- E você gosta dele?- pergunta tomando outro gole de chá.

- O quê? Não digas besteiras! Eu nunca gostaria de um mentiroso como ele!

- Me diga, vocês são amigos desde pequenos?

- Sim...

- Está aí a resposta! Você gosta dele, só tem vergonha de admitir, pois foram criados praticamente juntos...

- Nossa... Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Uma vez, uma pessoa me disse, que quando se conhece alguém por muito tempo e se sabe todos os seus defeitos e segredos, temos vergonha de admitir nossos sentimentos, pois esta pessoa também deve nos conhecer muito bem.

- Só, que eu não sei se gosto dele... Ai, que vergonha! Vamos parar de falar sobre isso, somos mulheres e se nos pegarem falando nestes assuntos, seremos punidas! – fala temerosa e vermelha.

- Está bem, como quiser... – fala de cara fechada, pois via como o aquele tabu machista conseguia meter medo nas mulheres.

- Me diga... – come seu último pedaço de pão e termina seu chá. - Gostaria de passear no festival comigo?

- Sério? Eu adoraria! Mas primeiro tenho de falar com meu pai, para ver se alguém pode nos acompanhar!

- Está bem. Ah, antes que eu esqueça, tome o dinheiro da comida! – lhe oferece cinco moedas douradas – Isto dá?

- Quase isso, são três moedas de pagamento!

- Então fique com as outras duas e compre algo bonito para você!

- Obrigada Sakura! – pega o dinheiro.

Sakura e Chiharu andavam pelo festival, juntamente com Yamazaki. O rapaz se oferecera para acompanhá-las, vendo que o pai de Chiharu mostrava-se relutante em deixá-la ir. Por fim, ele parecia bastante divertido, com exceção de algumas mentiras, que ela ingênua, sempre acreditava.

Olhando para aquele curioso rapaz, Sakura observava suas feições. Era um homem com boa aparência. De olhos bastantes puxados e com uma íris bastante negra, sabia que pessoas menos observadoras jamais conseguiriam ver a real cor deles. Seus cabelos eram ralos e possuíam a mesma tonalidade de seus olhos, contrastando com a pele clara. Era alto e magro, mas parecia possuir braços fortes.

Sakura via o modo como Chiharu o tratava. Apesar de parecerem duas crianças juntas, pois sua amiga o vivia repreendendo, ela podia ver o brilho no olhar da garota. E pelo modo como ele retribuía, tinha certeza de que os dois estavam enamorados.

De repente, ela viu um pequeno broche lhe ser estendido.

- Tome, é para você! – Chiharu lhe oferecia.

- Como? – pega o pequeno enfeite.

- Não achei justo você ter me dado aquele dinheiro por nada, então lhe comprei este presente!

- Obrigada, mas devia tê-lo comprado para você!

- Mas eu não lhe fiz nada de especial!

- Como não? Você virou minha amiga, quer coisa mais especial! – Sakura olha para uma pequena banca e escolhe um objeto, pagando rapidamente o vendedor – Tome, agora eu estou te dando de presente! – oferece a sua amiga, um pequeno pingente de coração.

- Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que me considera sua amiga. Para falar a verdade, você é a primeira pessoa com quem faço amizade, assim tão rápido!

- De nada! Espero que tenha gostado!

- É lindo, e eu adorei! Acho que devia comprar um para você também!

- Não... – balança lentamente a cabeça. - Eu já tenho o meu... – mostra um delicado pingente de flor de cerejeira.

- É lindo...

- Ganhei de minha mãe, antes dela falecer...

- Sinto muito...

- Não se preocupe...Olhe, vou guardar o seu presente para não perdê-lo, está bem?! – espeta o broche no interior da túnica.

- Olha, até agora quero lhe perguntar: por que esta usando esta capa?

- Como? – olha espantada para a amiga - É que... – por um instante fica sem palavras. – Eu...

- Veio sem seu pai saber?! Mas, tudo bem, uma vez eu já fiz isso! – sorri com uma cara divertida.

Sakura sorri, meio sem graça.

- Olhem, o desfile já vai começar!

- Onde?

- Venham por aqui! – chama Yamazaki, que até agora estava meio distante.

- Obrigada, Yamazaki! Você achou ótimos lugares! – agradece Chiharu.

- De nada! Eu fiquei sabendo que dessa vez, uma das principais tropas do imperador, vai retornar e desfilar no festival. Parece que esta para vir o mais novo capitão da elite. Dizem que ele é muito forte e habilidoso e que já venceu batalhas importantes, apesar da pouca idade. – Sakura o olha curiosamente. - Parece que é o capitão Syaoran Li!

Sakura sente as pernas fraquejarem. Por um instante, ela sentiu como se parasse de respirar. Ela ouvira direito? Syaoran estava voltando? Mas como, ele não havia partido para nunca mais voltar? Sabia que agora ficaria muito mais fácil vingar-se dele, mas ela não esperava que ele retornasse tão cedo para sua vida.

- Está bem Sakura? – pergunta Chiharu.

- Estou, mas, Yamazaki, tem certeza de que não está enganado?

- Estou falando sério! Ele vai vir para a capital!

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Sentia como se o passado voltasse a lhe assombrar, só para fazê-la cair e se machucar mais. Mas agora não era hora de ficar se remoendo, ela tinha que agir depressa. Sabia que o tempo ditado por Kaho estava acabando e por isso, não podia mais esperar.

- Chiharu, Yamazaki, me perdoem, mas eu tenho que ir! Vamos nos ver outro dia, certo?! Tchau! – despede-se apressada.

- Sakura! – grita, mas logo a vê desaparecer na multidão – Tchau...

- Nossa... O que aconteceu?

Syaoran atravessava a floresta, montado em seu corcel negro, na frente de sua tropa. Maldita a hora em que aceitara ser capitão. Jamais se dera conta de que teria de retornar para a cidade proibida. Bom, agora já era tarde, ele teria de voltar a vê-la. Teria de reencontrar os zangados olhos de Sakura e enfrentar aquela criaturinha angustiada.

Diabos, xingava mentalmente, não era homem de se deixar intimidar por mulher. Pelo contrário, geralmente elas se intimidavam com seus olhares e sorrisos. Este último pensamento lhe fez um pequeno sorriso maliciosamente divertido, lhe enfeitar a face. Era verdade que ele se tornara um pouco mulherengo nestes últimos anos, mas fazer o que, se sabia seduzir uma bela mulher, fosse dama ou prostituta? Tinha de aproveitar seu dom.

- Ei, Syaoran? – chama um soldado.

- Droga, Matsuya, me chame de capitão!

- Nossa, acha que só porque se tornou um homem importante, pode ignorar os amigos, agora?

- Não é isso, homem, mas sabe que tenho de impor respeito. Se não me obedecer, os outros vão me desrespeitar, pois vão pensar que deixo a amizade passar por cima do dever! Então faça o que mando, ou o farei treinar em dobro da próxima vez! – pragueja o guerreiro.

- Arrogante! Você não muda nunca, desde o dia que nos conhecemos, há quatro anos, continua a ostentar esse gênio difícil!

- O que disse? – pergunta nervoso.

- Nada, Capitão! – fala rapidamente, engolindo um seco.

- Acho bom! Mas, o que quer?

- Nada, só queria saber como você estava, afinal, você me contou que iria rever sua "amiga", certo?!

- Não é da sua conta!

- Ora, vamos, não esta com vontade de vê-la?

- O que? Estas brincando?

- Por quê?

- Eu a vi pela última vez há seis anos atrás!

- Por isso mesmo, imagine se ela se transformou em uma linda mulher? Aí você poderia até considerá-la uma possível esposa, afinal, ela deve saber como agüentá-lo como ninguém, já que foi sua amiga por três anos!

- Ora seu...! – olha-o irritado, que se encolhe em seu cavalo.

Mas era verdade. Não podia culpar seu amigo. Ele não contara que magoara Sakura no passado e nem por quais motivos o fizera. Mas, por um lado ele estava certo. Sakura poderia estar muito bonita agora, afinal, era filha de Nadeshiko. Rapidamente, balança a cabeça. No que diabos ele estava pensando?

- Olha, eu não tenho por que estar lhe dizendo isso, mas, primeiro: não pretendo me prender a uma mulher tão cedo; segundo: você não viu ela da última vez, como eu a vi!

- O que quer dizer?

- Ela estava horrível! Era uma magricela de olhos grandes, meio engraçada de corpo. As roupas dela pareciam terrivelmente largas em sua pessoa. Se estava assim antes, imagine agora! – faz uma cara azeda, enquanto olha para a frente.

- Tem razão, acho melhor você ficar quieto no seu canto! Que pena, sempre achei que todas as princesas fossem bonitas!

Apesar da vontade de retirar suas palavra maldosas, Syaoran ficou calado. Sakura não estava tão mal. Apesar de muito magra, seu rosto infantil continuava bonito. Aquela carinha de boneca não havia mudado tanto e com a recuperação da saúde, ela parecia a mesma de sempre.

De repente, Syaoran sente algo vir em sua direção e da um rápido salto para trás, fazendo uma adaga atingir o tronco da árvore a seu lado. Sem perder tempo, dirige seus olhos para trás de uma moita e vê alguém correr.

- Fiquem aqui! – ele esbraveja zangado – Ele é meu! – arranca a adaga da árvore e corre atrás de seu alvo.

Correndo por entre as grandes plantas, Syaoran perseguia o criminoso. Ora, como ousavam tentar matá-lo? Não sabiam quem ele era? Maldito, quando o alcançasse faria-o pagar pela sua audácia e pretensão.

Inferno, praguejava, aquela criatura corria muito! Seria difícil alcançá-lo somente com suas pernas, teria de pensar em algo e rápido, pois agilidade, era o que não faltava ao desconhecido.

Rapidamente, pegou a adaga em sua mão e lançou-a contra o sujeito. Infelizmente, seu alvo desviou em um perfeito salto e se voltou de frente, pondo-se em posição de ataque. O indivíduo vestia uma capa esverdeada e parecia usar uma mascara. Achou estranha sua condição, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, foi o seu condicionamento físico.

Ele parecia ligeiramente pequeno e frágil de corpo e o formato do rosto, através da máscara, parecia delicada. De repente, com sua distração, acabara levando um forte chute no peito, que o empurrara para trás. Zangado, Syaoran levanta-se e parte para cima do sujeito.

Os dois adversários se golpeavam simultaneamente, e defendiam com muita rapidez, em pé de igualdade. Davam saltos espetaculares, dignos de admiração, e se batiam de frente, tendo como uma única diferença, a força de Syaoran e a habilidade do misterioso assassino.

Chutes eram dados e defendidos, socos eram distribuídos e detidos. O mascarado, em determinado momento, aproveitando que seu adversário se distraía novamente, deu uma rasteira certeira nas pernas do homem, fazendo-o cair com tudo no chão.

O pequeno se preparava para dar um chute no abdômen do homem que pretendia matar e acabar de vez com a luta, mas foi pego de surpresa pela sua agilidade. Habilmente, ele levantou-se do chão em um movimento extremamente rápido, conseguindo esquivar-se do pé, que acertou o chão.

Não pôde evitar de se congratular, pois se não tivesse escapado daquele golpe, dificilmente ganharia a luta. Percebeu isso, quando viu a poeira que o pé do garoto levantou do chão, devido ao impacto. Com certeza... O maldito que o tentara matar era mais forte do que aparentava ser.

Aproveitando que quem estava distraído no momento era o rapazinho, Syaoran lhe acerta um forte soco na barriga, que derruba seu inimigo, sem lhe dar chances. Com a oportunidade de finalmente deter seu hábil oponente, o jovem capitão prendeu o misterioso homem em uma árvore, segurando-lhe os braços e o deixado de costas para si.

Por um instante, o capitão pensou estar louco, mas podia jurar estar sentindo um doce aroma feminino exalar de seu oponente. Além disso, podia sentir pelas formas corporais que era uma mulher. O quê? Uma assassina? Ou poderia ele estar tão viciado pelas formas femininas, que já não conseguia pensar em outra coisa?

- Finalmente eu o peguei. E agora, o que pretende fazer?! – pergunta debochado.

- Vá para o inferno, maldito!

- Oh, nossa! Então o que temos aqui? Uma mulher! – ri, enquanto fala de modo gozador.

- Cala essa sua boca! – grita zangada, enquanto tenta se desvencilhar das fortes mãos do guerreiro.

- Nossa, que agitadinha você é...! – fala se divertindo com a situação. – Acho que você precisa de um corretivo!

Rapidamente ele a vira e retira sua mascara, a beijando-a em seguida. Ele pôde sentir a relutância dela e tentar empurrá-lo, mas logo sentiu a garota relaxar sob si. Aprofundou o beijo naquela boca pequena e por um instante, arrependeu-se de não poder o ver o rosto daquela guerreira, pois queria saber como eram suas fisionomias.

Os lábios dela eram tão doces e diferentes, nunca beijara uma mulher igual a esta. Ela tinha um cheiro tão bom, lembrava-o de coisas agradáveis, trazendo gostosas sensações a seu corpo. O gosto daquela boca era afrodisíaco, e parecia que seus lábios estavam sendo lambuzados de mel. Libertou os braços macios e segurou-a pela cintura, mas logo se arrependeu, pois sentiu a face lhe ser agredida pela mão delicada. Sem ver muita coisa, pôde apenas observá-la se afastar e lamentar não poder ter feito outras coisas.

Limpando o sangue do canto da boca, ele começa a se dirigir em direção a sua tropa...

Sakura corria sem parar, com o rosto totalmente rubro. Maldição, por que ele fizera aquilo? Sentia nojo daquela situação. Além de perder para ele em batalha, havia sido beijada por aquele monstro! Deus, como ela o odiava!

Vendo o muro do jardim de Kaho, certificando-se que não vinha ninguém, pulou e aterrissou ao lado de uma árvore. Sentindo os joelhos fracos, ela cai e esfrega as mãos, com fúria, em sua própria boca. Queria tirar o gosto da saliva dele de seus lábios, pois enojava-se ao se lembrar.

- Sakura! O que esta fazendo?

Ela olha para frente e encontra Kaho vindo em seu auxilio. Sendo ajudada a se levantar, recompõe sua pessoa e a olha envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe, foi só algo que comi! Ficou um gosto horrível na boca!

- Nossa, então deve ter sido algo muito ruim, pois maltratavas tua boca, com tal violência, que pensei que fostes arrancá-la fora! – fala preocupada.

Sakura baixou a cabeça. Ainda amaldiçoava a hora em que ele a beijara. Não queria ter sido tocada por ele, no entanto, o destino parecia maltratá-la com tais acontecimentos.

- Vamos, arrume-se, pois está na hora de voltar.

Silenciosamente ela se retirou e se encaminhou para o quarto de Kaho, onde reencontrou suas vestes. Pegando os elegantes tecidos, dirigiu-se para trás de uma parede e retirou suas roupas. Enquanto sentia a leve brisa lhe acariciar o ventre, imaginou as mãos dele lhe segurando a cintura. Aquelas mãos fortes e calejadas. Mãos de um homem feito, que parecia ter treinado por anos. Cobriu-se rapidamente, tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Não queria lembrar daquilo, pelo contrário, rezava para esquecer aquele maldito beijo.

Terminando de se vestir, pegou o presente de Chiharu. Aquele broche era tão bonito. Via-se claramente que era de metais sem valor, provavelmente uma bijuteria barata, mas era bonito de todo jeito. Possuía uma pequena pedra ao centro, que era adornada ao redor. A gema era um quartzo mal polido, contudo parecia brilhar na luz. Mesmo não sendo tão bonito quanto suas outras jóias, aquele mero broche era um de seus maiores tesouros, pois adorara Chiharu e a pessoa que ela era.

Escondendo o pequeno objeto na parte interna da roupa, ela reencontra Kaho na sala principal. Vendo sua professora, ali parada e tristonha, sentia o coração levemente apertado. Ela estava linda, com seu quimono vermelho e seus cabelos soltos.

- Está na hora da despedida, Sakura.

- Pois é...

De repente ela sente Kaho abraçá-la. Era um abraço apertado e caloroso. Quem as visse, diriam que estavam se despedindo para nunca mais se verem. Afundou seu frágil rosto nas mechas castanhas, inalando o gostoso cheiro daqueles cabelos perfumados. Não queria deixar de vê-la constantemente, de compartilhar de longas e divertidas conversas e muito menos de treinar ao lado daquela guerreira.

- Não se esqueça do que lhe ensinei Sakura!

- Jamais cometeria tal pecado!

- Acima de tudo, não desrespeite seu pai, pois senão, me afastarão de você!

- Vou fazer de tudo para que ele não lhe culpe, se algo acontecer!

As duas se separam e Sakura seguiu para a carruagem. Por que tinha de ser assim? Por mais tempo que Kaho passasse no palácio, não poderia conversar com ela como sempre. Agora, não tinha mais motivos para sair daquela prisão, por isso ela estava condenada a permanecer naquele inferno, sem ao menos poder se libertar e se refugiar na casa de sua amiga.

Meiling sentia a escova transpassar os longos cabelos. Via no grande espelho, sua face séria e sem emoções. Sozinha naquele imenso quarto sentia-se tão vazia. Detestava aquela sensação, pois parecia que lhe haviam retirado a alma. Era terrível.

Encarando sua íris avermelhada, via no espelho uma face que não lhe agradava. Estava com as feições idênticas a de sua mãe. Não que não a amasse, mas sabia como sua mãe era séria e fria. Não deseja ser como ela, pois sabia que a temiam. Oh, como queria ser como a falecida Nadeshiko. Suas feições calmas e doces lembravam a face de um anjo. E como era serena! Onde quer que fosse, esbanjava pureza e amor. Mas ela não era como Nadeshiko. Era uma menina tristonha e perturbada.

Perfect by nature

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

have you no shame don't you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

Ouvindo o barulho dos portões, se dirige para a janela. Ao ver Sakura sair da carruagem, fecha o punho. Não detestava Sakura, mas sua mãe a obrigava a esnobá-la. Aquela menina era tão doce. Podia-se sentir a alegria pulsar no ambiente, quando esta chegava. Como invejava aquela criatura.

Meiling toca de leve, com a palma da mão, o vidro gelado da janela. Como deseja o espírito livre daquela garota. Apesar de saber da terrível verdade sobre sua origem, ainda assim, deseja ser como ela.

Look here she comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now i know she

Never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

Arrasta-se para sua cama e se deita sobre ela. Detestava seus olhos tristonhos, sem vida e amargos com o destino. Queria que seu olhar fosse mais suave e sua expressão menos tensa. Apesar de ser a favorita de seu pai, não sentia-se completamente amada. E a culpada era a grande imperatriz dos céus. Às vezes, parecia que Sorae conseguia lhe passar todos os seus ressentimentos, que ela, Meiling, absorvia com facilidade.

Meiling sabia ser uma mentira, viver uma mentira! Enquanto se mostrava recatada e elegante nos pomposos bailes, esbanjando felicidade e luxúria, em seu quarto tornava-se triste e deprimida. Sentindo as lágrimas correrem, afunda o rosto em seu travesseiro, trancando os soluços. Por que esta tristeza? Por quê? O que mais ela iria querer?

Without the mask where will you hide

can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

and i don't love you anymore

Sua cabeça latejava com tantas perguntas e tamanha infelicidade. Como podia ser tão triste, se tinha tudo? A verdade, é que ao mesmo tempo, ela não possuía nada. Tudo era medíocre e sujo. Aquelas pessoas falsas e repugnantes da sociedade fingiam amá-la para agradar seu pai. Farsantes, ela pensava. O único que realmente a amava era o grande imperador. Pelo mesmo, era isso que ela sentia.

Presenciando o calor dos raios alaranjados do pôr-do-sol, ela se sente embalar pelo vento. Inalando o doce aroma das flores, que escorregavam pela janela, a bela donzela sente o espírito sossegar, mergulhando naquele doce momento. Foi nesse ambiente suave e aconchegante que a triste princesa adormeceu, esperando que ao acordar, o mundo lhe parecesse mais acolhedor.

It never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save me

somehow now you're everybody's fool

_Continua..._

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-

Eai gente, dessa vez eu ñ demorei tanto, neh?! hehehehehehe Na verdade o cap. 3 já tava pronto há algum tempo, pq eu tive um surto de inspiração e PUFFFF saiu td na maior facilidade! Tah certo q no inicio eu ñ tinha idéia do q faze(¬¬), mas eu consegui!!!!! 0/

Espero q estejam gostandu da história, pq tah sendo difícil faze ela.......na verdade, to me dedicando tanto pra essa fic, q empaquei nas outras duas q eu tenhu aqui no site......hehehehehehe

Bom, a música dessa fic é Everybody's Fool, do incrível, fantástico, maravilhoso EVANESCENCE!!!!!!! Eu amo de paixão esse grupo, por isso acho q vai te mts musicas deles por aqui !!!!hehehehehe Ah, eu sei toso mundo já deve sabe, mas a música do 1º cap. é deles tbm e o nome é My Inmortall! ( eu amu essa musica.........ai ai). Só lembrei pra ñ fik chato........Ai ai, eu amu a Amy lee e a Tarja, do Nightwish, elas são as minhas musas......#D

Bom, chega di fik viajandu e vamos p/ os agradecimentos:

MeRRy-aNNe: hehehehe, viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tah ai a continuação!!!!!!!! Bjkas

Xianya: Eu tbm gosto mttttttttttttt de histórias com lutas! Tah certo q eu vo te um poco di dificuldade pra descvreve elas, mas eu tenhu a M-chan pra me ajuda! o/ Vivaaaaaaaaa! Hehehehe, q abusada, neh?! P Bom, mas eu to feliz que vc teja gostandu da fic e concordo com vc, coitado so Syaoran ele mal perde por esperar...hahahahahahahahahaha(risada malvada da autora descontrolada ¬¬;). Brigaduuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!Bjaum

Jully-Li: Eu to tentandu ao maximo dexa a Saki ultra fofa e que bom q tah funci!!!!!!!! Hehehehehe Eu tbm axu q o Syaoran foi um idiota, mas faze o q, mais adiante vão aparecer as razões dele! Olha, quanto a Kaho e o Imperador, eles ainda naum tiveram nada, mas eu só vo destaca o AINDA, pq eu ñ decidi o que faze em relação a eles......Bom, mt thanks por acompanhar a fic! Bjssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Nanami Nakamura: é realmente o Syaoran foi mt grosso com ela, até eu fikei com vontade de soka o computador quando acabei! Mas, faze o q se eu so malvada e faço a Sakura sofre! Hahahahahahah P Bom, quanto ao fato dela se a ovelha negra da familia, eu ñ posso fala, neh?! Se ñ estraga todo o suspense! Só digo q ñ tem nada a ver com o fato dela ser mais nova q a Meiling....Ah, quanto ao seu toque, o erro foi meu! P Eu que tentei coloca primogênito de uma forma diferente e deu errado! Eu tenho a mania de complicar as coisas nos meus textos e as vezes faço burradas como essas! Foi mal ai! Bjaum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MISAI: Oi, olha, respondendo a sua duvida, eu ñ pretendo colocar magia na fic, a não ser em relação a Kaho, que vai ter algumas habilidades que ñ passam de previsões confusas e pressentimentos aguçados, afinal, ela foi treinada pra ser uma sacerdotisa, mas talvez, mais adiante, eu resolva dar mais alguma habilidade pra ela.....ñ sei ao certo.....Ah, e tem personagens, que vão aparecer mais adiante, que vão ter dons especiais! Mas, quanto a Sakura e o Syaoran, eu ñ tenho nenhuma intenção......quem sabe, eu so mt flexível! Hehehehehehe Mts bjinhos pra vc!!!!!!!!!

dark mel: IIIUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Q bom q cê ta gostandu!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe, eu to fazendo o possível pra agrada tanto a vcs como a mim!!!!!! A Saki anda bem nervosinha, neh?! Eu tento descreve os sentimentos dela de uma forma bem profunda, pq eu acredito q naquela época o sentimento das pessoas eram assim, fortes, afinal, elas ñ tinham para quem contar essas coisas e quando se guarda td isso dentro de si, eles ganham uma intensidade mt grande! Acredite, experiência própria......¬¬ Voltando ao Syaoran, Sim! Eu espero faze ele sofre mt pelo q fez! Ai q horror, esquece isso, eu q to deixando antigos sentimentos meus interferirem na minha opinião( o Syaoran é parecido com um conhecido....¬¬)hehehehehe, mas é só espera pra vê! Mts bjinhos felizes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

marcella: Uebaaaaaaa! Q bom eu ñ demorei tanto, neh?! Hihihihhihihi Bjaum

M. Sheldon: Ai, ai, M-chan! Assim vc me deixa feito um pimentão!!!!!!! Assim eu fiko até sem jeito! As vezes eu axu q vc exagera, pq eu nunca pensei q escreve-se assim!!!!!! #D hehehehehehe, vc é mt querida viu?! Mas sorte tenho eu de te uma revisora linda, maravilhosa, fantástica, td di bom, como vc!!!!!!! hehehehe Valeu pela ajuda com a incrementasão na hora da luta entre aqueles dois, fiko perfeito! Alot kisses for you, my darling!

Valeu pelas reviews gente e só pra informa o nome da fic, feng yue, é na verdade, o nome de um filme. Eu ainda ñ vi ele, mas eu li a sinopse( q falava sobre a vida de um menino e uma menina q cresceram juntos dentro de um palácio) e achei legal e quis fazer do jeito que eu imaginava a história. Pra fala a verdade, axo q a minha fic ñ tem nada a vê com o filme, pelo contrario, eu só usei a sinopse como base pro inicio da fic. Só to falandu pra ñ fik chato! P

Espero q continuem a mandar seus comentarios, pq vcs naum imaginam como eu fiko feliz e qual é o tamanho do meu sorriso quando recebo as reviews no meu e-mail! Brigadu a todos!

Bjinhos mt happy pra vcs!!!!!!

Caroll 


	4. A Triste Imperatriz e a Surpresa de Syao...

**Capitulo 4 – A Triste Imperatriz e a Surpresa de Syaoran**

Sakura se encaminhava para o seu quarto. Ainda tinha em mente aquela boca grosseira que a beijara de forma tão rude. Se encontrasse aquele monstro em sua frente, neste exato instante, lhe acertaria vários socos na cara.

Lang a seguia, temerosa, pelo estranho humor da princesa. O que diabos aquela menina tinha? Nunca a vira tão injuriada! Olhando para a janela lateral, Sakura vê o sol se acomodar entre grandiosas montanhas. A mistura de cores do entardecer pareciam se entrosar com tanta facilidade, que fascinavam aquela curiosa garota. O mar de cores era tão poético e confortante.

Sem se dar conta, hipnotizada pela magia das cores, Sakura se bate de frente com alguém, sendo segurada para evitar uma possível queda.

- Ai, me perdoe, eu... – enquanto tentava se explicar sentiu as palavras lhe fugirem a mente, ao fitar a outra pessoa. Era um formoso rapaz alto e de pele clara, que tinha formas delicadas na face. Possuía cabelos curtos e acinzentados, e olhos negros como a noite. Usava óculos e vestia roupas de seda azulada. Tinha um porte respeitável e um olhar levemente adocicado, extremamente gentil.

- Não, eu que peço desculpas! Estava distraído, e admirando as belas cores do pôr do sol. Tens que me perdoar, mas é que não resisto a este espetáculo poético... – Sakura arregala os olhos, percebendo a tamanha delicadeza daquelas palavras. - ...Mas, vejo que não foi em vão minha distração. O destino me enfeitiçou para me fazer encontrar algo mais belo ainda! – disse olhando-a de forma carinhosa.

Ela se sentia extremamente envergonhada com tais dizeres. Nunca pensou que seria elogiada daquela forma, sendo comparada a grandeza do entardecer. Aquele misterioso homem a enfeitiçava com palavras tão harmoniosas e doces, embriagando sua alma que parecia pedir mais. Suas frases eram perfeitas e delicadas, revelando o clamoroso espírito romântico daquela criatura. Estava encantada...

- Eu...

- Oh, desculpe! – ele a solta, vendo o rubor na delicada face.

Ambos ficam em silêncio, até este ser quebrado por um frio chamado.

- Sakura!

- Oh, Imperatriz! – curva-se Lang.

Sakura olha para o lado e encontra Sorae, acompanhada de duas servas. De expressão séria e numa postura elegante, ela encarava os olhos esverdeados da menina.

- O que está fazendo? Não sabes que deveria estar em seus aposentos?

Por um instante a menina pensou em lhe responder com palavras rudes, pois detestava o olhar de desdém da grande Imperatriz, mas logo pensou em Kaho e no que ela lhe recomendara.

- Sinto muito, Grande Mãe... – ela se curva. – Mas enquanto dirigia-me ao quarto, acabei, por distração, esbarrando neste cavalheiro e estava a lhe pedir desculpas pelo meu erro... – mantém seus olhos abaixados.

- Muito bem! Pelo jeito sua professora conseguiu colocar juízo e bons modos em sua pessoa. Mas mesmo assim, deveria olhar para onde se dirige, para evitar estes acidentes!

- Sinto muitíssimo... – fecha o punho tentando conter a si mesma e para evitar os confrontos desnecessários que teria, caso revidasse.

- Se já terminou, venha comigo! – encara a menina, que lhe retruca o olhar. – Não ouse perguntar, pois isto é uma ordem...

- Jamais ousaria desrespeitá-la... – sorri levemente, enquanto se dirige para o cavalheiro a sua frente. – Perdão pela minha distração, mas se me der licença, vou atender ao chamado da Grande Mãe... – Sakura tentou se conter, mas suas últimas palavras ainda assim soaram desrespeitosas. Acontecia que sua revolta era tão grande, que seu espírito rebelde não conseguia ser contido facilmente.

Sorae apenas fitou a menina. Maldita criatura, quando ela aprenderia a se pôr em seu lugar? Não sabia explicar a indignação que crescia dentro de si, mas aquela garota sabia irritá-la de tal forma, que seu ser se enchia de nojo por sua simples presença. Definitivamente, a personalidade da pequena não fora herdada de Nadeshiko.

Passando pelos grandes corredores, sendo assistidas pelas raras peças de decoração, a imperatriz trilhava seu caminho até seu quarto, sendo seguida por Sakura e três criadas. Chegando até uma grande porta, as servas foram dispensadas e as outras duas damas adentraram o local.

Sentando em uma pequena e rasteira mesa, Sorae indica um lugar a Sakura, bem a sua frente, onde poderia encará-la face a face. A pequena garota sentou-se calmamente nas confortáveis almofadas de veludo avermelhadas. Constatando estar bem ajeitada, colocou suas mãos sobre os joelhos e olhou para Sorae.

- Fui informada de que finalizaram suas aulas....

- Sim...

- Pois bem, agora que já completastes teus estudos, está na hora de se casar, afinal, já tens quinze anos. Por isso, você tem permissão para estar na festa de hoje! – informa meio contrariada.

- Se me permite perguntar, a festa comemora o quê?

- A festa será dada em homenagem aos Capitães e Generais, que chegam para uma reunião geral com o Imperador.

Sakura arregala os olhos, tamanha fora a sua surpresa. Li acabara de se tornar Capitão, isto significava que ele estaria nesta festa. Sentiu no estômago um rebuliço, e um crescente enjôo, lembrando-se, novamente, do beijo.

- E isto inclui o jovem Syaoran Li, afinal, como já deves saber, ele fora nomeado Capitão de uma das melhores tropas da elite. – Sorae afirmou, colocando um tom provocativo em sua voz.

- Por que me contas isto? – olha-a injuriada.

- Só achei que fosse de seu interesse! – olha-a sarcástica – Afinal, foram amigos a seis anos atrás! Quem sabe, ele não queira fazer de sua pessoa uma noiva!

- Como ousas dizer isto?! – altera-se na voz, tornando seu olhar mais ofensivo.

- Qual o problema? Não gostarias de ser tocada pela única pessoa que a ajudou, quando estava preste a morrer? – desafia-a com as palavras, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas – Ou será que tens medo de sentir teu corpo ser tocado por ele?

A menina parou no mesmo instante. Por que Sorae lhe dizia aquelas coisas? Está certo que todos, dentro do império, sabiam da amizade dos dois, mas a Imperatriz usava estes argumentos como se quisesse feri-la, sabendo do ocorrido entre eles.

- Por que me diz estas coisas? O que eu fiz para você?

Sorae se assusta com aquela situação. A Imperatriz sente o corpo todo imobilizar-se, ao olhar para os olhos da menina. Aquele olhar. Aquele olhar tristonho e recendido, pedindo por clemência, através dos orbes encharcados. Era Nadeshiko! Por deus, aqueles olhos eram os mesmo de Nadeshiko!

- Sa-saia... – sussurrou com dificuldade.

- O quê?

- Saia...Daqui...

- O que a senhora tem? – pergunta preocupada.

- Me deixe em paz! SAIA DESTE LUGAR IMEDIATAMENTE! – grita desesperada.

Sakura sente o corpo cair para fora das almofadas e se segura no chão. Mas o que diabos aquela mulher tinha? Parecia possuída, pois seus olhos transbordavam de fúria. Aquela mulher havia enlouquecido, pensava assustada. Sem perder mais tempo, levanta-se subitamente e corre para a saída do quarto, dirigindo-se para a liberdade dos corredores. Bate as grandes portas de madeira e se dirige para seu quarto, deixando a Imperatriz com sua solidão.

Sorae ainda se mantinha em estado de choque. Por que aquela maldita criança tinha de possuir os olhos de sua querida Nadeshiko? Deus, como doía reencontrar o olhar da doce falecida. Como sentia saudades de sua amada confidente de infância e parceira de alegres momentos.

Sentindo a cabeça girar com tantas lembranças, a solitária imperatriz cambaleia até sua cama. Ao sentir o corpo pesar sobre a maciez do colchão, afunda seu rosto na gostosa colcha de cetim. Por um instante, sentiu o tempo parar, como se o mundo houvesse adormecido na eternidade. Deitou o rosto de lado e se pôs a observar a penumbra do anoitecer. O dia já havia se despedido e lá estava ela, novamente remoendo sua infelicidade.

Quando menina, ela adorava brincar com suas lindas bonecas e detestava quando Chon as quebrava com suas molecagens:

_- Não me interessa se um dia ainda vais ser o grande imperador da China, você não tem direito de fazer isso, são as minhas bonecas, Chon!!!! – reclamava chorosa._

_- Deixe de ser chata Sorae, são somente bonecas estúpidas! Se eu não as quebrasse, com certeza alguém, algum dia, o faria! – retruca o jovem menino, mostrando-lhe a língua._

_- Você é um idiota! Odeio ter você como primo!!!_

_- Eu também odeio ter uma chata, como você, como parente!_

_- Por que estão brigando? – pergunta outra garotinha, que se aproxima dos dois primos._

_- Nadeshiko, o Chon quebrou as minhas lindas bonecas! Eu as tinha ganhado há somente três dias, quando meu pai voltou de sua viagem ao Oeste do país!_

_- Mas por que você fez isto? – pergunta para o menino._

_- Eu...Não foi de propósito! Eu juro! Eu escorreguei sobre elas, não queria quebrá-las!_

_- Viu, ele não fez por querer, Sorae! – sorri a pequena garota de cabelos ondulados._

_- Mas, eu as achava tão bonitas, por que ele tinha que fazer isto?_

_- Eu já disse que foi um acidente! Deixe de ser chata!_

_- Eu não sou chata, seu idiota!_

_- Parem, assim não vão resolver nada! Será que vocês dois não vêem que a culpa é dos dois?_

_ - Como? – repetem em coro._

_- Sorae, se você brincasse com suas boneca, num lugar mais seguro, ao invés do jardim, não correria o risco de quebrá-las! – olha para a menina de longos cabelos escurecidos e olhos misteriosos. – E Chon, se você tomasse mais cuidado, não teria esbarrado nas coisas da sua prima! – desvia o olhar, para o menino mais velho e de face rebelde. – Agora, façam as pazes! – ordena._

_ - Mas, eu sou o futuro imperador, não devo desculpas a ninguém! – fala esnobe._

_- Chon, não importa o quão poderoso você seja, ou venha a ser, deve sempre ter em mente uma atitude humilde! Isso cativa as pessoas e as fará confiar e respeitar você! Se começar a praticar desde cedo, virá a ser um ótimo imperador e um grande homem, digno de respeito. – olha docemente para o garoto, que sente a face ruborizar._

_- Obrigada, Nadeshiko... – fala timidamente. – E desculpe, Sorae! Prometo que lhe darei novas bonecas, para compensar a sua perda._

_- EstÁ bem. – sorri para ele e olha para Nadeshiko. – Você é uma das pessoas mais gentis que já conheci em toda a minha vida!_

_- Obrigada! Eu gosto muito de vocês dois e espero que sejamos amigos para sempre! – corre e abraça os dois._

Sorae sente uma lágrima lhe escapar dos olhos. Como sentia falta dos tempos de infância. Maldita a hora em que descobrira que estava apaixonada por Chon. Aquela paixão havia estragado tudo! Principalmente quando soubera que seu amado também estava apaixonado, mas por Nadeshiko!

Como a vida era injusta. Por que tudo acabara deste jeito? Ela sempre gostara muito de sua amiga, mas amava Chon, como ninguém jamais havia feito! Sua vida tornara-se um inferno por causa deste amor, pois ela sabia não ser correspondida, mas não conseguia esquecê-lo igualmente. E tudo ficara mais difícil quando virara esposa dele.

Quando fora possuída por ele, sentiu-se no paraíso. Pôde beijá-lo, tocar seus cabelos, sua pele. Pôde sentir seu toque trêmulo e aconchegante lhe acariciar com toda a inexperiência da pouca idade. Sentiu aquele corpo quente e suado lhe transformar em mulher, fazendo-a suspirar e gritar com o auge de todo aquele prazer.

Mas apesar de tê-la, ela sabia não ser o desejo do Imperador. Mesmo sendo ela a Imperatriz, sabia que Nadeshiko era o único desejo de Chon. Mesmo quando ele tocava seu corpo, sabia que era o corpo de Nadeshiko que ele queria. Mas antes isto não importava, pois o simples fato de senti-lo já lhe bastava.

Infelizmente, querê-lo só para si já era desejar muito. Nunca pensou que seu Imperador fosse tão ambicioso, a ponto de fazer aquilo com Nadeshiko. Ele fora cruel com sua pobre amiga. _"Quem sou eu para julgar Chon, se sei que ele fez isso pelo que sentia por ela. Eu mesma já fiz loucuras por ele e pelo amor que sinto. Mesmo sabendo que era crueldade, nunca o repreendi por ter feito de Nadeshiko sua esposa, mesmo ela não querendo. No final, ela só sentia amizade por ele. No entanto ele nunca aceitou e fez aquela monstruosidade..."_, pensa ressentida e culpada por guardar aquele segredo repugnante. Pensando agora, apesar de sentir raiva da pequena Sakura, a pobre menina não tinha culpa de ser quem era. O culpado de tudo era o Imperador, pois...

- Com licença, Imperatriz! – chama uma das criadas a interrompendo bruscamente.

- O quê?! – fala assustada, enquanto limpa o rosto – O que foi?

- Já devo avisar as outras criadas para que comecem a arrumar as outras consortes e os outros filhos de vosso esposo?

- Ah, sim, claro, já comecem a arrumá-los, e mande uma das criadas vir aqui, começarei a me preparar também!

- Sim, senhora! – a jovem criada se retira, mas rapidamente retorna. – Desculpe-me, mas esqueci de avisá-la: o Imperador deseja vê-la em seus aposentos, antes que se arrume para a festa!

- Já estou indo... – fala seriamente.

O Imperador encontrava-se em seu quarto. Esperava por Sorae, pois tinha de saber se ela havia falado com Sakura. Olhando a sua volta, lembrava-se que já se fazia um ano e meio que não chamava sua Imperatriz em seu quarto. Mas não podiam culpá-lo. Ninguém sabia o quão difícil era desposar uma criaturinha que ele vira nascer, pois era cinco anos mais velho que ela e que se tornara sua parceira de brincadeiras. Se ele a amasse verdadeiramente, não seria um problema, mas seu sentimento não era este.

Ainda se lembrava como havia sido difícil deflorá-la. Na hora, não soube o que se apossara de si, mas só se lembrava de ter sentido um forte desejo ao ver a branca pele exposta a sua frente. Sorae era uma mulher muito bonita, tanto de rosto como de corpo, mas ele se sentia um monstro por tocá-la sem amá-la. Porém o desejo falara mais alto e ele a havia feito uma mulher. Lembrava-se de como o dia seguinte lhe fora deprimente. Maldita a hora em que fora obrigado a se casar, por vontade de seu pai.

- Desejava me ver?

- Sim, entre Sorae... – olha-a fixamente.

Lentamente ela ordena a suas servas que fechassem as portas do quarto. Vira-se de frente para ele, avança três passos e pára.

- Sabe que não mordo... – riu ele, debochando.

- Esta distância está perfeita para conversarmos... – olha-o, séria.

- Por que o destino me entregou uma esposa tão teimosa e difícil?

- Sei que queres saber da minha conversa com a menina Sakura. Pois bem, ela se apresentará na festa de hoje e, sim, ela esta um pouco mais apresentável. – fala apressadamente e irritada. – Agora, se me dá licença...

- Não...

- Como?

- Só saíra quando eu mandar...

- Já terminei de lhe dizer o que queria ouvir... – responde com raiva, mas em um tom baixo.

- Por que me trata assim? Será que ainda não consegue perceber que sou seu marido, após tantos anos?

- Sim, mas se fostes realmente meu marido, me chamaria mais vezes em teu quarto... – alfineta.

- ...- franze a testa, em sinal de desaprovação.

- Por que não argumenta sobre isto agora, meu senhor? Vais me dizer que é mentira? – olha-o sarcasticamente. – Sabes que não é mentira, pois não sentes vontade de me ver ou prazer em me ter em tua cama!

Sorae não sabia o que estava dizendo, só tinha certeza de que as palavras saíam sozinhas, sem seu consentimento. Não queria desafiá-lo, tampouco fazer pouco caso, mas estava com raiva devido às lembranças e em ser evitada por ele.

- Mas também, o que mais iria querer de mim? Já lhe garanti um herdeiro saudável e forte; te presenteei com uma das mais belas damas como filha e te represento com respeito perante os outros. Fales a verdade, eu sou um enfeite desta maldita corte que você governa, pois nem me amar tu fazes!!! – grita.

Chon só a observa. O que aquela mulher tinha? De onde vinha tanta raiva? Sorae nunca deixava de falar o que sentia, desde pequena ela o fazia. Mas esta situação era desconhecida para si. Ela falava estas coisas como se as tivesse guardado por tempos. A verdade é que suas afirmações eram corretas. Quase todas, pois ele até sentia prazer em tê-la, mas se sentia culpado após. Além disso, ele a amava, mas como um irmão ama sua pequena irmãzinha.

Apesar de ter conhecimento das razões dela, detestava ser desafiado ou humilhado pelos outros. Com postura firme, se aproxima de Sorae e a agarra pelos ombros, assustando-a.

- Cala-te mulher, pois não mais quero ouvir tuas reclamações. Queres me ter junto a teu corpo? Pois, bem, que sejas agora! – ameaça esbravecido.

- Te afasta de mim, ser repugnante. Já não mais quero teu cheiro, pois este me dá nós no estômago!

A Imperatriz não conseguia parar de ofendê-lo, pois o fazia com prazer, como se todo o seu amor se transformasse em repudia.

- Não tens o direito de me negar isso! Sou teu marido, teu dono e se estavas a pouco reclamando de minha ausência é por que me queres!

- Te falei aquelas coisas, pois são verdades entaladas! – ameaça-o com o olhar. – Não quero o aconchego da tua cama, tampouco teus chamegos mentirosos, quero é que vejas o que teu espírito egoísta faz comigo!

- Agora não se trata de tuas vontades e sim das minhas! – a empurra contra a parede, encurralando sua Imperatriz. – Deves cumprir a tuas obrigações... – desce a mão até o busto de Sorae, que tenta empurrá-lo inutilmente.

- Me deixe... – geme contrariada.

- Fique quieta... – sussurra enquanto a beija.

Sorae sentia o chão se abrir por debaixo de seus pés, enquanto seu corpo flutuava na imensidão do infinito. A boca dele era tão quente. Aquele cheiro másculo que só ele possuía lhe embriagava as narinas, enquanto o gosto daquela saliva lhe penetrava as papilas. Detestava quando se deixava controlar pelos toques dele. Ela podia estar transbordando em fúria, que bastaria um simples suspiro dele em seu pescoço, que o mundo se transformava em flores.

Ela finalmente voltava à estaca zero. Estava conseguindo se livrar de toda aquela angústia, mas, infelizmente, novamente se deixava dominar por aquele sentimento que a tornava tão fraca.

De repente, eles ouvem a porta arquear e se separam com o susto.

- Oh, perdão, senhor! – fala um dos servos.

- Tudo bem... – se afasta dela - O que queres?

- As tropas estão chegando!

- Sim, pode se retirar, já estou indo!

O criado faz uma reverência e se retira.

- Já estou indo... – fala Sorae, sem encará-lo.

- Te quero neste quarto esta noite! – ordena forte e imponente.

- ...- ela para e hesita. _"Diga não!"_, fala para si mesma - Sim,...Meu senhor.....

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto. Estava nervosa e angustiada. Iria rever Syaoran e a situação não poderia lhe parecer pior, afinal, com que expressões iria encará-lo? _"Pelos deuses Sakura, deixe de ser burra! Ele não viu seu rosto!"_, falava para si mesma. Infelizmente, isto não a fazia parar de sentir aquele terrível frio no estômago.

- Sakura, ainda não tomou banho! – repreende a velha Lang, ao adentrar o quarto da menina.

- Perdoe-me Lang! Mas é que... – ela fica sem palavras para argumentar a situação.

Lang a olha, com olhos cansados. Sakura não mudava. Mesmo possuindo um corpo de mulher, sua ingenuidade infantil persistia em lhe habitar a mente, e era exatamente por isso que temia por ela, afinal, o mundo não lhe seria gentil e poucos a entenderiam.

- Está bem, vamos para o banho agora! – ordena a velha.

- Está certo... – suspira.

Sakura se dirige para dentro de um quarto anexado ao seu. Lá estava o grande ofurô cheio de água vaporizada. Enquanto Lang pegava suas vestes festivas, a menina retirava os elegantes panos que vestia, se sentindo libertar de toda aquela luxuosidade. Por um instante pode sentir-se pura e verdadeira. Adentrando a morna água de seu banho, recosta seu corpo naquela grande banheira.

Olhava para o teto, pensativa, sem saber o que aconteceria. Syaoran havia mudado. Ele estava diferente, com um certo ar vulgar. Mas, talvez fosse só a primeira impressão, afinal, mal pudera observá-lo. Naquela hora, tudo que tinha em sua mente era confuso e vago. Ela sabia que um reencontro tinha de ocorrer, pois se preparara para isto durante seis anos. Mas quando ouviu Yamazaki lhe falar aquele nome, todo o seu conhecimento pareceu lhe evacuar a mente.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que batalhara com ele. Simplesmente não parecia real, pois tudo fora muito momentâneo. O fato de encontrá-lo, mesmo não tendo certeza da sua localização, de terem batalhado de igual para igual e de terem se beijado...Deus, maldito seja aquele imbecil, praguejava.

Com raiva de suas lembranças, a garota mergulha sua cabeça dentro d'água. Por que estas coisas só aconteciam com ela? Todo o universo parecia conspirar contra seu destino! E quem era ela para vencer aquela batalha? Ninguém! Era uma simples menina em um mundo sujo e injusto que a oprimia, por ser do sexo feminino.

- Está louca, menina! – grita Lang que a puxa para a superfície. – Desejas morrer, criatura?!

- Me deixe... – resmunga, tristonha. – Eu sou um nada neste lugar....Não me querem nesta maldita festa...Só querem que eu esteja lá para me prender a um homem que nem conheço, e se livrarem de mim...

- Ah, minha menina... – suspira a velha que lhe abraça a pequena cabeça encharcada. – Não fales assim, minha criança. Não tens culpa de nada neste mundo...

- Não, eu tenho certeza de que a culpa é minha! Eu estraguei tudo com meu nascimento! – começa a chorar no ombro da velha.

- Não, não fales isto. Ah, se soubesse como este mundo já estava arruinado antes de tua vinda... – lhe acaricia a face branca. – Tu não tens culpa de nada, apenas pagas por erros antigos...

- Como? – a menina a encara.

- Tua vida, teus problemas...- a velha faz uma longa pausa e lhe olha profundamente. – Nada mais são do que reflexos das conseqüências do passado...

- De que problemas...Tu estas falando?

- Águas passadas não movem moinhos, minha doce criança. Deixe o passado descansar em paz, não vale a pena mexer em cicatrizes antigas.

- Mas...

- Nada de 'mas'! Vamos vire-se e me deixe lavar tuas costas. E pares de chorar, ou teus olhos ficarão tão inchados que nem a maquiagem ira lhe ajudar!

Sakura termina de se lavar e sai daquela saleta. Lang a ajuda a colocar suas longas vestes. Primeiro, a menina se cobre com uma longa e fina túnica transparente. Em seguida, veste uma espécie de camisola decotada, que lhe cobria o pescoço e possuía grandes mangas largas. Por cima lhe foi colocado um longo colete de seda levemente rosada, todo decorado com pétalas de cerejeira. Seu abdômen foi enfeitado com uma peça de tecido leve, sendo presa com uma rica faixa avermelhada, em detalhes dourados.

Seus longos cabelos foram delicadamente penteados e lhe foi preso somente a parte superior em um pequeno coque, que em seguida fez par a um riquíssimo enfeite de flores e pequenas pedras esmeralda. Em seu rosto, a maquiagem lhe foi pouca, pois sua face em si, já era por demasiada bela.

Sakura termina de se enfeitar com as suas reluzentes pulseiras e adornos e se vira de frente para Lang. A velha lhe encara com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e orgulho.

Ela estava linda, perfeita, magnífica! Se um dia os anjos tivessem de ter inveja de um mortal, esta seria Sakura. A falecida, com certeza, estaria muito orgulhosa de sua criança. A empregada se aproxima da penteadeira e pega um grande frasco de perfume. Aproxima-se de Sakura e esguicha no ar a deliciosa fragrância ao redor da menina, que instantaneamente fecha os olhos.

Sentindo aquele doce cheiro no ar, Sakura lembra-se de suas gostosas tardes de primavera, em que se sentava ao pé de sua grande árvore e dormia a sua sombra. Ao ouvir o silencio do ambiente, ela arqueia seus grandes olhos e encontra Lang com um sorriso bobo na face.

- Está na hora...

- Sim...- responde docemente.

Syaoran alisava constantemente a farda de seu uniforme. Olhava-se no espelho e desaprovava sua cabeleira rebelde. Sentia o suor do nervosíssimo lhe escorrer pela espinha, enquanto seu estômago se embrulhava com aquela situação. Não via a hora de abrirem as portas daquela maldita saleta. Dali a poucos minutos ele entraria no salão real e reencontraria a sociedade que abandonou e em especial a sua pequena bonequinha.

"_Diabos, homem..."_, xingava-se, _"...pare de pensar nela com estes adjetivos melosos! Quando eras crianças, tudo bem, mas agora és um homem! Não uma criatura afeminada!"_

- Syaoran?

- O quê? – olha a rapaz que o chamava, assustado.

- Pelos deuses, o que você tem? Parece nervoso!

- Estas louco?! Eu nunca fico nervoso! – olha-o irritado.

- Se é o que diz...

- Senhores! – chama um dos grandes generais que ali se encontrava. – Acompanhem-me até o salão! Nosso grande Imperador ordena que nos apresentemos!

Todos os grandes guerreiros dali se levantam e se dirigem a entrada. Matsuya, seu soldado de confiança, se encontrava ali presente, pois o Imperador permitia a presença de um membro das tropas.

Com passos firmes, Li adentra o grande salão dourado. Totalmente enfeitado e iluminado, o luxo do lugar parecia querer lhe penetrar a alma. Damas, perfeitamente vestidas e belas, desfilavam em companhia de familiares, enquanto se deixavam observar as reluzentes jóias em seus pescoços, pulsos e orelhas. Já os homens, encontravam-se em rodas exclusivistas e animadas, onde discutiam a política e elogiavam a beleza e fortuna da cidade proibida.

Seu Imperador, rodeado pelos amigos mais próximos e pessoas importantes, conversava longe do trono, mantendo sempre seu ar de superioridade e realeza. Ao notar a presença de seus guerreiros, o Grande Filho dos Céus se aproximou e foi recebido com reverências. Ordenando a recomposição deles, recebeu olhares sinceros de devoção e obediência.

Ele se dirige a seu trono e para ao lado deste, pedindo o silêncio geral.

- Escutem todos aqui presentes. Membros da sociedade, respeitados políticos e homens de bem, eis que chegam aqui, meus leais guerreiros. Generais e Capitães recebam, como gratidão por sua força e coragem, os aplausos de agradecimento do povo da China e de seu imperador!

O momento seguinte foi seguido por uma grande enxurrada de agradecimentos e bateres de mãos. As mulheres encontravam-se ao canto, onde aplaudiam silenciosamente acompanhadas dos mais velhos e os homens, mais ao centro, de onde viam de perto os defensores do império.

Syaoran não podia sentir-se mais orgulhoso. Tinha certeza de que se seu pai o visse, seus olhos brilhariam radiantes. Infelizmente, ele havia falecido fazia dois anos e isto o pôs no comando da família. Quando se fez o silêncio, o Imperador tornou a falar.

- Agora, meus caros, peço-lhes para que se afastem dos portões laterais e abram caminho para minhas esposas e filhas!

As pessoas, instantaneamente, se puseram a abrir caminho. Os grandes portões dourados foram arqueados e delicadas beldades surgiram. Uma mais linda do que a outra, pensavam os homens. Eram tão formosas as moças e mulheres, que todos abriam suas bocas ao vê-las passar.

Syaoran, em particular, sentia-se embriagar com tanta formosura. Tão belas, porém tão proibidas, pensava divertidamente. Ele se encantara com todas, mas uma jovem, em particular, lhe chamara muito a atenção. Ela era pequena e delicada. De pele branca e longos cabelos negros, seus olhos tristonhos o encantavam. Seguia-a maravilhado, com o olhar. Viu-a se sentar em uma ala reservada para a família real e ficou a pensar se ela seria filha ou esposa do grande imperador.

- Quem estas olhando, meu Capitão?! – divertia-se Matsuya.

- Não que sejas da tua conta, soldado insolente... – falava ao mesmo tempo em que não parava de olhá-la – Mas meus olhos perseguem aquela adorável dama, de longos cabelos negros! – sorri maliciosamente.

- Tens muito bom gosto, Li! Pelo que sei, ela é Meiling, a 9º filha do Grande Imperador. Dizem que é a preferida dele. E não deve ser para menos, afinal, ela é filha da Imperatriz Sorae.

- Meiling, heim... – olhava-a fixamente. – Eu não me importaria de fazê-la minha esposa, se quisesse me casar!

- Com certeza conseguiria, pois ganharias pontos extras por ser filho de Shang Li!

- Se ela é a favorita, acho que não teria problemas para consegui-la!

- Não faças besteiras, Li! Sei que, apesar da sua beleza, não irias querer nada sério com ela, então não tentes seduzir esta mulher!

- Tu deves me julgar um sem-vergonha, não?! – olha-o indignado.

- Sim...

- Oras! Não, tudo bem, esta eu deixo passar, pois estamos em um lugar formal! – desembucha irritado. – Mas, e você, viu alguma que tenha lhe agradado?

- Por favor, Capitão! Não me dou nem ao luxo de escolher. São filhas do Imperador, por mais que eu desejasse alguma, não teria chances de me casar com ela!

- Não queres que eu acredite nisto, não é? Vais me dizer, que nenhuma lhe chamou a atenção, em especial?

- Bom...Olhe para aquele lado – aponta discretamente para a direita do altar do trono. – Procure uma garota de longos cabelos claros e roupas rosadas.

Syaoran segue as instruções do amigo, até deparar seus olhos na moça indicada. Pelos deuses, aquilo era uma deusa ou mortal?! Ele se sentia congelado, olhando para aquela criatura belíssima. Aquela aparência doce e gentil, em face de menina. Aqueles lindos olhos esverdeados eram provocantes, debochados e extremamente excitantes. Aquela pele branca parecia enfeitiçá-lo, como se o chamasse, o desafiasse a descobrir mais.

Mas, aqueles olhos... Eles lhe eram tão familiares...! Assustadoramente familiares!

- Sa-sakura...! – balbuciou trêmulo e excitado.

_Continua..._

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Oi, gente!**

**Olha desculpa pelo atraso, mas as provas tão chegando e tah difícil! #P ( e eu ainda tive um bloqueios desgraçados....¬¬;)**

**Eu ainda não vou postar os comentários por falta de tempo, mas até o fim da semana eu o faço! .**

**Obrigado a todos que escreveram e please, mandem reviews!**

**Bjinhos felizes para todos e um bjaum especial pra minha grande revisora, M-chan!!!!**

**Caroll**


	5. Meu Desejo

**Capitulo 5- Meu desejo**

Sakura vagava por entre sua "família". Todas as esposas de seu pai estavam lindas. Ela olhava para todas, com seus olhos implorando uma aceitação.

Algumas lhe eram muito bondosas, mas outras mal olhavam-na nos olhos. Sabia que tudo se tratava da influência do imperador e de Sorae. De repente, ela encontra os olhos de Meiling a lhe encarar. Ela estava junto de Chiu-Liang, que lhe sorriu docemente e lhe convidou a sentar-se junto deles. Sentindo-se estranhamente feliz, se aproximou dos dois irmãos.

- Como vão, meus irmãos? Poderia me juntar a vocês?

- Claro, sente-se Sakura! – respondeu o primogênito.

Aquela situação era um tanto confusa. Chiu-Liang nunca lhe fora tão amável e receptor, já Meiling, como de costume, evitava lhe encarar.

- Obrigada! – falou sorridente.

- Esta muito bonita, Sakura! Estas vestes ficaram muito bem em você!

- És muito gentil, mas vocês dois estão muito elegantes também. Principalmente você, Meiling. Esta incrivelmente bela nestes trajes!

- É muita gentileza a sua...- fala friamente – Mas se me dão licença, vou me juntar a minhas outras irmãs... – ela se levanta e sai.

Sakura a olha, tristonha. O que ela havia feito de errado? Não conseguia compreender porque isso sempre tinha que acontecer...

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Meiling está de mau-humor hoje. Parece que tiveram que acordá-la para a festa! – ele disse sorrindo e olhando-a simpaticamente.

- Parece que ela está assim todos os dias, então... – fala calma, enquanto brinca com uma de suas pulseiras. – Sempre soube que Meiling não gosta de mim, não precisa inventar mentiras para encobri-la. Na verdade, já esperava esta reação ao aceitar seu gentil convite.

- Sakura...

- Você também, Chiu-Liang! Nunca gostou de mim! – olha-o sorrindo. – Na verdade, não entendo sua atitude...

- Sakura... – ele coloca sua mão, sobre a dela. – É verdade que sempre te maltratei na infância, mas saibas que me arrependo terrivelmente de meus atos. Por favor, entendas que eu fui muito influenciado pela opinião de minha mãe e de meu pai, que insistiam em taxá-la como rebelde! Mas, hoje eu vejo que não necessito ser manipulado pela opinião dos outros e que tenho todo o direito de tratá-la com respeito, pois sou o futuro imperador deste país! Por favor, aceite minhas mais sinceras desculpas!

- Escute Chiu-Liang,.. – sorri para ele. – Aceito com todo prazer suas desculpas e entendo a sua situação. Mas, não penses que tem o direito de me aceitar bem, só por que é o futuro soberano deste país. As pessoas não precisam se deixar influenciar pelas outras, elas podem fazer seus próprios julgamentos. Por isso, não julgues que os outros são inferiores e que só por isto, podes fazer o que queres. – lhe encara de forma gentil.

- Como podes ser tão gentil com pessoas que te tratam tão mal?

- Simples, não consigo! Só tento seguir o conselho de uma sábia pessoa, que muito me ensinou...

Syaoran continuava paralisado com a visão de Sakura. Tudo parecia muito confuso, porém extremamente correto. Vê-la agradava não só a seu coração, mas também a sua alma. Deus, como podia existir criatura tão bela no mundo?

- Capitão, tudo bem? Está calado desde que lhe indiquei a jovem!

- Matsuya... – ele fala lentamente – Aquela jovem....

- O que tem ela?

- É...

- O quê?! – olha novamente para a garota e rapidamente olha para a face de Li – Não, não pode ser! Ela é... "aquela garotinha"?!

- Sim...

- Meu Deus! Mas, você me disse que ela... Ela...!

- Assustador, não?! – fala atormentado.

- Gente, olha só o que o tempo faz, não? – fala rindo.

Syaoran não conseguia ficar calmo, tudo que queria era ir correndo em direção a ela, pegá-la à força e se trancar em um quarto. Tendo noção do que pensava, agitou rapidamente a cabeça, pois não podia ficar pensando nestas coisas.

De repente, sentiu como se suas pernas ganhassem vida independente da vontade dele. Seu desejo de aproximação era tão forte que toda aquela situação lhe fugia do controle.

- Capitão? – Matsuya o chamava confuso. – Onde está indo?

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia... – responde atordoado.

Li se aproximava lentamente da ala onde se encontrava Sakura. Deus, a cada passo que dava sentia-se tremer nas bases. Não sabia qual seria a reação dela, mas tudo que queria naquele momento era chegar mais perto e encarar-lhe, face a face, aquelas belas orbes esverdeadas.

Chiu-Liang e Sakura permaneciam em silencio. Desde que haviam tocado em assuntos passados, ambos encontravam-se em um terrível constrangimento.

De repente, Sakura vê o primogênito se levantar e arquear um grande sorriso acolhedor. "Para quem ele estaria olhando?", pensa confusa.

- Capitão Syaoran Li, que grande prazer lhe rever após seis longos anos! – fala simpaticamente.

Sakura sente o sangue gelar. O que? Syaoran estava se aproximando?

- Futuro Imperador, Chiu-Liang, é uma alegria reencontrar a sua pessoa! – fala educadamente.

- Veja, Sakura, seu velho amigo de brincadeiras esta aqui! – indica.

Sakura arregala os olhos e se levanta de costas para ele. Lentamente, se vira e o encontra cara-a-cara.

Ambos ficam estáticos ao se verem. Sakura sentia seus olhos se inflamarem com as chamas da vingança e Syaoran, sentia-se desmanchar com aquele olhar, ao mesmo tempo, que sentia calafrios de mau presságio.

De repente Sakura desloca-se de seu lugar e atinge a face de Syaoran. A raiva era tamanha, que ela perdera o controle. Syaoran arregalara os olhos, surpreso e intimamente ferido. Nunca pensou que seria ferido pelas bondosas mãos de Sakura.

Lentamente retornou a encará-la. Reencontrou a figura da menina, totalmente reprimida, como se quisesse se fazer invisível na frente dele. Viu a mão ofensora da delicada dama, retrair-se para junto a seu corpo. Encolhida e agarrada a si mesma, os olhos esmeralda não mais o focavam e ali, a frente de todas aquelas damas assustadas, Sakura, sua pequena bonequinha de porcelana, nunca lhe pareceu tão distante.

Chiu-Liang olhava surpreso para sua irmã. O que se apossara daquela garota, para atacar seu antigo amigo? Por mais fortes que fossem suas dúvidas, seu instinto de proteção, lhe falava mais alto e como se quisesse encobri-la, falou às gargalhadas:

- Oras, não se espante capitão! Sakura só lhe quis ser gentil, afastando o inseto que lhe pousava a face. Infelizmente, minha adorada enteada não o fez da forma mais delicada, certo, Sakura?! – dirigiu seu olhar nervoso para a menina.

- Se me dão licença, gostaria de me retirar! – falou, apressada e afobada, correndo por entre as pessoas, em busca de liberdade.

Sorae olhava para todos a seu redor. Seu imponente esposo não lhe dirigia o olhar, nem se dignava a fitá-la. Sentiu a revolta tomar conta de si, por deixar-se dominar daquela forma. Aqueles carinhos melosos e afobados, vindos de supostos sentimentos momentâneos e sem consistência. Maldito! Como conseguia lhe domar a alma daquela forma, se cada suspiro, cada beijo... Cada carícia, nada mais eram do que um bando de reflexos animais!

Como podia amar tamanho insensível? A tratava como objeto, enfeite de tantos anos! Sentindo cada membro de seu corpo reprimir-se de nojo, ela olha para a embaixatriz, que conversava animadamente com seu imperador.

Kaho Mizuki. Ela via no olhar daquela mulher, o mesmo brilho que compunha seus olhos. Aqueles olhos melosos, emitindo o brilho que destacava a íris obscura, dos misteriosos olhos castanhos. Aquela bela dama não enganava Sorae, a Grande Mãe. Ela reconhecia naquela criatura, a mesma figura apaixonada de seu passado; ela reconhecia em Kaho Mizuki, a jovem apaixonada, que um dia ela fora...

- Gloriosa Imperatriz? – chama uma doce voz.

- Como? – desvia seu olhar para seu questionador.

Lá estava, à frente de sua pessoa, sua linda filha Meiling. Tão pequena e frágil, lembrava-lhe a aparência infantil que possuíra em seus anos de juventude. Porém, seus eram olhos sempre tristonhos que davam-lhe as suas feições. Aquela doce criança, que ainda tinha toda uma vida pela frente, ganhava as tristes feições de anos sofridos pela mãe.

- O que desejas, minha criança? – Sorae arregala seus olhos, surpresa consigo mesma. Sua voz lhe saíra com tamanha gentileza, que nem ela se reconhecia.

Meiling, estranhando a mesma coisa, olhou-a confusa. Aquela gentileza na voz não era típica de sua mãe...

- Está se sentindo bem, minha mãe?

- Sim, só estou um pouco casada, nada de mais. Por que me perguntas?

- Queria que falasse com meu pai, pois estou exausta! Talvez um pouco febril, não tenho certeza. Talvez sejam sintomas "daqueles dias".

- Entendo, falarei com ele. – ela encara Meiling, por um longo período de tempo. Como queria retornar ao passado e tratá-la com mais carinho. Sentia que toda aquela frieza era resultado de árduas exigências e poucos chamegos maternos, pois sua prioridade sempre fora Chiu-Liang. – Vá e descanse... – novamente, sente a voz lhe sair macia e carinhosa. Infelizmente, carinhos tardios não ajudariam no melhoramento daquela relação.

Sorae finalmente estava começando a perceber que a vida começava a lhe cobrar o resto de sua alma...

A garota observava seu imperador à distância. Sua capa de seda escura lhe tapava as feições e o corpo pequeno. Seus lábios de carmesim sorriam maliciosamente enquanto olhava aquele homem brincar de deus. Sim, ele estava brincando de se fazer importante. Aquela criatura ignorante pensava ser o centro do universo, o dono do mundo, o homem mais justo e sábio dentre todos.

Suspirou ironicamente, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa, enquanto ria silenciosamente. Se ele soubesse quanto mal já havia causado, quantas casas e nações já havia destruído, não estaria rindo. Se todas as almas que ele já havia assassinado voltassem para uma sangrenta vingança, o grande imperador não teria sangue suficiente para derramar, e nem a carniça restaria daquele corpo amaldiçoado.

Sentindo o vento frio da primavera lhe atingir o corpo, ela pula do grande pilar e pousa, com facilidade, na grama escura do jardim. Aquele homem não iria continuar a viver, ela poderia garantir. Sua alma sofrida clamava por isso. Os espíritos dos grandes mongóis imploravam que ela fizesse justiça. Crescera ouvindo e profetizando sobre o assassino de seu povo.

Durante toda sua infância, sobrevivera tendo visões do passado, ouvindo histórias sobre a grande carnificina. Fora educada para seduzir e matar; e se caso algo desse errado, deveria se suicidar para não entregar os sobreviventes. Fora criada para limpar o nome de sua mãe, que fora brutalmente estuprada por um oficial chinês.

Após isso, ela ficara grávida e dera a luz a sua pessoa, se matando em seguida, pois não suportava a idéia de ter sido desgraçada, de ter sua pureza arrancada. Mesmo sendo bastarda, de sangue impuro, fora educada para vingar-se deste homem, mas, ao invés disso, ela resolveu unir-se a ele e tramar contra a decadência do império chinês.

Caminhando por entre as árvores, ela salta sobre os grandes galhos. Estava na hora de voltar para o acampamento, para os braços de Camus, para desfrutar da última noite em que sentiria os lábios do bravo guerreiro.

Sakura vagava sozinha pelos corredores. Quantas vezes ela se refugiara neles. Sempre acompanhando suas desgraças, suas dores. Foram eles que lhe fizeram conhecer Syaoran e Kaho. Foram eles que a guiaram até o leito de morte de sua mãe.

Amaldiçoados, só lhe traziam tragédias. Caminhando pelo longo tapete vinho, sentindo o arrastar de suas vestes, ela acaricia aquelas paredes frias, passando seus dedos por sobre a antiga construção. _"Este império, este castelo já deve ter acompanhado tantas histórias, tantas tragédias...."_, pensa franzindo a testa. _"Eu nada mais sou do que um reflexo, dessa triste história..."._

- Princesa?!

Ela olha para trás e reencontra os bondosos olhos de um jovem conhecido.

- Oras, mas quem eu encontro?! O gentil cavalheiro do entardecer! – nomeia assim, suavemente, seu visitante.

- E eu, novamente encontro a bela jovem, que de tão formosa, nem se compara aos espetáculos do céu! – caminha até ela e lhe faz uma reverência, enquanto lhe deposita um beijo nas costas da mão, deixando Sakura rubra. – Permita-me dizer, que está fabulosa nestes trajes!

- Bondade sua, mas o que têm de belos, tem de desconfortáveis! – sorri.

- Vejo que és um pássaro selvagem em meio às flores de jardim. Isto te faz ficar mais bela ainda, jovem princesa. Jamais fitei com estes olhos simplórios, jovem tão inigualável e rara quanto você. Infelizmente, queres levantar vôo em meio a falcões, pequeno sábia.

- Tenho consciência disso, desde que dei meus primeiros suspiros neste mundo.- olha-o seriamente - Sabe, tens uma linguagem muito poética, senhor! – sustenta um sorriso doce na face.

- Já me falaram isso! Espero que não te incomode, mas o que acontece é que já me acostumei a falar desta maneira, por meio de enfeites e metáforas! – ri com gosto para a jovem dama.

- De maneira alguma me sinto incomodada! Pelo contrário, até me agradas, pois minha antiga professora falava desta forma. Além disso, sempre admirei as pessoas que possuem na alma as palavras de um poeta.

- Me surpreende a cada instante, princesa! Tens uma forma muito bonita de falar. Talvez, admire tanto a poesia por teres o coração de uma poetiza!

- Imagine, eu, uma poetiza?! – ri descrente. – Não exageres senhor! Se fosse poetiza, acredite, eu saberia, mas acontece que já tentei exercitar essa habilidade. E me dei conta de que escrevê-las, não é o meu forte!

- Então sabes escrever?! – fala assustado.

- Oh...! – ela leva a mão até a boca e fita-o sem resposta.

O silêncio permanecia entre os dois. Sakura fitava o intrigante cavalheiro, temendo que seu segredo fosse revelado, mas, por algum motivo, viu a meiguice se concretizar naqueles olhos escuros. Um sorriso surgiu naqueles lábios e ela sentiu a segurança se fazer presente.

- Não temas, a ninguém será dito teu segredo! – ele se aproxima e toma em suas mãos o rosto de Sakura. – Jóia tão preciosa, tu és, que não consigo evitar esta aproximação... – sussurra, enquanto acaricia as bochechas rosadas. – Tu és a dama que qualquer homem desejaria ter...- sorri para ela, que permanecia estática e envergonhada.

A brisa da noite adentrava a janela do corredor e apagava aos poucos as tochas deixadas para iluminar o caminho. Naquele instante, as únicas coisas que reluziam na escuridão, era o brilho dos olhos esverdeados.

Sakura se sentia estranha. Aquele homem misterioso a fazia sentir-se diferente. Sentia algo se aquecer dentro de seu peito. Aquelas mãos grandes emitiam um calor desconhecido e um cheiro gostoso exalava daquele corpo estranho.

A pouca distância foi vencida de forma lenta e calma e aquelas bocas quentes e ofegantes juntaram-se em uníssono. As duas figuras, que mal sabiam os nomes um do outro, beijavam-se timidamente no escuro silencioso da noite. Após a primeira barreira vencida, Sakura deixou-se enlaçar pelos grandes braços desconhecidos.

Aquele abraço quente e aconchegante lhe preenchia um vazio de carinho, acalmando a carência da menina.

Aquela boca era tão quente e calma. Um beijo tão diferente. Tão diferente do anterior. A boca de Syaoran era mais agitada, parecia devorá-la de uma forma tão gostosa, envolvendo-a num clima tenso e sedutor, com um sabor delicioso de querer mais.

Do nada, Sakura se afasta do jovem. Ofegante, ela sentia vontade de espancar sua face. Por que, diabos, ela pensava no maldito, idiota, desgraçado e traidor do Syaoran Li?!

- Desculpe... – sussurra o homem.

- Não tens culpa de nada... – fica séria, tentando visualizar de forma concreta a figura no escuro – Eu jamais devia ter me permitido...

- De qualquer forma, me responsabilizo e peço mil perdões! – implorava o jovem.

- Tudo bem... Se for o que deseja. Mas ainda penso que foi culpa minha também! – disse ela sorrindo.

- Meu nome é Yukito Tsukishiro!

- Sakura Tuang, a 10º princesa do império e filha da dinastia Tuang! – reverência sob a luz da lua.

- Sem formalidades, princesa! – ri. – Apesar de achar isso difícil devido a sua posição...

- Me chame de Sakura! – disse fazendo uma pose de nervosa.

- Tudo bem... – disse o rapaz rindo mais uma vez, encantado, diante daquela cena – Bem, tenho que voltar para a festa, Sakura! Posso ter eu, um simples homem do povo, a honra da sua companhia?

- Sinto muito, mas não me sinto bem... – sorri sem graça.

- Ora, mas é uma pena! Mas, tudo bem... Mesmo assim, obrigada! Até outra hora...- ele se encaminha para salão -... Flor de Cerejeira!

Sakura apenas o observa partir e toca de leve os lábios sentindo um pequeno sorriso lhe surgir na face. O jovem cavalheiro Tsukishiro era realmente encantador. Com aqueles olhos recheados de meiguice e aquele coração embriagante ele a estava conquistando através de belas palavras e poesias.

Seu coração emocionado batia com o compasso da paixão que ali surgia.

Inclinando-se na parede, ela escorrega, devido à falta de equilíbrio, indo em direção ao chão. De olhos fechados e esperando pelo pior, ela não sente o baque do chão, lhe atingir as costas. Pelo contrário, sentia fortes mãos sustentarem seu corpo, lhe segurando pela silhueta.

Sentindo seu misterioso salvador a virar de encontro a sua face ela se depara com belíssimos olhos âmbares. Que inferno, aqueles olhos pertenciam a Syaoran Li.

Por entre os raios lunares, ela enxergou o sorriso malicioso do jovem guerreiro. Aquilo lhe fez o sangue esquentar e lhe subir a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que a raiva se fazia presente.

Aquele sorriso falso e desdenhoso era o mesmo de seis anos atrás. Nunca, por hipótese alguma, esqueceria aquela face que a humilhara de tal forma, que sua vida tornara um inferno.

Rapidamente, apoiando-se nos fortes braços, ela se lança para longe e o encara raivosamente.

- Sempre caindo...- a encara de forma divertida. – Tu não mudastes nada nestes últimos anos, Sakura!

- Lava tua boca antes de pronunciar meu nome, criatura imunda! – o encara de forma perversa.

- Oras, isso lá são modos de uma princesa?

- Idiota! Mentiroso! Como tens coragem de me olhar nos olhos, após todas aquelas palavras que pronunciastes contra mim?! – explode magoada.

O jovem guerreiro apenas fita, silencioso, aquela pequena criatura. Tão bela, porém tão triste, ainda via naqueles olhos esmeralda, a dor do abandono. Via o ressentimento não só da morte da mãe, que continuava a lhe marcar a alma, mas também a dor de ter sido traída por seu único amigo.

Sakura sentia o sofrimento que, tempos atrás, lhe tragara o espírito, aparentemente recuperado. Todas as dores reprimidas, as lágrimas derramadas. Ela se via sozinha, na companhia do passado e, por isso, nem Kaho, nem ninguém poderiam salvá-la naquele instante. Syaoran representava tudo que ela renegava e repudiava.

Estava na hora de lutar sozinha, batalhar para apagar de vez, tudo que lhe machucava. Estava na hora de derrotar seus fantasmas e seguir em frente, morrendo por seu pecado libertador. Estava na hora de tornar-se uma guerreira da morte.

Sentindo-se tremer nas bases, ela dá lentos passos para trás, tomando distância. Sem olhá-lo na face, vira-se rapidamente e sai a correr.

- Ei! Volte aqui!!! – grita Syaoran, ao vê-la se distanciar.

Sentindo o coração apertado, ainda sobre a influência do arrependimento, ele não pensa duas vezes antes de persegui-la. Queria se desculpar... Queria pedir perdão por suas palavras maldosas, pelo ato de abandono. Vê-la correr para longe si, era o mesmo que presenciar a vontade do destino em separá-lo dela. Não queria perdê-la mais uma vez.

Correndo pelos corredores opressores, Syaoran parecia reconhecer a cena. A agilidade e rapidez de Sakura ativavam-lhe a memória de tal forma, que sua mente desconfiada, jurava-lhe que aquilo não passava de uma cilada mortal. Não dando importância a seus instintos, prolongava a perseguição, até se dar conta de que a imensidão do grande império a havia engolido.

Parando ofegante, olha a seu redor procurando a figura que tanto lhe instigava. Ofegante e cansado, recostou-se na parede gelada e amaldiçoou-se por não ter sido rápido o suficiente. Onde ela estaria? Por que suas vidas pareciam distanciar-se uma da outra com tanta facilidade? Não queria deixá-la, não queria a distância.

De repente, seus ágeis ouvidos captam o som de um arquear de portas. Seguindo os ruídos, não muito distante, ele caminha a passos curiosos e lentos. Ao enxergar uma fresta de luz escapar de uma saleta, com movimentos leves e seguros ele entreabre as portas pesadas.

Syaoran assusta-se com a imagem que vê. Lá estava, ao fundo do imenso salão de armas, Sakura impondo na sua direção, uma grande e pesada espada de cabo dourado. Seus olhos semicerrados pareciam condená-lo a morte. Na inocente face infantil, surgia um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso.

- Pague por teus pegados, lavando minha alma com teu sangue imundo, traidor! – fala em voz divertida e maldosa.

- Do que... Está falando?! – pergunta engolindo seco e mostrando-se surpreso.

A menina de forma rápida e precisa, afasta as longas vestes, de modo que lhe dêem conforto e espaço. Suas pernas, em resultado, ficam a mostra, fazendo surgir na face do guerreiro um sorriso de pura malícia. Ao perceber isto, Sakura percebe todo o clima de tensão ir por água abaixo. Com a face rubra de vergonha, olha-o de forma raivosa.

- Não me olhe desta maneira, seu pervertido! – esbraveja furiosa.

- Quase levei tuas ameaças a sério, mas agora, olhando tua figura de forma tão encabulada e sedutora, tua compostura nunca me pareceu tão maliciosa e ridícula. Impõe esta espada, ameaçando dar fim a minha vida... – ri fazendo pouco caso da situação. – Mas aposto o que quiseres que não tens a menor idéia de como me atacar com esta arma.

- Ora, seu...! – explode, rangendo os dentes.

- Não devia falar-te isto, mas se quisesse, te pegaria em meus braços e te faria minha aqui mesmo... – olha-a com malícia.

- Seu idiota! Os anos te transformaram no pior tipo de ser deste mundo! – berra com as bochechas rubras. – Tu não respeitas mais nada e faz brincadeiras com tudo! Tem a ousadia de me fitar, com estes olhos sem culpa, afirmando em gestos, que nada aconteceu! Mas eu só lhe digo uma coisa: vais morrer neste lugar e através de minhas mãos!!!

No mesmo instante em que pára de falar, ela pega impulso contra o solo e, como se voasse pela atmosfera, parte para cima do capitão. Notando a prática de Sakura, Syaoran teme por sua vida e desvia, no último segundo do golpe da menina. Caindo exatamente no local onde ele se encontrava antes, Sakura se reergue do chão, ao sentir o baque do metal. Não o atingira agora, mas da próxima iria lhe cravar a espada na carne.

- Estas louca?! – olha-a surpreso e ofegante – Onde aprendestes a fazer isto?!

- Achou que eu ficaria lamentando tua traição e abandono?! Hunf... – ri ironicamente. – teus atos me fortaleceram e aprendi a ser uma guerreira através de minhas dores. Escapastes antes do fulgor da minha lâmina, mas sua sorte acaba aqui! – olha-o de forma assassina.

- Antes?!... – ele sussurra, não conseguindo desviar totalmente do golpe.

Syaoran sente a ardência do corte, do lado esquerdo do abdômen. Ela finalmente o havia atingido e agora, na lâmina prateada, reluzia o brilho avermelhado do sangue do capitão.

Fazendo pressão sobre o ferimento, ele fita com olhos raivosos a figura delicada. Sentia o sangue agitar-se com o ódio. Então ela era a misteriosa assassina! Ela o havia tentado acertar na sua chegada a capital!

Não mais importava se ela, um dia, lhe abraçara com braços carinhosos e olhares doces. Ele finalmente entendia que a amizade dos dois não estava nos planos do destino. Ele finalmente entendia que os dois eram inimigos. Todo o ódio que ela nutrira por ele, deveria ser recíproco.

Ele também não deveria vê-la de forma diferente, deveria tratá-la da mesma forma com que tratava as outras. Ela não passava de uma reles mulher, que merecia um castigo por seus gestos imprudentes.

- Tentei, de todas as formas...- lentamente, ele se reerguia - Lhe ser gentil. Esperava que fôssemos amigos de novo, mas você continua a ser a mesma menina carente e reprimida que era, quando éramos crianças... – evitava-lhe o olhar. - O destino já conseguiu me provar que amizade entre os dois sexos jamais vai existir... – ri – É por isso que você deve temer, e muito, pois agora nada mais me impedirá de castigá-la por isto!

Sakura se assusta com a voz pesada e com as palavras ameaçadoras. A situação finalmente parecia fazê-la temer. Olhando o olhar de fúria de Syaoran, sente pontadas de dor no coração. Não queria ver aquele olhar novamente, encará-la de forma indiferente e ameaçadora. Dispersando seus pensamentos, ela se concentra nele e na idéia de vê-lo morto, ainda esta noite.

Syaoran caminha até a parede, de onde arranca uma das espadas, que se encontrava erguida por um suporte. Olhando para seu alvo, corre na direção dela, onde inicia uma difícil batalha.

Seu ferimento doía entre o tilintar das armas, mas ele jamais abandonara uma batalha e não era agora que iria fazê-lo. Não tinha mais qualquer sentimento de piedade por aquela criatura e não facilitaria as coisas para uma mera mulher. Faria com que ela se arrependesse profundamente por tê-lo ferido.

O sangue de seu corte lhe escorria pelo dorso, manchando suas vestes. Ambos batalhavam com fúria. Sakura colocava todo o seu coração em cada golpe e Syaoran respondia igualmente com sua fúria. Entre aquelas criaturas, não mais pairavam sentimentos ternos, tudo que os movia era o profundo desejo da punição.

Finalmente, depois de tanto reluzirem suas lâminas, Syaoran é vencido pela dor e enfraquecimento do profundo corte. Sua arma é burlada pelos rápidos movimentos da guerreira e seu corpo não agüenta o cansaço, deixando-se cair por sobre os joelhos.

Apoiou-se com as mãos no chão e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa. O suor frio da dor carnal escorria-lhe pelo rosto e, com dificuldade, ele respirava ofegante através da boca.

Sakura apontava sua espada por sobre a cabeça do capitão. Finalmente ele caíra e estava na hora do golpe final. Com o corpo suado e cansado, ele respirava com dificuldade.

Olhando a figura do homem derrotado, sentiu o coração pesar. Pela primeira vez, ela batalhara verdadeiramente. Isto não passara de um simples treino, como costumava fazer com Kaho. Era, também, a primeira vez que ela iria matar alguém. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, tornando sua vista embaçada. Seus soluços presos em seu peito, gritavam de ânsia e desespero, pedindo para serem libertos.

Com as mãos trêmulas e incertas, ela segura por entre seus dedos o cabo de ouro, erguendo a arma por cima de sua cabeça.

Syaoran sentia-se fraco, nada mais poderia ser feito. Ela o mataria e isso o destino nada podia fazer. Sentindo a morte lhe espreitar, ele mantém seus olhos fechados à espera do golpe final.

_-_ _Ei, aquelas portas estão abertas...!_

_- Mas como...?!_

_- Vamos ver o que é!_

Sakura olha rapidamente para as portas. Ouve os guardas se aproximarem e Segura firme a arma em suas mãos, correndo na direção da grande janela lateral do salão. Syaoran levanta, com dificuldade, sua cabeça e a olha. Ambos se encaram sérios e Sakura salta da janela, usando como pára-quedas, uma longa cortina que arrancara da parede.

Não havia sido naquela noite... Mas o momento chegaria.

_Continua..._

**Aiaiaiaiaiai...disculpa aí gente!!!!!! Sinto muito pela demora, eu realmente não queria demora tantu, mas eu tenhu que confessa que desde que o cap. 4 foi postado, eu tinha certeza de que eu ia atrasa bastanti...Sabe como é, provas di fim de ano, falta de inspiração, novas idéias martelandu a cabeça i não dexandu agenti pensa na história q agenti qué...aiai...vida dura essa...ainda por cima consegui fik gripada em pleno verão! Ñ ninguém mereceeeeeee!!!!! **

**Bah, tenhu lido bastante fics novas, da Camille Castle, por exemplo, que tem um jeito mt legal de escrever e eu recomendo pra quem ainda não conhece! Na boa, msmo, não irão se arrepender!!!!! A M-chan, tbm , escreveu uma fic nova do Inuyasha e pra quem gosta, tah ai uma ótima fic!!! hehehehe**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostadu desse capitulo, por que eu senti como se tivesse enrolado um poko...hehehehe...quanto ao beijo do Yukito e da Saki, aos não-fãs dele, eu peço mil desculpas e confesso que tbm ñ gosto mt dele....(¬¬;).....mas, o bj saiu sem querer! As vezes eu to escrevendo e os personagens parecem assumir o controle e mudam totalmente a minha história...**

**(Sakura): Sabe como é, as vezes agente tem que assumir pra vc ñ faze bestera....!hehehehe**

**(Syaoran): Mas o beijo com o Yukito podia Ter sido dispensado, Sakura!!!!!!**

**(Sakura): er...Isso ñ foi culpa minha e sim dessa louca!!!!!**

**(Caroll): EI!!!!!**

**Bom, quanto ao capitulo passado, espero q tenham gostado, apesar do enfoque principal ter sido a história da Sorae e do Chon! ( pra quem ainda não se deu conta, Chon, é o nome do imperador....¬¬). Espero q entendam q alguns "mistérios" da fic, se resolvem através da história de outros personagens, por isso, vão ter alguns capítulos mais centrados em outros personagens e suas vidas! . Eu acho legal este tipo de história, pois agente visualiza melhor o cenário das personagens principais! Hehehehehehehe**

**A musica passada, pra varia, é do Evanescence e se chama Lies. Ai, esse grupo é um dos melhores, com musicas e letras perfeitas, assim como o incrível Nightwish e a voz perfeita da Tarja...aiaiai....Mas eu prometo q soh pra ñ enjoa, na próxima coloco uma musica de otro grupo! Ai, eu tenhu que consegui i nu show deles que vai te aki em POA!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH......tah chega de xilike....P**

**Bom, sem mais enrolações, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**SBy Li****: hehehehe, aquele bj foi bom, neh?! Sem noção, essa foi numa das partes em q eu mais tive q fik pensandu e me inspirandu....foi dificil pensa nu q escreve....Mas, espero q continue gostandu da fic, Saby-chan! Bjks**

**Miaka: a minha história, involventi?! Sei ñ se chega a tantu....hehehehehe, mas valeu! Soh digo uma coisa: se a minha mente colaborar, espero te agradado no reencontro! Hehehehehe. Vc tem MSN? Se tivé, me adiciona pra gente si fala! Fiko mt agradecida! Kisses**

**Bella Lamounier****: aiaia, eu tbm amo a história da China....é tão linda....Bom, mas estou feliz de saber q gostou! E quanto aos comentarios, eu ñ reclamo, se bem q eles me dexam mt feliz e por isso to mt happy por causa da sua review! Thanks! Mts bjinhos felizes pra vc!!!! Phehehehehehe**

**dark mel: Oiiiiiiiiiiiii, pois é, demorei, mas finalemnte postei!uhauhauahuahuahuahP**

**Hehehehehe, foi mal ai a demora, mas como eu jah tinha dito antes, ñ demorei pq quis, mas sim por varios motivos.....Mas, tah ai mas um capitulo e voh tenta ñ demora tantu da próxima! Bjaum e brigadu pela paciência! .**

**Eye-Chan : Eai, tah td blz?! Espero q vc esteja se saindo bem com a sua fic e quero ve mais um cap. dela viu?! Vc criou uma história bem legal e, sim, é um poko parecida com a minha, mas na real, tem um enredo diferente. Brigadu pelos elogios e espero continuar agradando! Kisses my darling! **

**Kirina-Li****: demorandu di novu, neh?! Eu ñ tenhu jeito, bem diz a minha mami....¬¬! Bom, mas vamu indo...Hehehehe, sério q vc nunca imaginou o Syaoran mulherengo? hehehehehe eu sempre gosto de pensar nele desse jeito.....hehehehe...q safadona! (Pare de contar suas sem-vergonhices para as leitoras sua indecente!!!!!!!! .)....er...voltandu ao assunto, valeu mesmo por estar acompanhandu a história! Bjinhus **

**MeRRy-aNNe****: Aiaiaiaiai....vc jah deve tah quase roxa de taum braba cumigo, neh?!!! Ai, valeu pelo elogio e prometo que vo tenta i mais rapido!!!!!!!. Bjkas**

**Marcella: Chata, vc?! Mas nem pense numa bobagem dessas!!! Eu adoro vê q vc tah acompanhando a história!!!! Adoro le os seus coments e nem pense em se rotular como incomodo!!!!! Bjs babados com bastante batom! ( frase di uma miguxinha kilida minha! . Rê, t'amu!!!)**

**Dessa-chan****: Ai, Dessinha, mil perdões, mas eu ainda toh olhandu fics de outras pessoas q me pediram i ainda ñ tive tempo de posta nenhuma review!!! XP Mas a minha maninha jah deu uma olhada na sua fic e me disse q é mt boa!!! Assim q eu consegui tempo, vo da uma passadinha lá, tah! Bjaum**

**Xianya: Ae, vc pensa q nem eu!!! A saki é D e ninguém pode com ela!!!!hehehehe Perfeito anjo diabólico?! O.o hehehehe, gostei do seu jeito de pensar. Eu, má?! Huhuhuhu as vezes é divertido....#D hihihihihihihi**

**Valeu msmo!!! Bjitos **

**M. Sheldon****: Aiai....mais uma vez eu tenho o privilégio di responde à uma review da minha linda revisora! Valeu mesmo, eu amu os seus reviews!!! Ai, te agradeço di coraxaum por te q me atura, principalmente os meus atrasos (¬¬) e por vc tah me ajudando aos montes com o meu novo projeto! M-chan, vc é q D!!!!! o/**

**Bjinhus mt felizes pra vc, minha heroína!!!!! .**

**Lan Ayath: Er....pontualidade na postagem dos capítulos não é comigo, neh?! Hehehe valeu pela review e pela espera!!! Bjaum recheado de desculpas P**

**mistr3ss****: Hehehehe, eu adoro ver nas reviews q existe bastante pessoas que gostam do gênero romântico/antigo, igual a mim! . sério que vc se sensibilizou com a história da Sorae? Q bom!!! Eu me esforcei ao máximo pra montar a personagem dela e estou feliz com os resultados obtidos, pois ela representa um amor não correspondido meu. Hehehe Quanto aos outros personagens, não se preocupe, todos irão aparecer, só que no seu devido tempo, para não confundir a trama da história e para facilitar a compreensão das histórias de cada um e principalmente da trajetória da Saki e do Syaoran! Bjaum e valeu pelo apoio!!!!!!!**

**Warina-Kinomoto****: Ai, finalmente achei alguém que viu esse filme!!!! Ai, eu não cosegui assistir, pois nunca conseguia sincronizar o meu horário com a hora em que ele iria passar no Telecine Emotion....Buaaaaa. Mas, eu baseie o inicio da minha fic, com o que eu li na sinopse da revista...aiai...Mas é a vida e espero conseguir assistir esse filme assim que puder! Hehehehe**

**Bjinhus mt fofus pra vc!!!!**

**RubbyMoon****: Oi, Ruby-chan! Que legal vc Ter dito que o meu romance é bom, é sempre bem vinda uma nova opinião! A Kaho e o Imperador fazem um casal bonitinho, neh?! Quem sabe, não rola alguma coisa? Hehehe, Eu é que não conta, pq eu soh máááááá! **

**ai, acho q me emocionei....(¬¬;)...er...Bom, quanto ao Li ficar caidinho pela Saki, eu só posso dizer que desde pequeno ele tem um grande carinho por ela e vice e versa! Hehehehe Valeu pelo coments e até a próxima! Bjaummmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Yoshino: Ueba, finalmente novo capitulo! Hehehe, que bom que esta gostandu da fic, isso me deixa bastante feliz e satisfeita. Vc acha que as lembranças da Sorae foram surpresa, isso é só o comecinho do que esta por vir!( di novo dando uma de malvada para deixar os leitores curisos....--;) **

**Bjkas felizes **

**Ai, é isso gente, valeu pelo apoio e espero continuar recebendo as suas opiniões, que valem mais que ouro pra mim! Voh tenta posta o próximo capitulo antes do natal , tp q um presente adiantado! Hehehehe**

**Gostaria tbm di faze uma propagandinha básica de uma fic q eu to curtindu di montaum, da Camille Castle: Céus em Chamas; e é linda!!!!!!!!! Ela é nova por aqui, mas bastanti gente já deve te visto e eu mi identifiquei um monte com ela, pq eu tbm soh nova no negócio! Hehehehe**

**Ah, queria dize tbm q eu toh fazendu uma fic nova, meio diferente, com um clima mais dark e sério: Caminhos Selados! Pra quem curti o gênero, podia arranjar um tempinhu pra dah uma olhadinha....¬¬...hehehehe...e desde já, quero agradece ( di novu....-.-;) à M-chan, q tah sendu minha salvação!!!!!!**

**Bjaum pra todu mundo, fuiiiiii.....!!!!!! .**

**Caroll**

**Ps: M-chan, eu mudei soh um detalhezinho no final desse capitulo! Bj**


	6. Feridas

**Capitulo 6 – Feridas**

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

Me pegue enquanto eu caio

Me diga que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado agora

Falando para a atmosfera

Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesmo

Sakura vagava pelo cemitério. As almas mortas sussurravam-lhe a tranqüilidade e tristeza mórbida do lugar. Caminhava pelos túmulos imaginando as solitárias e sofridas mortes que abateram aquelas criaturas.

A lua cheia continuava a iluminar aquela noite. A grama molhada no sereno, exalava um gostoso cheiro de ervas. Sua mente incrédula ainda não conseguia crer no seu feito. Tudo que acontecera dentro da cidade proibida parecia um sonho. Um delicioso e triste sonho.

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

Essa verdade me leva á loucura

Eu sei que eu posso parar a dor

Se eu quiser tudo irá embora

Ainda não acreditava que conseguira feri-lo, que quase o matara e que, agora, reluzia na lâmina de sua espada o doce sangue da vingança. Seus olhos carentes finalmente encontravam o túmulo desejado. Lá estava, no alto de um pequeno morro, abaixo da linda árvore florida, a lápide de Nadeshiko. Sua doce criadora estava enterrada abaixo daquele solo, mas sua tão pura alma encontrava-se junto aos deuses.

Após abandonar Syaoran, ela saltara da janela e, burlando a segurança real, conseguira chegar até ali. Sua face suada e manchada de pequenas gotas de sangue fitava, estranhamente satisfeita e deprimida, o local de descanso de sua amada mãe.

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

(coro)

Não vire

(Não se entregue á dor)

Não tente esconder

(De qualquer forma eles estão gritando o seu nome)

Não feche os seus olhos

(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)

Não desligue as luzes

(Nunca dorme, nunca morra)

O que diria ela se soubesse que sua filha, sua pequena Sakura, quase matara um homem, pelo simples desejo de prazer vingativo? Certamente ela choraria por sua pessoa e nunca mais conseguiria fitar seus olhos.

Este pensamento fez Sakura sentir-se horrível e lágrimas começaram a lhe brotar nos cantos dos olhos. Mas, o que ela poderia fazer? Sentia a necessidade de feri-lo, de fazê-lo sofrer! Ela necessitava sentir o gosto adocicado do sangue sujo daquele maldito Syaoran.

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Eu estou aterrorizado pelo que eu vi

Mas de algum jeito eu sei que tem mais para vir

Ela olha para a espada que carregava. Lá estava, a bela arma reluzente, mostrando-lhe a realidade. Aquilo representava tudo que ela era, que havia se tornado. Tudo que havia lhe restado. Seus olhos cansados observavam a lua. Suas lágrimas, agora, começavam a correr loucas e desenfreadamente por sobre o rosto manchado, lavando o pouco sangue de sua face.

De joelhos fracos, ela se deixa cair por sobre a frágil grama do túmulo. Estava exausta, acabada. Nada mais lhe parecia certo, correto. Sua vida, razão de viver, parecia extinguir-se naquela noite, naquele exato instante. Não conseguira matá-lo, mas o simples fato de feri-lo, de lhe arrancar um pouco de sangue do corpo, lhe completava, preenchia um vazio, lhe deixando satisfeita. Claro que ainda queria ser sua assassina, a carrasca de sua vida, mas era óbvio que ele contaria a todos sobre ela e à esta hora, a morte já estaria lhe aguardando no castelo. Assim que chegasse, seus suspiros estariam condenados.

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away

Imobilizado pelo meu medo

E logo serei cego por lágrimas

Eu posso parar a dor se eu quiser tudo embora

Sentindo o coração apertado, ela se agarra a si a mesma, comprimindo a cabeça nos braços e permitindo a queda de sua espada. Seu choro não queria cessar e isto a estava deixando louca. Parecia estar chorando as lágrimas de uma vida inteira em um só momento.

Como se quisesse dar fim a todo aquele sofrimento, ela segura a espada entre suas mãos e, num ato desesperado, crava diante da lápide da mãe a lâmina ensangüentada, soltando um grito, amargurada.

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Não vire

(Não se entregue á dor)

Não tente esconder

(De qualquer forma eles estão gritando o seu nome)

Não feche os seus olhos

(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)

Não desligue as luzes

(Nunca dorme, nunca morra)

Ofegante, ela se mantém de cabeça baixa, ainda segurando o cabo de ouro. Estava cansada e isso era claro. Lentamente, ergue-se e fita a cena a sua frente. Estava tudo acabado. Olhava tristonha e extasiada, a arma de seu crime, cravada no túmulo da mãe. Aquilo era a prova de que tudo chegara ao fim. Era a prova de que seu abandono fora vingado. Diante do túmulo da falecida, ela fizera justiça perante seu coração.

Finalmente, em parte, morreria satisfeita...

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

Anjos caídos aos meus pés

Vozes suspiradas nos meus ouvidos

Morte diante dos meus olhos

Deitando perto de mim eu sinto medo

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

Ela acena à mim

Devo eu entregar

Sobre o meu fim devo eu começar

Esquecendo por tudo que eu cai

Eu subo para conhecer o meu fim

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Não vire

(Não se entregue á dor)

Não tente esconder

(De qualquer forma eles estão gritando o seu nome)

Não feche os seus olhos

(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)

Não desligue as luzes

(Nunca dorme, nunca morra)

Os soldados, afobados, corriam para todos os lados, requisitando que os médicos fossem rápidos. "O Capitão Syaoran Li esta ferido!", gritavam pelos corredores. Logo a novidade chegava ao salão principal e a festa logo se resumia em cochichos sobre a noticia. Quando soube do ocorrido, o Imperador mandou que suas filhas e esposas fossem recolhidas e anunciou que a festa estava acabada, por questões de segurança.

Escoltado por vários generais e capitães, o Imperador, acompanhado por Kaho, logo chegou ao quarto onde se encontrava Syaoran. Adentrou o lugar e encontrou o jovem general, terminando de ser medicado. O médico logo se retira do quarto, quando o grande Filho dos Céus o pára.

- Como ele está, doutor?

- O corte foi profundo e ele perdeu bastante sangue. A pessoa que o atacou parece possuir bastante habilidade e conhecimento, pois quase atingiu órgãos vitais do Capitão! – Kaho franze a testa, ao receber tais informações - Mas, ele parece ter a sorte como companheira, afinal, está sobre a proteção dos territórios de vossa tão ilustre pessoa!

- Se ele tivesse tanta sorte e meus domínios fossem tão bem protegidos como diz, ele não teria sido atacado! – fala firme e frio.

- Se me permite senhor...? – fala o médico meio constrangido.

- Pode se retirar!

- Sim, grande Filho dos Céus... Deseja... Algo de mim?

Se aproximando do jovem guerreiro, ainda meio tonto devido aos remédios, o Imperador o observa calmamente.

- Diga-me, Capitão, como era o homem que lhe atacou?

Li permaneceu calado e Kaho viu, neste exato instante, a amargura e fúria se concretizarem nos olhos ressentidos. Aquilo a fez ficar mais desconfiada, e seu coração começou a bater de forma descompassada.

Syaoran sentia sua alma doer com tudo aquilo. Jamais pensou que ela iria feri-lo daquela forma, com propósitos tão egoístas. Ela teria matado-o se os guardas não houvessem chegado a tempo e o que era pior, sem qualquer sentimento de culpa ou receio.

Por mais que a estivesse odiando neste instante, ele não poderia ser imprudente. Se contasse que Sakura, a 10º filha do grande Imperador, era uma habilidosa e infame assassina, a morte lhe seria certa, pois além de tornar-se uma traidora por ferir gravemente um guerreiro do império e de sua própria pátria, ela era mulher e a punição por tentar matar um homem, era o descanso eterno.

- Eu...- Kaho sentiu sua respiração falhar e seu peito comprimir-se em desespero - .... Não sei quem era. Ele usava uma máscara e tudo ocorreu de forma tão rápida... Eu bebi um pouco em vossa comemoração, grande Imperador, pois estava feliz por estar em sua presença, após tantos anos e... Não sei, ele me pegou de surpresa, eu nada tinha a meu dispor, não lembro muito bem... – fala cansado.

- Está tudo bem, jovem Capitão, entendo sua situação. Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito nesta confusão, por isso procure descansar, sim?

- Agradeço, divino senhor. És muito bondoso!

Syaoran vê o Imperador se retirar. Antes de fechar os olhos, nota que a mulher que o acompanhava, fica a lhe fitar por alguns instantes. Ela sabia! De alguma forma, ela sabia que ele estava mentindo.

Sentindo-se perturbado pelos olhos penetrantes, ele se vira com cuidado e fecha os olhos, tentando dormir.

O Imperador caminha até seu quarto, ainda acompanhado por Kaho e seus guardas.

- Bem, mandarei que vossa pessoa seja escoltada até sua casa, para sua própria segurança.

- Não será necessário. Meus criados são muito bons guerreiros e confio em suas habilidades, meu senhor. – fala docemente.

- Faço questão que a senhorita seja acompanhada por meus soldados. - fala firme.

- Já lhe disse que não será necessário, grande Imperador. – fala contrariada. – Confio fielmente em meus homens e, por isso, não aceito vossa ajuda. Por favor, entenda!

O Imperador sente o sangue lhe subir a cabeça. Mulher cabeça-dura! Sempre o desafiava e isso lhe deixava injuriado. Se estivessem a sós, ele continuaria insistindo em sua segurança, mas devido à presença de seus homens, ele não podia deixar suspeitas serem levantadas sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

- Está bem, se assim desejas!

- Agradeço, vossa majestade. Ah, se não for pedir demais, poderia me deixar ver sua filha Sakura, antes de minha partida?

Ah, finalmente uma oportunidade para vingar-se da teimosia da senhorita Kaho Mizuki.

- Creio que minha filha esta cansada e estressada, devido à festa. Acho que não podes vê-la hoje, senhorita.

"Oras, mas que homem petulante!", xinga mentalmente. Criatura vingativa, só não permitia que ela visse Sakura, pois ela recusara sua ajuda.

- Está bem... - fala de modo frio – Agradeço de todo jeito, senhor. Até outro dia grande Imperador. – faz uma reverência e se retira.

Kaho se dirigia para sua casa dentro de sua carruagem. As ruas estavam calmas e quietas, e ouvia-se somente o barulho feito pelos grilos que pernoitavam. Afundando em seus pensamentos, ela percebia que toda aquela situação parecia gritar o nome de sua protegida. Mas ela não podia acusá-la sem provas, até porque não queria acreditar nas evidências.

Sempre soube, desde o inicio, que Sakura tinha algum rancor, uma mágoa muito grande, com relação ao senhor Syaoran Li. Nunca conseguira descobrir detalhes a respeito, e por isso, nunca soubera entender estes sentimentos negativos de sua pequena flor.

No entanto, de alguma forma, sentia que aquilo havia sido obra dela. As informações do médico aumentavam ainda mais suas suspeitas, pois havia ensinado golpes mortais a ela. Explicara onde atingir os órgãos vitais dos oponentes e como realizar cortes profundos, de maneira rápida e precisa. Tudo isso se aplicava à situação em que se encontrava o capitão.

Além disso, golpes na região do abdômen eram os favoritos de Sakura, pois se o ferimento fosse profundo, o inimigo se desvalia em sangue rapidamente e as forças eram perdidas de modo que o corpo caía cansado em poucos instantes.

Era tudo tão óbvio e doloroso, que ela não queria acreditar. Por um instante, ela lembrara-se que uma espada sumira do salão, onde ocorrera a batalha. Por algum motivo desconhecido, chamou seu cocheiro.

- Fuyutsuki, vá para o cemitério!

- Mas, senhorita, está perigoso desviar o caminho hoje. Não achas melhor ir direto para vossa moradia, levando em conta o incidente dentro da cidade proibida?!

- Não me desobedeça, Fuyutsuki! Além disso, se minhas suspeitas estiverem corretas, não há perigo de um ataque contra nós...

- Se assim desejas... – fala temeroso.

O cocheiro pára os animais e os faz desviar. Os dois guerreiros que acompanhavam a carruagem estranham a situação, mas nada falam ou comentam, pois conheciam sua senhora. Ela era sábia e misteriosa e havia lhes ensinado a lutar, melhor que qualquer mestre bem aplicado. Eles jamais se dariam ao luxo de lhe contrariar, tampouco duvidar de sua sabedoria.

Vagando pelas ruas de chão batido, os cavalos relinchavam baixinho, como se não quisessem atrapalhar o sono das mentes sonhadoras. A noite escura era calma, fazendo companhia a pacifica lua cheia, que emitia sua luz brilhante, iluminando os corações perdidos na escuridão de suas almas.

De repente, Kaho sente o gostoso balançar da carruagem ser interrompido e seu fiel cocheiro lhe arquear a porta. Estendendo-lhe a mão, que se encontrava coberta por uma luva grossa, ele lhe auxilia na decida. De forma lenta e trêmula, ela saí e fita, com seus olhos afobados, o portão do cemitério. Fuyutsuki abre o portão, permitindo a sua passagem.

Com passos incertos e vagarosos, ela caminha em meio às lápides. Não queria estar certa, por isso rezava para não encontrar qualquer indício que comprovasse suas suspeitas. Ela não sabia o que procurava, tampouco o porque de estar ali, mas alguma coisa parecia lhe encaminhar até algum lugar.

Desde pequena, ela sempre teve estes estranhos pressentimentos. Às vezes, forças além da sua compreensão pareciam tomá-la e levá-la a lugares que ela nunca pensaria em ir, ou, em outros casos, o vento parecia sussurrar-lhe evidências e respostas ao ouvido, como se a verdade estivesse mandando-lhe um recado.

De repente ela pára. Lá estava. A sua frente, encontrava-se a resposta de sua dúvida e de todo aquele quebra-cabeça. Uma lágrima escorria-lhe pelo rosto solitário e seu coração comprimia-se dolorosamente. Diante do túmulo de Nadeshiko Tuang, encontrava-se uma espada, cravada no solo, profanando o local de descanso daquele anjo caído. A espada dourada, do salão de armas do Imperador. Lá estava, a espada que carregava no cabo dourado, o semblante da dinastia Tuang...

Sakura banhava-se em seu quarto. Suas roupas haviam sido escondidas, pois estavam manchadas e sujas. Arrancava de seu corpo todo o sangue imundo que lhe havia contaminado. A água límpida, manchava-se com a prova de seu crime e ela estava pronta para pagar por ele. Aceitava a morte como uma menina aceita seu pretendente: assustada e curiosa.

Ela sabia que nunca viria a se casar, tampouco traria crias suas ao mundo. Jamais seria tocada por um homem e morreria tendo beijado apenas dois homens: o gentil e doce senhor Tsukishiro e o desprezível e pervertido Syaoran Li.

De repente, Lang adentra seu quarto. Corre até o quarto de banho e lhe olha de forma espantada e ofegante.

- Ah, minha menina!!! – corre e abraça a cabeça molhada de Sakura – Pelos deuses, que bom que estas bem!

- Ai, Lang, estas a me sufocar! – a mulher lhe solta a cabeça – Ai, assim está melhor! Mas o que tu tens mulher?!

- Ah, menina! – Lang lhe puxa uma das orelhas.

- Ai, mas o que fiz?!

- Somes assim, sem avisar ninguém e quase me mata do coração, criança teimosa!

- Ai, só saí porque estava cansada e queria tomar um banho, pois estou com calor!!! – Lang solta sua orelha.

- Criança, não soubeste o que aconteceu?

Sakura sente o corpo gelar. Então, todos já sabiam. Li finalmente havia contado que ela havia lhe ferido e ido contra as leis dos homens.

- O Capitão Syaoran Li foi atacado por um homem misterioso, que conseguiu penetrar a segurança imperial! Estava assustada, pois não lhe encontrava e achei que tivesse sido ferida também!

- O quê?! – fala surpresa – Já falaram com o Capitão?

- Sim...

- E ele contou quem foi?

- Sim, disse ter sido um guerreiro misterioso, com uma máscara. Não sabia ao certo, pois tudo foi muito repentino!

Sakura pára e fica fitando o nada. Ele não contara a ninguém! Ninguém, além dele, sabia que ela o havia ferido. Mas, por que não contou a verdade? Orgulho? Talvez, pois quase fora morto por uma mulher. Pena? Impossível! Depois de xingá-lo e trata-lo daquela forma, pena era a última coisa que ele sentiria por ela. Ou seria castigo? Talvez ele só a estivesse punindo, pois de alguma forma, sabia que ela se preparara, este tempo todo, para matá-lo e depois morrer. Era isso!!! Ele a estava punindo, deixando que ela continuasse a viver naquele maldito lugar, aprisionada sem qualquer escapatória. Ele estava negando-lhe o direito ao descanso eterno.

- Por quê? – sussurra em voz trêmula.

- Como? O que dissesses minha criança? – pergunta a velha, confusa.

- Como? Ah, nada, não foi nada! – lava seu rosto apressadamente, evitando que as lágrimas fossem vistas – Bobagens de minha cabeça, não se preocupes!

- É muito estranha, minha menina! – ri a velha com gosto – Hã? Sakura, que manchas são estas em tua água?

- O quê?! – olha espantada, percebendo que a coloração avermelhada do sangue de Syaoran, dissolvia-se em seu banho – Eu... Er...

- Tuas regras finalmente chegaram, menina Sakura? – fala Lang, com um grande sorriso.

- Ah, talvez! – fala meio sem jeito.

- Oh, que felicidade! Já é uma mulher, minha querida!

- Eu acho que... Não sei...talvez tenha sido só um aviso!!! – fala sem jeito.

- Aviso?! – fala desconfiada.

- Sim! Isso mesmo! Afinal, você vivia dizendo que eu andava meio atrasada com relação às outras! Talvez os deuses quisessem lhe avisar que não há com que se preocupar quanto a este problema! – fala, lembrando-se do quanto Lang era supersticiosa.

- Mas... – Sakura engole seco e sente um arrepio lhe atravessar a espinha -... É claro!!!

- Como?!

- Só pode ser isto! Ah, não vou mais me preocupar! Cada um tem o seu tempo, certo?! – fala alegremente.

- Ce... Certo...

- Bom, saia logo deste banho, pois esta ficando tarde!

- Sim.

Sakura retirou-se da água e vestiu-se para dormir. Estava esgotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Precisava descansar, merecia! Depois de tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, seu coração, mais do que ninguém, necessitava de um merecido descanso.

Sakura sentiu a maciez de seu colchão ceder, ao deitar-se sobre ele. A noite era quente, dispensando cobertas pesadas. Seu corpo foi tapado por um simples lençol. Seus cabelos, ainda úmidos, emanavam um perfume natural de flores, enquanto umedeciam o travesseiro.

- Bem, tenha uma boa noite, meu anjo. Que a tua mãe te encontre em teus sonhos... - sorri para a menina, que retribui.

- Obrigada. Bons sonhos para você, também, Lang...

- Obrigada, minha menina!

Lang começava a se aproximar da porta quando Sakura a chama, baixinho.

- Lang?

- Sim?

- Você... – ela hesita.

- O quê?

- Você sabe, com esta o Capitão?...

- Ele está muito ferido, pois o corte foi profundo e muito sangue foi perdido, mas ele ficará bem...

-...

- Te preocupas com ele, não?

- De todas as pessoas que o conhecem... – ela suspira profundamente -... Sou a que menos se importa, ou tem pena... Por mim, a morte falhou ao não levá-lo...

- Não sabes o quão triste me deixas, ao ver esta tua figura, tão amargurada... – ela pára e fita o quarto escuro – Não tenho necessidade de lhe perguntar o que tanto te deixa angustiada, pois não possuo este direito... Mas, ver-te assim me faz voltar ao passado e reconhecer em você a pessoa tristonha que tua mãe eras... – Lang fala, enquanto lentamente fecha as portas dos aposentos de Sakura.

- O quê?! – Sakura se levanta de súbito e olha surpresa para a porta que se fecha.

- Boa noite... – fala através da porta.

Sakura olha, de cenho franzido para a porta, em meio a escuridão da noite. A fraca luz que penetrava seu quarto muito pouco lhe permitia enxergar. O que Lang queria dizer? Diabos, aquela mulher teimosa parecia uma caixinha de surpresas e enigmas. Ela era bastante vivida, e por isso conhecia inúmeras coisas sobre o passado do Imperador e deste império. Pouco lhe falava sobre os antigos conflitos de sua mãe e do Filho dos Céus. Era uma mulher muito fechada para o passado, como se alguém houvesse feito algo terrível e isto até hoje assombrasse a vida de alguns.

Deixou-se cair na cama, novamente. Estava cansada desta vida. Tantos problemas, conflitos, enigmas indecifráveis, segredos envolvendo sua vida... Que ela não agüentava mais. Queria fugir, sumir da cidade proibida. Queria declarar falecida, a princesa Sakura Tuang...

Sorae caminhava lentamente até os aposentos de seu esposo. Mesmo com tantas confusões, ele mandara avisar a ela, que queria vê-la esta noite. "_Humpf, animal desprezível! Mesmo com tantos problemas, insiste em me possuir esta noite!_", pensa irritada e eufórica. Apesar de rejeitá-lo mentalmente, ela, mais do que ninguém, queria sentir o corpo repleto de desejo daquele homem. Já fazia tanto tempo, que até esquecera qual era a sensação de ser amada por ele.

Depois de todas as mulheres serem recolhidas, ela havia se dirigido a seu quarto, onde logo em seguida foi avisada sobre as vontades do grande abençoado. Sentiu-se boba, pois ficara feliz como uma consorte virgem, o que ela não mais era. Havia se lavado e perfumado para ele, e agora, enquanto era escoltada por suas criadas e dois guardas, odiava-se por arrumar-se tanto.

Chegando à frente das grandes portas que ela tanto conhecia, soldados lhe abriram caminho e a deixaram passar, fechando o local logo em seguida.

Viu a sua frente a cama de seu Imperador, que era adornada por grandes véus semitransparentes. Subiu a pequena escada que a levaria até seu destino, quando uma súbita friagem no estômago, começou a lhe incomodar. "_Droga, Sorae! Pare com isso, você não é mais uma menininha! É uma mulher!_", brigava com sigo, enquanto tremia.

Seu suspiro foi baixo, mas não menos cansado. Sentia-se triste ao ver que não mudara seus hábitos. Sempre que iria compartilhar carícias com Chon, suas reações eram as mesmas. Primeiro a revolta, em que ela dizia para si mesma que não cederia a ele, em hipótese alguma. Depois, a ansiedade; e por último, a completa e plena felicidade.

Suas pernas estavam bambas, deixando-a mais insegura a cada passo. O chão parecia tremer e impedi-la de prosseguir com sua missão. Seu coração, não mais batia, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

Aos poucos, via por detrás daqueles panos, o rosto de seu amado se formar. Ele vestia uma roupa confortável e de fácil acesso. Encontrava-se sentado, de pernas cruzadas, no centro da cama, parecendo o menino de tempos atrás. Seu belo rosto a encarava com olhos calmos e travessos, como se lhe dissessem que ela não tinha escapatória. Seu sorriso convertido em malícia, ria da situação, pois ela o havia desafiado e agora pagava por tanta ousadia.

Lentamente, ela se senta no leito e se coloca ao centro, de pernas dobradas, bem à frente do grande senhor dos céus.

- Oras, mais quem eu encontro em meu quarto? – fala debochado – Minha bela esposa Sorae... Pensei que houvesse dito que não queria mais meus carinhos...? – fala com voz divertida

- Cumpro ordens, meu Imperador. Disseste que me queria em teu quarto e eu, como uma esposa obediente e leal, estou aqui à sua frente.

- Faz-me rir, se dizes que me és obediente. Mulher mais contrária as minhas vontades que tu não existe. És a única, em meio a todas as minhas senhoras, que desafias e contraria minha pessoa! – olha com olhos de criança travessa para ela, que se sente irritar e lhe olha atravessado – Não disse? Já me olhas com cara de "morra seu desgraçado!" – ri com gosto da situação – Admitas: jamais outra console ousaria me fitar com este olhar!

- Vá para o inferno, Chon!!! – berra na cara dele – Tento respeitar, com todas as minhas forças, o pouco da pessoa que ainda significas para mim. Não queria vir a teu quarto esta noite, ou em qualquer outra, mas se negasse teu pedido diante de teus servos, fariam pouco caso de tua pessoa! Eu, tola, me esforcei para te respeitar, mas você não merece nada! Nada, está me ouvindo! Nada!!!

Sorae começa a sair, às pressas da cama, quando Chon a puxa e ela retorna para o centro. Ele se põe de quatro sobre ela e lhe agarra os pulsos.

- Saia de cima de mim, seu verme nojento!!! – esperneia zangada.

- Não sabes o quão divertido é te irritar! – fala rindo.

- O quê?! – pára cansada.

- Desde pequena sempre foste estressada, Sorae. Não sabes como eu me divertia, incomodando-te! Era minha atividade preferida! – sorri de forma meiga.

- Seu idiota! Continua a mesma criança de antes. Não cresceste nada em teu caráter e maturidade. Saía, agora de cima de mim, ou irei gritar!

- Grites, mais nem um som irá sair!

- Como?

- Sorae... – ele solta uma de suas mãos e acaricia o rosto macio – É uma mulher muito especial para mim...

- Mentira!!! – ela acerta o rosto do Imperador e tenta se libertar, mas ele logo a segura novamente.

- Droga, mulher! Não posso nem tentar lhe ser carinhoso e tu me acertas na primeira oportunidade! – esbraveja zangado.

- Já te disse que não acredito em tuas carícias, tampouco em teus chamegos mentirosos! Pensas que eu não sei que anda enamorado da jovem embaixatriz, seu nojento?!

- O quê?!

- Vi como olhavas para ela, enquanto conversavam!

- Deixes de ser louca, mulher! Ela é como uma amiga para mim! De onde tirastes este absurdo, se eu mesmo a apoiei quando não passava de uma jovem inexperiente e perdida em sua carreira. Tenho um grande carinho por ela, sim! Isto não nego, mas estar apaixonado?! Além do mais, ela é mais nova que eu!

- Desde de quando idade é problema em nossa sociedade?! Além disso, tu vês as mulheres como objetos, e teu afeto não passa de desejo, seu animal!

No mesmo instante ele lhe acerta um tapa na cara. Ela permanece de cara virada e quieta.

- Nunca ouse me faltar com o respeito... Mesmo assim, peço perdão pelo tapa...

- Seu fraco... – resmunga em uma voz sufocada.

Isso... Era disso que ela precisava. Quanto mais ele lhe maltratasse, mais ela o odiaria e daria fim àquele sentimento revoltante.

- Tu pensas que me engana?

- Como?

- Te fazes de doce em minha presença, mas não passas de um animal primitivo, cheio de desejos pervertidos... – ri debochada.

- Sou aquilo que agrada minhas esposas... – ri – Mas, parece que nunca consigo ser o certo para você...

- Você não consegue ser o que eu quero, então seja o que você é, seu monstro...

- Se meus carinhos não funcionam... – ele lhe agarra os cabelos e aproxima os rostos -... Serei aquilo que sempre nos dá prazer!

Chon beija-a em seguida. Sem introduções lentas e calmas, seus beijos eram selvagens e descontrolados. Aquelas bocas nunca conseguiam beijar-se sem fulgor, pois sempre se amavam sem qualquer sentimento romântico. Aqueles corpos se satisfaziam com aquele prazer descontrolado, que sempre se originava de uma relação selvagem e sem controle.

Logo, Chon arrancava as roupas de Sorae, sem qualquer passividade ou cuidado, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele clara. Ele lhe agarrava os ombros, os seios, a cintura, com tamanha violência que estes sempre ficavam doloridos e marcados, como se ela pertence-se a ele. Este pensamento lhe revoltava, mas nunca conseguia parar de beijá-lo ou de tocar-lhe o corpo.

Sorae, apesar de mais recatada, não era menos passiva. Afastava aquelas roupas leves com fúria, faminta e descontrolada. Adorava marcar suas unhas naquelas costas firmes e tocar, abraçar, apertar, aqueles músculos bem torneados, resultado de treinamentos antigos.

Logo, suas roupas não mais cobriam seus corpos e eles se agarravam desesperados, um ao outro. Aquele prazer obtido era tão intenso, tão desejado e ambicionado, que os corpos suados não conseguiam cessar. Apesar de não serem o casal perfeito, ambos gostavam de estar juntos.

Apesar da culpa que o Imperador sentia, ela era irresistível à sua libido. Aquela mulher lhe provocava e debochava de sua pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo, lhe instigava a fazer coisas, que nunca fizera com nenhuma outra. Com certeza era uma relação bastante complicada e pervertida, mas ele não conseguia resistir. Nem sabia explicar como conseguira agüentar tanto tempo sem chamá-la.

Sorae sabia estar errada ao ceder aos desejos dele. Toda a vez que se amavam, seu amor por ele só aumentava. Ela não conseguia evitar. Era tudo tão bom e errado, que a situação, por alguns milésimos de segundo, tornava-se cem porcento certa, sem erros ou contradições. Mas, infelizmente, bem no fundo de sua alma, ela sabia que isso só a machucava. Nada mais importava, seu destino era assassinar o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava, em nome do único homem que amara durante toda a sua vida...

O jovem guerreiro segurava sua amada em seus braços. O vento soprava calmo, por entre as árvores. O sereno caía lento por sobre seus corpos, deixando o refrescando o ambiente.

Ele olha, maravilhado, para a pequena criatura em seus braços. Pey-Meii era tudo em sua vida. Muitos lhe chamavam de tolo por amar uma feiticeira, mas ele sabia que todos estavam enganados. Diziam que ela seria sua ruína, mas desde que a conhecera tudo parecia perfeito.

Era bela, belíssima. De pele levemente morena, olhos negros penetrantes e cabelos escuros, como a noite; sua linda musa lhe inspirava nas batalhas e embalava sua alma. Mesmo nunca tendo tocado seu corpo, pois ela se guardava por assuntos pessoais, nunca se sentira tão extasiado nos braços de outra mulher, como se sentia com ela, beijando sua boca. Suas prostitutas e meninas apaixonadas, nada eram aos pés de sua adorada Pey-Meii, a razão do seu viver.

Sentindo ela lhe focar, com um olhar curioso, sorri levemente.

- Por que sempre me fitas com esta face apatetada? – fala desconfiada.

- Ei, não fales assim de mim! Apenas te fito desta forma porque é tudo para mim!

- Ai... – suspira cansada – Tu és um idiota, Camus. Fica o dia inteiro olhando-me desta forma que odeio. Quando acordo, estou sobre sua observação. Quando como, quando treino, quando faço meus rituais e quando vou dormir, teus olhos estão sempre a me seguir! Não tens nada melhor para fazer, não?! – fala irritada, ficando de joelhos, longe dos braços dele.

- Pey-chan... – sussurra macio, enquanto lhe agarra a cintura e a aproxima de seu corpo -... Será que não entende? Tu és a mulher mais linda deste mundo! A mais doce, sensual e desejada! Para mim, não existe criatura mais perfeita que você! Eu te amo, com todas as forças do meu coração! – fala lhe beijando os lábios.

- Solte-me, Camus! – ela afasta os corpos e se senta na frente dele – Você é patético e meloso! – fala com postura de criança – Me trata como uma rainha, quando na verdade, não passo de uma plebéia. Sou impura para nossa raça e tratada como prostituta por teus guardas. Sou condenada pelas moças e rejeitada até por concubinas! Sou uma feiticeira e por isso me julgam falsa e traiçoeira! Não sou doce, nem meiga, quando sei que preferes mulheres assim! Sirvo para seduzir e matar, não para casar! Pergunto-me por que gostas tanto de mim, quando sabes que só uso-te a meu favor!

Camus a olha tristonho. Pey-Meii já havia sido tão maltratada, esculachada e malvista, que perdera a fé em si mesma. Era verdade que ela não era flor que se cheirasse; que por vezes o colocara em maus lençóis e que fora criada para trair, não servir, mas ele estava apaixonado! Sabia que falavam mal por suas costas. O chamavam de tolo, ingênuo, mas nunca ousavam dizê-lo na cara. Sabia, também, que ela só o usava. Mas, ele acreditava que poderia fazê-la se apaixonar! Ele precisava acreditar...

- Eu te amo... – olha-a sério - É tudo que tenho para lhe dizer...

- Sério?! – olha-o com os olhos contrariados – E continuarias a me amar, mesmo se eu disser que não será meu primeiro homem? – fala provocadora.

- Sei de tua missão e da importância dela...

- E se eu disser, que mesmo sabendo de teu amor, me submeterei a ser tocada por um qualquer, sem dar importância alguma a teus sentimentos?

- Sim... – engole seco.

- Que irei trocar juras de amor com outro, entregando palavras que deveriam ser tuas, que tanto te esforças para me seguir? – ela se aproxima um pouco dele - Que serei possuída, dia após dia, até que um desgraçado qualquer preencha meu ventre com uma criança que será fruto da minha desgraça e que sempre gritará em teus olhos que não fostes o primeiro a me ter?! Sim, ainda sim me amarias e jurarias que sou a única para ti?! – grita na cara dele, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Pey-Meii vê os olhos de Camus encherem-se de lágrimas e suspira cansada.

- Ai...- ela caí para trás, deixando suas pernas abertas por sobre o colo dele. – Você é patético, Camus! Eu sou tão má com você. Esculacho teus sentimentos, descarrego minha raiva sobre ti, juntamente com minhas dores e tu nada fazes! Não te entendo, homem! Ou você é idiota ou é louco... – fala descrente.

- Sim... Eu estou louco! Eu estou apaixonado, como não poderia estar louco?

- Então pare! – ela lhe agarra a cabeça – Me esqueças! Deixe-me morrer, vá embora! Case-se com uma mulher bonita, direita e pura!!! Tenha filhos, muitos filhos! Envelheça com tua esposa e quando estiver bem velhinho, olhes para trás, ria com gosto e digas: "Como eu era tolo, idiota! Perdi boa parte do meu tempo seguindo aquela prostituta, que a estas horas, nem viva deve estar mais!!!" – fala com raiva e ofegante.

Ele a abraça forte.

- Não... Não vou te deixar! Eu já disse que te amo e nada vai me tirar de perto de você. – ele afunda o rosto nos longos cabelos negros – Mesmo que me rogue mil pragas, que me humilhe na frente de todos, que me provoques com tua língua afiada, eu continuarei à teu lado, pois você é tudo para mim! Não me importo com mais nada que não seja você...

- Idiota... – afunda o rosto tristonho, no pescoço dele.

- SEU idiota... – lhe beija o ombro.

Camus sabia que Pey-Meii se odiava. Odiava seu sangue impuro, sua íris obscura e olhares traiçoeiros. Odiava seus cabelos, sua pele, seu corpo sensual, tudo! Ela odiava quem ela era. Ela havia sido a causa do suicídio da mãe, da queda de homens direitos que a desejaram. Ela era o pecado encarnado e tinha consciência disso. Mas, ele sabia que por detrás de tanta desgraça, havia uma garotinha triste e carente, que necessitava de apoio. E ele seria este apoio. Seguiria sua amada até o fim. Daria sua vida pela dela, se assim fosse necessário...

Syaoran sentia os primeiros raios de sol lhe iluminar a face. Um gostoso calor lhe envolvia a pele, fazendo com que despertasse aos poucos. De seus sonhos nada lembrava. Tudo lhe parecera tão negro e sombrio... Mexendo-se devagar, sente uma pontada lhe fisgar no abdômen.

Lá estava, a prova do crime de seu anjo. Lá estava, impregnada, rasgada na sua carne, toda a angustia e raiva de Sakura. A tristeza não podia lhe ser menor, pois sabia que uma criatura que compartilhara de tudo com ele, agora o fazia alvo de suas habilidades.

Mexendo-se com cuidado, para não agravar sua situação, lentamente se põe de pé e caminha até uma mesa, não muito longe. Captura com uma de suas mãos um grande jarro de água e derrama por sobre uma taça de cobre, uma grande quantidade. Em seguida, de modo bastante afobado, engole às pressas o líquido refrescante.

Caminha até a janela e abre de leve as cortinas. O sol nascia e banhava a terra de luz. Os belos jardins pareciam acordar juntamente com os pássaros e uma ótima sensação de bem estar lhe tomava a alma. Olhava carinhosamente para a grande cerejeira central e lembrava-se dos bons tempos de infância. Este império um dia havia lhe servido de moradia. Um dia este fora, por um breve tempo, seu lar temporário. Mas ele abandonara tudo isso. Deixara para trás suas brincadeiras infantis, sua família, suas lembranças. E o mais importante: deixara Sakura, sua única amiga de verdade, naquela época.

Deixá-la fora triste e difícil, mas o destino não havia lhe dado escolhas. Ou melhor, seu pai e o Imperador não haviam lhe dado escolhas. Foram desumanos e rígidos, lhe mandando escolher entre duas coisas difíceis. Ele não podia decidir o destino de Sakura, e por este motivo aceitara se afastar e treinar para se tornar um guerreiro bravo e forte.

Escora-se de leve no lado da janela, apoiando a cabeça no canto desta. Observava com olhos cansados o imenso céu que se renovava. O grande império da capital um dia lhe dera abrigo, carinho e uma valiosa amiga. Mas, assim como as coisas surgem repentinamente, vão embora mais rápido e fácil do que chegaram. Não havia mais lugar para ele neste castelo. Não havia mais motivos para permanecer na intrigante cidade proibida.

Sorae lentamente arqueava seus olhos para a vida. Seu corpo estava cansado e deliciosamente extasiado. Sentia os braços fortes de seu amado lhe envolverem o útero e sua cabeça umedecida apoiar-se em seus seios nus. Seus longos cabelos negros espalhados pela cama misturavam-se facilmente com os lençóis de seda rubra. Seu corpo descansava silenciosamente, como se implorasse aos deuses que lhe deixasse mergulhar naquela imensa e prazerosa nostalgia, adormecendo para sempre.

Aquela era a falsa felicidade, pensava tristemente. Esta era a felicidade que ele podia lhe oferecer. Seu coração implorava por seu amor e sua alma rezava por sua destruição. "Maldita contradição...!", pensava irritada. Afastando-se de leve dele, retira-se do leito do Imperador. Coloca-se de pé e caminha até o espelho. Olha sua imagem refletida e não sente qualquer diferença.

Em seus primeiros anos de casada, costumava repetir o mesmo ritual. Sempre, em sua face séria, encontrava um grande sorriso inocente. Era sua alma mostrando-se para vida. Era um gesto simples, sem muita extravagância, sempre contendo uma tímida simplicidade. No entanto, o tempo encarregou-se de lhe roubar isto. Com o passar dos tempos, a felicidade de dar à luz a Chiu-Liang e Meiling passaram, e seu amor pelo seu senhor tornara-se algo amargurado e atormentado.

Vendo agora sua imagem madura e seus olhos vazios, seu sorriso, a sua pequena demonstração de amor, não tinha mais forças para mostrar-se ao mundo.

Enquanto olhava-se compenetrada, para sua face espelhada, o Imperador acordava. Satisfeito e melancólico, seu corpo encontrava-se mergulhado em êxtase pela noite. Procurando, com a visão embaçada, por sua Imperatriz, nota que ela não mais compartilhava de seus lençóis. Recuperando o foco, vira-se com cuidado e de forma calma. Nota a alongada silhueta de sua esposa diante do espelho.

Seu corpo nu, coberto pelas longas e escuras medeixas, embriagava seus olhos e cegavam-lhe o coração. Tão desejada por seus instintos e tão repudiada por suas lembranças, fazer amor com a menina que crescera a seu lado doía-lhe fundo na alma. Ama-la, possuí-la sem um pingo de amor, que não fosse fraternal, machucava não só a ela, mas também a si próprio.

Ela se vira para a cama, sem qualquer preocupação e encara os olhos de Chon. Estáticos e sem palavras, fitam-se por vários minutos, que parecem durar horas, até que Sorae se dirige para perto de onde ele estava.

Sem lhe focar novamente, ela junta suas roupas do chão. Veste-as sem pronunciar uma palavra. Terminando de se vestir, começa a retirar-se.

- Não queres ficar mais um pouco comigo, minha Imperatriz?

- Já fui vossa concubina por esta noite, não precisas tentar me agradar por compaixão. Sei que me usas e que não toco teu coração. Não tente se fazer doce, pois teus truques não funcionam mais, homem abençoado.

- Por que me julgas tão mal, minha Imperatriz?

- Por que necessito... – retira-se do quarto.

Chon fita longa e demoradamente as portas fechadas. Com o olhar perdido, via, sem qualquer salvação, o relacionamento dos dois afundar aos poucos. Estava perdendo Sorae, apesar de parecer que nunca a tivera. Sua adorada prima lhe dizia adeus dia após dia, e ele nada podia fazer...

Sakura olhava de forma gulosa para seu desjejum. Lembrava-se, agora, que não havia comido nada na noite passada. Devido aos fatos ocorridos, nem se dera conta de que necessitava comer.

Esperou impacientemente que as criadas se retirassem de seu quarto, para atacar sua refeição. Tudo era tão gostoso. As frutas frescas e adocicadas pareciam desmanchar-se em sua boca. O pão, sempre quente, exalando seu gostoso perfume caseiro, convidando, incansavelmente, sua boca faminta. E é claro, sem esquecer do seu delicioso chá de pêssego, um de seus favoritos por sinal.

Apesar de tudo pelo que passava, a vida lhe proporcionava estes pequenos momentos de prazer, como se quisesse desculpar-se por tantos sofrimentos causados.

Enquanto terminava seu chá, um pensamento incômodo lhe cruzava a mente. Como estaria Li? Seu ferimento estaria melhor ou teria piorado? Será que ele estava sofrendo?

De forma rápida e desajeitada, balança freneticamente a cabeça. Por que, diabos, pensava nele?! "_Idiota! Não pense naquele pervertido, que nem vivo deveria estar!!!_".

Mas, como não pensar? Ele estava sobre o mesmo teto que ela, compartilhando do mesmo luxo e superficialidade. O maldito se abrigava nos domínios de sua família e por isto, não lhe saía do pensamento.

Matá-lo era necessário. Não só para satisfazer seus prazeres, mas para ocultar suas habilidades. Mesmo que ele não a tenha delatado agora, no futuro, nada o impedia de fazê-lo. Ela precisava livrar-se daquela alma desgraçada e assim, matar a si mesma.

Terminando sua refeição, se põe de pé e troca suas vestes. Caminha devagar até um canto de seu quarto. Abaixando-se com cuidado, desloca uma pequena parte do forro e retira uma adaga do esconderijo. Sim, aquela era uma das adagas que ela roubara do salão principal. Não daria descanso a seu Capitão, sua vitima.

Escondendo o objeto em sua roupa, mais precisamente em sua cintura, ela retira-se de seu quarto. A iluminação natural dos corredores criava sombras aconchegantes, que a escondiam do mundo. Seus orbes esverdeados tornavam-se pesados e obscuros. Ela daria origem a uma tragédia que ficaria marcada na história daquela dinastia imunda. Mataria seu infortúnio e se suicidaria logo em seguida. Ninguém jamais saberia o porque e era isso que ela queria.

Apressando seus passos, desejando não ser vista, ela chega à frente da porta onde ele supostamente se encontrava. Soubera de sua localização através das criadas que lhe serviram a refeição. Estava na hora.

Enquanto alcançava a maçaneta da porta, ouve passos aproximando-se.

- O que pretende fazer, Sakura?

- Kaho? – olha desconfiada.

O olhar de sua mestra estava estranho. Seus olhos achocolatados possuíam uma mistura confusa de sentimentos. O brilho falhado enlaçava-se com uma forte angústia e decepção. Era como se ela soubesse de tudo que acontecera na noite passada. Aquela sábia mulher tinha conhecimento de seus feitos.

- Vim visitar o Capitão...

- Onde estão os guardas?

- Devem estar comendo alguma coisa, mas isso não tem importância, pois não sou um perigo para ele... – fala irônica.

- Por quê...? – pergunta tristonha – Por que, minha flor?

- Como assim? – fala desconfiada, contendo um sorriso suspeito na face.

Kaho lhe agarra o pulso e a puxa de volta para seu quarto. Chegando lá, fecha a porta e lhe encara.

- O que é isso, enlouqueceu?! – pergunta a garota nervosa.

- Eu é que te pergunto, menina!

Sakura espanta-se com a reação de sua professora. Nunca vira aquela doce mulher enfurecida. Pela primeira vez ouvia um tom de revolta e raiva sair daquela boca. De cenho franzido e olhar apreensivo, Kaho Mizuki lhe focava de forma incriminadora e insatisfeita.

De forma rápida, Kaho se aproxima de Sakura e arranca a adaga de suas vestes. Mostrando, a arma, de forma injuriada, foca os olhos esverdeados. Surpresa, Sakura logo adquiri uma expressão séria e seu olhar torna-se ameaçador. De todas as pessoas que conhecia no mundo, nunca pensou fitar sua adorada mestra dessa forma, mas infelizmente, ela não lhe dava escolhas.

- Não me lance estes teus olhos zangados, cheios de ameaças, Sakura!

- Então não me foques como culpada, senhorita Mizuki. Devolva minha arma e me deixe seguir em frente.

- Não te criei para ser assassina. Tudo que te ensinei foi para tua defesa, por isso não ouses usar tuas habilidades, com as quais te eduquei com tanto carinho, para ferir inocentes!

- Não estou a machucar inocentes, pois só puno meus traidores sem coração!!!

- Por que falas assim? O que o Capitão te fez menina?!

- Tu jamais entenderias!

- Nunca necessitei saber de teu passado, pois sei o quanto estas feridas doem... – sua voz adquiriu um tom calmo -... Mas agora preciso que me digas! Preciso entender teus conflitos, pois senão, tua imagem, diante os meus olhos, ficará manchada com a dor da vergonha e da decepção... – seus olhos se inundam de tristeza.

- Por favor... – suas lágrimas despencam de seus olhos -... Não pense coisas erradas a meu respeito, Kaho. Tu és a única pessoa que possuo no mundo. Ter tua mente me julgando de forma equivocada, acabaria com meu ser.

Lentamente, a jovem dama se aproxima da garota. Arqueando seus braços, envolve a pequena princesa em um longo abraço, apoiando sua cabeça por sobre a da menina.

- Conte-me tuas dores, minha flor de cerejeira...

O Imperador encontrava-se sentado em seu gabinete, conversando com um de seus homens, Mu-Bai Liang.

- Como havia lhe dito, meu senhor, quase não restam mais rebeldes com os quais se preocupar. Estes revoltosos nada mais são do que selvagens que tentam, incansavelmente, recuperar a glória dos povos mongóis.

- Com certeza, minha preocupação não chega a tanto, mas rebeldes são rebeldes. Temo que eles convoquem outras nações revoltadas com a China e assim formem um exército com poder para nos enfrentar.

- Não tema, grande Imperador! Contra o seu divino poder, ninguém pode. Além disso, não creio que consigam chegar a tanto.

- Espero que estejas certo... – fala cansado.

- Bom, deixando para trás as más noticias, meu grande Imperador, gostaria de dar-lhe um presente, homenageando não só vosso poder e força, mas como uma prova concreta de meus sinceros votos de amizade e lealdade.

- Muito bonitas são vossas palavras, honrado amigo; mas, diga-me, do que se trata?

- Trata-se de uma das jóias de minha vida: minha filha. Para mim, nada me seria mais prazeroso, do que ter uma filha desposada por vossa ilustre pessoa!

- Quer me entregar vossa filha?

- Sim, Imperador!

- Agradeço a confiança e o presente, caro amigo Mu-Bai, mas tua filha só possui sete anos e, cá entre nós, tenho filhas da idade dela e me sentiria um monstro desposando tal anjinho. Além disso, nossas meninas têm um mínimo de idade para casar e tua filha é demasiada jovem.

- Oh, não meu senhor! Está equivocado! Não ofereço minha menina mais nova, Chiuhen! A filha que lhe ofereço, chama-se Pey-Meii.

- Mas pensei que tivesse só dois filhos: o mais velho, Jaulin e a mais nova, Chiuhen!

- Meu caro Imperador, como deves saber, estes filhos me foram dados pela minha segunda esposa, Subaru. Mas não te esqueças da falecida Chifan, minha primeira companheira!

- Mas, com todo o respeito, pensei que Chifan não houvesse lhe dado herdeiros.

- Isso é o que todos pensam, caro Imperador. Na verdade, quando viajamos para o norte, minha adorada falecida já se encontrava prenhe, mas, com a intenção de me fazer uma surpresa, não contou nada a ninguém. Pey-Meii nasceu em nossa viagem e foi justamente seu nascimento que enfraqueceu Chifan, fazendo-a falecer logo em seguida... – faz cara de triste e abaixa a cabeça. – Eu estava muito triste naquela época e com medo de afetar a pequena Pey-Meii. Acabei deixando-a sob os cuidados de sacerdotisas de minha confiança. Agora que minha pequena já se encontra com dezessete anos, gostaria de lhe arranjar um bom esposo, para compensar minha constante ausência, e como eu desejava muito lhe provar o valor de minha simplória amizade, gostaria de lhe entregar o único fruto de meu primeiro amor.

O imperador o foca calado. Achava muito gentil as intenções de Mu-Bai Liang, mas sua vida já estava por demais complicada. Do que menos precisava neste instante, era de mais uma esposa para atiçar a revolta de Sorae. Além disso, já estava com quase quarenta e cinco anos e não mais lhe agradava ter esposas com a idade de suas filhas. É claro que, além desses fatos, sua freqüente atração pela embaixatriz não o fazia desejar qualquer outra mulher como esposa.

- Mu-Bai Liang, sabe que te respeito e que nunca me destes motivos para qualquer suspeita ou infortúnio. És um homem direito e de princípios e apesar de muito prezar sua amizade, não posso aceitar vossa filha...

- Mas, por que, grande Imperador? Por acaso não lhe agradas ter uma filha minha em meio a tuas consortes? Se te preocupas com a beleza, lhe juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que minha menina é mais bela que uma ninfa!

- Não se trata disso, meu amigo. Muito me agradaria ter uma filha sua como esposa e de maneira alguma duvido de vossa beleza, pois se trata de uma filha de sua falecida Chifan... – ele apóia seu queixo em seus punhos, que estavam debruçados por sobre a mesa – Entenda que muito já vivi e belas mulheres encontrei. Tornei-me pai de mais de sessenta e quatro crianças, dando segurança a minha prole. Quero muito que tua menina arranje um esposo rico e honesto, mas que acima de tudo, tenha olhos só para ela. Apesar de amar cada um de meus filhos e senhoras, quase não tenho tempo para eles.

- Entendo... - olha-o pensativo – Mas, eu poderia pedir um favor?

- Fale...

- Poderias, ao menos, conhecer minha filha?

- Como?

- O maior desejo de Pey-Meii, é conhecer vossa majestade. Se o senhor a rejeitar, sem ao menos olhá-la, conhecê-la, minha menina ficará muito ressentida.

O Imperador da um longo suspiro e pensou por um tempo.

- Tudo bem, meu amigo. Traga-me sua filha quando puder...

- Obrigado, senhor, trarei minha menina assim que ela voltar de viagem... – ele se levanta e faz uma reverência – Se me dá licença...

- Pode se retirar.

O homem retira-se do gabinete. Enquanto andava em direção a sua carruagem, sorri de forma maldosa.

- O resto é com você, minha filha... Minha feiticeira... – sussurra malicioso – Vamos ver se você é tão perigosa quanto disse ser...

_Continua..._

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!**

**Eai gente?! Td blz? **

**Bah, toh feliz por te conseguido cumpri a promessa e posta antes do natal, apesar de ser encima da hora P ! ) Fiko grandinho o capitulo dessa vez, neh?! Hehehehe Na real era pra te fikado maior, por que eu pretendia te descrito outros fatos que vão fikar pra próxima. **

**Huff...Acabaram as aulas e agora eu posso escrever com mais calma. De agora em diante os únicos imprevistos podem ser bloqueios e falta de acesso ao computador! P Aiai...eu fiz um esforço danado pra pode escreve esse capitulo, por que eu acabei pegando recuperação de Física e tive que passa quatro dias inteiros estudando. Claro que teve que te uma folguinha pra sair umas três horinhas com os amigos, afinal, ninguém é de ferro, neh?! Mas, vcs não tem noção, eu já não agüento mais ver formulas de física!!!! .**

**Bom, deixando meus probleminhas de lado (¬¬), eu espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, pois pode te parecido meio confuso no inicio, pq eu introduzi a Pey-Meii e o Camus na história, mas acho que jah deu pra entede um poko a função deles. Toh mais aliviada agora, por que eu consegui acaba esse capitulo logo depois de fazer a minha tão temida prova de recuperação! Droga, to falandu di novo dessa ****P#$!!!**** Ops, acho q me excedi um poko....er....**

**Vamu logo p/os agradecimento:**

**Analu: Oiiii! Concordo com vc, o Syaoran foi pego totalmente de surpresa pela Saki! Hehehehe Bom tah ai mais um capitulo para vc se "deliciar"( hehe gostei desse termo! Ai q safada! ¬¬.....) Bjaum e espero q continue gostando! Um feliz natal e ano novo! **

**Xianya: Ae, q bom ti vê aqui di novo minina!!! Hehehe q feliz! P Pois é fim di ano é fogo, q bom q tem gente q entende a minha situação. Eu também não devia fika me preocupando com as fics, até pq tava difícil arranja tempo pra escrever e ler algumas coisas (até pq não so di ferro, neh gente?!). Mas, como vc disse, é vicio, faze o q!!! Fiquei feliz em ver q vc gostou da luta deles, pq eu axo q não sou muito boa para descrever essas cenas, mas agente tenta, neh?! Bom, quanto a saberem se a Sakura sabe lutar ou não, isso fika na curiosidade (até pq nem eu decidi direito....¬¬;)!Em relação a Meiling, concordo que ela esteja um tanto amarga nesta minha versão, mas com uma criação como a dela, gente, até eu virava um suicida em potêncial....XD. Nossa, isso aqui jah tah mt grande, entaum antes de me despedir, soh quero dizer que: sim! Vai Ter "revanche-vigança"! hihihihihi Bjinhos mt fofus pra vc e um feliz natal e ano novo!!! **

**Marcella: Oiti pra vc minha querida! Adoro saber q vc sempre deixa uma review! Bom, como prometido, tah ai o meu presente de natal! Tentei fazer o capitulo um pouquinho maior dessa vez, pq afinal, é presente, neh?! #D Ti desejo um ótimo natal e ano novo! Bjkas **

**Kirina-Li****: Ha, tah ai uma coisa rara: alguém q gostou do bj da Saki i du Yukito! Hehehehe Mais uma vez foi mal pela demora, mas meus últimos meses foram apertados...Mas se vc disse q valeu a pena, eu jah me sinto menos arrependida! . Bah, os comentários do Li foram foda msm! Ah, mas vai dize, ele precisava faze aquilo! Se não qual seria a graça?! Huhuhu ( q safada! .) Soh sei q isso combinava com a personalidade desse Syaoran! P Bah, quanto a sua fic, eu ñ curto mt HP, soh mais de SCC i di Inuyasha! Mas, se vc quiser q eu de uma passadinha la, eu vou com todo o prazer! Um bjaum pra vc! Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo! **

**Kath Klein****: Ai, ai...calma coração! Eu sei q um dos seus sonhos acaba de se realizar, mas calma! Ai, pro inferno com a calma: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Q FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!!!!!!! Soh podem tah me passando trote, mas eu ainda ñ acredito q vc tah lendo a minha fic, ou melhor, as duas! Hehehe Foi mal ai, eu sei q pode parece coisa di loka psicopata, mas é q eu toh mt emocionada! Vc e a minha querida revisora, são grandes inspirações pra mim e ñ importa se eu toh dizendo isso pela milésima vez, ou ñ, vc é um máximo e eu toh feliz em te uma pessoa tão respeitada por mim, me apoiando! Ai, deixando o xiliki di lado, o bj da Saki com o Syaoran, aconteceu no final do capitulo 3, só q a Sakura tava disfarçada pra ñ reconhecerem ela! Quanto ao meu fic novo, eu tbm jah vi o seu comentário e agradeço por ele tbm!!!! . Bjitos fofis pra vc e um feliz natal e ano novo! **

**SBy Li****: Hehehe, pensei na proposta enquanto escrevia o capitulo e como, em outras vezes, já me fizeram perguntas q eu ñ podia responder, resolvi fazer o capitulo maior, q axo eu, agradaria mais a todos! Hehehe Bajum linda, quem sabe na próxima?! Feliz natal e um excelente ano novo! **

**Miaka: Meu deus, vc ficou pasma? Pasma estou eu! Valeu, toh até agora com as bochechas vermelhas! Hehehehehehe Quanto ao fato da Sakura ñ Ter matado o Li, eu confesso q soh ñ aconteceu pq os guardas apareceram ( até pq eu ñ ia dexa a Sakura mata um deus grego daqueles, neh?!)!!! Pra falar a verdade, essa Sakura, teria sim, coragem para matar o Capitão! Digo isso pq as pessoas, quando mt machucadas, tendem a fazer aquilo q alivia a dor de seus corações e no caso da nossa menina, a morte do Syaoran seria a vingança dela contra todos que já haviam rejeitado e maltratado ela. Quanto a participação do Yukito, estou pensando seriamente em mata-lo...( olhar de malvada da autora) Hehehehe, brinkdeirinha....talvez.....(olhar maligno di novo...¬¬;) Bom, não levem mt a sério os meus devaneios, pq nem eu sei se falo sério ou ñ....Bom, mts bjinhos e ataques de fofura pra vc!!!! Te desejo um ótimo natal e ano novo! **

**mistr3ss****: IUPI!!! Mais uma pessoa q gosto da luta! Hehehe assim eu fiko com vergonha gente! Ah, intaum vc ñ achou q ele iria lutar contra ela, heim?! Pois é, vcs tem q ver q o Syaoran é humano e orgulhoso, msm gostando da Sakura, os homens deixam o orgulho passar por cima de td...( sem ofensas, mas é verdade....¬¬...ai,ai, já vi q da próxima vez q eu olha o meu e-mail posso encontra uma ameaça de morte...)! Bom, eras isso, te desejo td di bom no natal e no ano novo! Bjoks mt happys!!! **

**killera****: Bom, agora sim eu toh me sentindo nas nuvens! XD Eu toh adorando a reação das pessoas, adoro pegar os outros de surpresa! Hihihi Capitulo novo postado e dever cumprido! Valeu pelo apoio!!! Bjaum e continua mandando a sua opinião, pq vale mt a pena ouvir o q os outros pensam! Feliz natal e ano novo!!!!!!! **

**Ifurita: Oi, Ifu-chan! Eu toh bem e vc? Curtiu a batalha, neh?! Valeu pelo elogio e quanto aos Syaoran, bem, na condição dele eu já teria me ajoelhado aos pés da Sakura...¬¬....hehehe Vc achou isso interessante? Espera soh pra ver o q esta por vir...haiuhauhuihaha( risada malvada da autora, seguida de um olhar assassino.....Tah, já chega de humor barato, nem eu toh me agüentando mais....XD). Bjs meigos e macios( bah, essa foi forçada....tenho q para com isso...--;)! Um ótimo natal e um excelente ano novo! **

**Lan Ayath: bah, vai dize q essas faltas de idéias e tempo não são foda? Bah, sem comentários...Mas, valeu pela review, querida! Bjitos fofixxxx! Feliz natal e ano novo! **

**RubbyMoon****: Ah, vai dize q sede di vingança ñ é afu?! Hehehe eu axo! P Eu tbm gosto dessa coisa de amor e ódio, é tão típico e comum, mas eu ñ canso de ler! Bah, nem ti preocupa q eu ñ tenho a intenção de fazer coisas mt ruins com a Meiling, pq na real, ela ñ tem lá grandes motivos pra se tornar malvada...er...tah, esquece a idiotice. Pensando melhor agora, ñ decidi mta coisa sobre ela. Talvez com o tempo a trama decida o destino dela....só sei q eu gosto dela, entaum vo tenta ñ complica tanto as coisas! XD Quanto ao bj, toh arrependida, pq eu ñ gosto do Yukito, mas como eu disse antes, saiu sem querer! Ñ prometo nada pq eu mudo os detalhes da história o tempo todo! Ai, q bom, vc tbm gosta dessas duas bandas incríveis!!! Ai, agora q eu abuso da boa vontade! Hehehehe Bjões e abraços! Feliz natal e um ano novo cheio de mudanças ( sempre é bom mudar, neh?)! **

**Warina-Kinomoto: Oiti! Sério q vc tbm ñ conseguiu vê o filme?! Mas essa net é uma droga msm! Nunca passa filme bom e quando passa algo decente, é num horário ruim! Ah, ninguém mereceeeeeeee!!!! XD Bom, mas pelo jeito acho q vo te que baixa o filme da internet...droga....Mas, vamos deixar o mal humor de lado! Hehehehehe Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo pra vc! Hehehehehe Bjões!!!!!!!! **

**Bom, valeu a todos mesmos!!!! **

**Ah, antes q eu esqueça, a musica desse capitulo se chama Whisper e é do Evanescence. Eu quero dedicar ela a uma pessoa q compartilha do mesmo amor que eu por essa banda: a RubbyMoon! Valeu pela review Rubby-chan e pode deixar q eu vou continuar colocando musicas das nossas bandas favoritas. Ah, e quem estiver lendo esse recado, pode me mandar dicas de bandas ou músicas legais q gostariam de ver aqui, quem sabe não aparece alguma cena em que ficaria legal a trilha de alguma banda de vcs?**

**Como tah chegando o fim do ano, eu preciso dexa uma mensagensinha, sabe como é, gente de coração mole é assim mesmo! P**

**Bom, se eu bem me lembro, foi ou – no inicio do ano passado que eu comecei a me viciar por fanfics! E eu quero agradecer a autora Kath Klein, pois foi graças a uma fic dela, que eu me apaixonei pela escrita virtual! Eu ainda me lembro que eu me sentia nas nuvens lendo a fic Flor da China e como eu tinha ficado triste quando ela acabou. Kath, mt obrigada, pois foi graças ao seu talento que eu descobri que também gosto de escrever! Um beijo mt especial pra vc!**

**Claro que a Kath não foi a única que me deixou maravilhada com suas histórias. Quanto mais eu lia e descobria novos autores, novas jeitos de escrever, de pensar, mais fundo eu mergulhava e me entusiasmava. Por isso, quero mandar mts bjs e abraços a todos da fanfiction, pois nós nada mais somos que pássaros aprendendo a voar e eu não poderia estar mais feliz ao alçar vôo junto a vcs! **

**Quero também, mandar um beijo mt especial pra M-chan, minha revisora maravilhosa, que foi e é uma de minhas grandes inspirações. Vc é mt querida M-chan e fiko mt feliz em ter uma amiga como vc, pois pessoas assim, estão tornando-se raras no mundo. Eu me julgo mt sortuda por ter encontrado uma alma gentil e carinhosa em meio a essa vida fria e tão superficial. Tudo de bom pra vc, minha amiga, pois vc concerteza merece!!! D**

**Um grande beijo a todos e um natal mt feliz! Desde agora, agradeço imensamente a colaboração de vcs, pois são seus elogios e suas opiniões que me fazem crescer na escrita. Sou apenas uma iniciante, mas me fazem sentir como se eu já fosse de casa! **

**Boas festas e até o ano que vem!!! ;D**

**Caroll**

**PS: A minha outra história tah um poko encalhada, por falta de idéias, mas não pensem que eu voh desisti! Bjaum, pq agora eu fuiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS2: ( Oh, criatura chata q ñ vai nunka!!!! ¬¬;) Daniiiiiiiiiiii, Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, eu amu vcs meus amores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehe agora eu fuiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! .;**


	7. O Adeus e a Chegada do Perigo

**Capitulo 7- O Adeus e a Chegada do Perigo**

_Subindo as escadas de madeira, o senhor de forma robusta, se arrastava pelas paredes, apoiado em uma bela concubina. _

_- Cuidado, meu senhor! Estas escadas estão velhas, assim irá se machucar! – fala a jovem de forma sedutora._

_- Deixe de bobagem, minha bela felina! – fala de maneira afobada e alegre. O homem desprende-se dela e caminha depressa na direção do quarto escolhido. Adentra o lugar, que se encontrava desprovido de iluminação._

_- Felina? – pergunta curiosa, arqueando a sobrancelha e parando na porta do quarto._

_- Oras, menina... – fala bêbado, jogando-se na cama – ... Feches essa porta e venha deitar-se comigo! Vais me dizer que nunca te chamaram de nomes como estes?_

_- Para falar a verdade, meu senhor... – ela fecha a porta e vira a chave, virando-se para ele - ... É a primeira vez que me chamam de felina._

_O homem apenas soltou uma risadinha._

_- Do que estas rindo? – pergunta em um ronronar sedutor, aproximando-se calmamente._

_- Estou pensando que devido à bebedeira, estou a confundir as imagens. Agora, venhas e me mostre teu belo corpo!_

_A cara da jovem se contorceu de nojo e ela sentiu um leve enjôo lhe atacar o estômago._

_- Creio que será difícil me enxergar nesse escuro... E, me digas, com quem me confundistes?_

_- Estou bêbado, não cego. A luz da lua está a adentrar este quarto e tenho certeza de que serei capaz de te enxergar._

_- Se é o que dizes... – ela abre de leve o quimono azulado – Mas, responda minha outra pergunta, senhor..._

_- Oras, mas estás a me sair uma bela de uma curiosa! Está bem... – diz coçando a barba mal feita. – Acho que te chamei daquela forma, porque..._

_- Por quê...?_

_- Ah, claro! Tu me pareces com uma mulher que conheci há dezessete anos atrás. Ela era muito bonita, parecida com você!_

_- Ah, é? E como a conheceste? – pergunta mexendo no interior de seu quimono. – Ela era chinesa? Chegaram a ter algum romance?_

_- Não, para falar a verdade, ela era uma prisioneira de guerra. Sabe, ela era... Hã... Parece que era uma princesa mongol. Sim, era isso mesmo! – fala de forma afobada. – Bom, não tive nada demais com aquela vagabunda, só a fiz abrir as pernas para mim! – disse o desprezível homem, rindo com gosto de sua própria piada._

_A menina avança contra o homem, pondo-se acima deste e lhe comprimindo um punhal contra a garganta._

_- Pois a vagabunda com quem transou, seu porco, era minha mãe!!! – grita contra cara do homem apavorado._

_- Ma... Mas... É impossível...! Ela era... Era virgem! A não ser que você... Você..._

_- Isso mesmo, seu verme... – ela se aproxima do ouvido dele. - ... Sou sua filha! – sussurra de forma maliciosa._

_- Não pode ser..._

_- Desde meu nascimento pago caro por ser filha bastarda e impura de minha família! Por tua culpa, que violou minha mãe sem piedade, fui criada por olhares acusadores e indiferentes, sendo vista como o esterco de minha geração!_

_- E... Eu..._

_- Cala-te, animal nojento! Tu vais pagar com a vida por todo meu sofrimento e pela desgraça de minha falecida mãe!_

_- Ela morreu?_

_- Suicidou-se. Não agüentou o fato de ter sido desgraçada. Mas como tinha um coração bondoso, não achou certo levar minha vida junto com a dela. Tola, devia ter me matado junto! Mas agora entendo seus propósitos: ela queria que eu fizesse justiça perante seu nome! Ela queria a tua morte!_

_- E-espere, por favor, não me mate!_

_- E por quais motivos pouparia tua vida?_

_- Te-teu povo! – fala engolindo seco e gaguejando, covarde._

_- Meu povo?_

_- Ve-veja bem, faço parte do conselho do Imperador. Sei que revoltosos mongóis têm tentado recuperar a glória de seu povo. Acontece que se o Imperador for morto, posso facilmente controlar o filho dele, e assim beneficiar estes rebeldes!_

_- E quem mataria o Imperador, homem tolo? Ninguém de sua nação trairia seu senhor, a não ser um verme como tu, e não creio que seja capaz disso, seu porco imundo e covarde!_

_- Mas, se eu conseguir fazer com que se passe por minha filha, posso colocá-la em meio as esposas do imperador e assim, você mesma poderá fazê-lo, da forma que preferir!_

_- Tua idéia não é ruim... – fala pensativa - ... mas, logo te aviso: se tentares me passar para trás, juro-te que te corto a garganta e a de teus filhos!_

_- Não! Por favor, não machuques minha família! Além disso, não ousarei traí-la de forma alguma!_

_- Está bem, vamos selar nosso acordo! – fala impondo seu punhal e cravando-o no ombro do homem – Não ouses me trair!!!!_

_O homem soltou um grito estridente ao sentir o metal frio perfurar e rasgar sua pele, enquanto seu sangue, pouco a pouco, manchava o quimono que usava._

- Meu senhor! Meu senhor! Está bem?! – pergunta uma jovem preocupada.

- O quê? – pergunta suando frio – Ah, foi tudo um sonho... – suspira aliviado, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- O que aconteceu, meu senhor? Já faz cinco dias que tens acordado assim! – pergunta preocupada.

- Não é nada, Subaru! Não é nada... – ele levanta-se de sua poltrona – O que aconteceu?

- Disse que queria descansar um pouco e acabou adormecendo.

- Ah, está bem. Pode se retirar...

- Tem certeza de que se sente bem?

- Sim! Sim! Agora me dê licença, Subaru!

- Sim, meu esposo! – faz uma reverência e sai da saleta, fechando as portas logo em seguida.

O homem levantou-se vagarosamente de sua cadeira e se pôs a caminhar pelo escritório. Levou sua mão até o ombro machucado, sentindo o local dolorido. Aquela vagabunda era perigosa, ele devia tomar muito cuidado. Parecia mentira, mas aquela menina era a filha de Ilhanna, a princesa mais nova do extinto império mongol. Aquele rosto era idêntico ao de sua suposta mãe. Aqueles cabelos negros, aquele rosto comprido e delicado, combinando perfeitamente com as bochechas salientes e coradas. Aquela menina era bela e perfeita, com seus lábios cheios e olhos fantásticos.

'Mas, o que tem de bonita, tem de perigosa', pensou, temeroso. A jovem Pey-Meii não era tola, tampouco ingênua. Sabia que se traísse aquela ninfa sedutora, seria o mesmo que desafiar o próprio demônio. Aqueles olhos não lhe passavam segurança, mas mesmo assim não deixavam de ser belos.

Aquela garota queria sua cabeça e ele não poderia fracassar. Tinha de apoiá-la e ajudá-la como pudesse, porque no final das contas, se aquela pequena cobra conseguisse matar o Imperador, seu poder estaria garantido, pois o jovem Chiu-Liang sempre seguia seus conselhos. E isso seria o mesmo que ele, Mu-Bai Liang, tornar-se o Imperador da China...

Syaoran vestia sua farda, se examinado no espelho. Olhava com orgulho para seu uniforme. Seu pai não ficaria tão orgulhoso quanto ele, ao vê-lo no posto de Capitão de uma das tropas chinesas. Mas um dia ele se faria maior, mais importante: chegaria a ser um General! Fazendo com que até os ossos de seu velho se revoltassem de alegria, em seu túmulo.

Encaminhou-se até a cama e pegou uma de suas botas, começando a vesti-la. Ele abandonaria a cidade proibida, ainda hoje. Não ficaria mais nenhum segundo naquele lugar. Os acontecimentos da noite passada lhe provaram isso: não era bem-vindo pelo destino; portanto não deveria ficar perto de Sakura. Seu sangue fervia só de pensar nela. Fora tolo ao sentir pena até agora. Ela não era digna desse sentimento!

Desde que se reencontraram, ela nem se quer tentara saber o porque de sua partida. Pois bem, se ela preferia usar de violência, ele não lhe seria compreensivo, tentado evitar e se explicar. Iria embora, para evitar que mais confrontos ocorressem. Mas uma coisa era certa: se, por algum motivo, eles voltassem a se encontrar e isto resultasse em um confronto, não se responsabilizaria por seus atos. Atacaria e revidaria sem piedade. Aquela garota que não ousasse lhe provocar, pois a morte, com certeza, estaria lhe aguardando.

Meiling andava pelo jardim florido. Olhava de forma vaga e vazia para a paisagem. Para falar a verdade, não sabia encarar as coisas com um olhar que não fosse vago. Sua vida desmoronava e ela afundava cada vez mais naquela tristeza.

Os deuses lhe foram muito cruéis, entregando sua alma a um destino tão vazio, assim como ela. Em pouco tempo, ela nada mais seria do que um reflexo amargurado, exatamente como sua mãe.

Sua mãe. Sorae, a grande Imperatriz, lhe tratara de forma bastante curiosa na noite passada. Aquela mulher lhe dirigira um olhar doce e compreensivo, sendo seguido de uma voz macia e confortável. Será que ela havia sido possuída por alguma boa alma? Era estranho pensar assim, até porque duvidava muito que um espírito puro quisesse adentrar aquele coração de pedra. Isso mesmo, sua mãe era insensível e rígida demais!

Suspira cansada e senta-se em um velho balanço de madeira, que se encontrava amarrado a um grande pessegueiro. Com movimentos leves e calmos, ela balança-se no brinquedo. O vento inicia uma leve brisa, fazendo seus longos cabelos irem para trás de seus ombros. O leve balançar lhe faz recordar momentos de sua infância, obrigando-a a fechar os olhos.

Viajando em suas lembranças, ela recordava-se de um dia muito quente de verão. Usava roupas mais leves e tinha seus cabelos presos a dois grandes odangos. Estava sentada em seu velho balanço, que na época não lhe permitia tocar o chão.

O balançar de seu brinquedo, arrancava-lhe gostosas risadas e gritinhos emocionados. Olha para trás, tentando visualizar seu ajudante. Os grandes olhos infantis enchem-se de meiguice para com seu pai.

Sim, a pessoa que lhe empurrava no balanço era seu pai. Ele lhe impulsionava para frente, fazendo com que ela fosse capaz de quase voar, e depois lhe recebia de braços abertos, como se lhe oferece-se abrigo eterno. Seu belo sorriso não cansava de arquear-se constantemente, toda a vez que contemplava a alegria de sua filha.

Suspira mais uma vez e entreabre os olhos. Suas feições contorcem-se num pequeno sorriso. _"Bons tempos..."_, pensa cansada. _"Bons tempos em que meu pai tinha tempo para mim. Bons tempos em que não me preocupava com o amanhã. Bons tempos em que eu ainda sabia sorrir, sem dificuldades. Bons tempos que não voltam mais..."_. Pouco a pouco, sua visão torna-se embaçada e o chão, que servia de constante paisagem de contemplação, começa a lhe fugir do foco.

O que seria dela? O que aconteceria a ela? Essa agonia e tristeza permaneceriam por quanto tempo mais? Estava enlouquecendo e isto lhe era óbvio. Não via escapatória para sua mente solitária... Estava virando um monstro insensível e perturbado.

De repente, seus ouvidos captam a aproximação de alguém. Por puro reflexo e vergonha, rapidamente limpa as lágrimas que começavam a lhe escorrer do canto dos olhos.

- Oras, mas o que encontro a minha frente: uma ninfa ou mortal? – pergunta o jovem galanteador.

Ninfa, ela? Meiling sente suas bochechas ruborizarem-se, não só pelo elogio, mas pelo belo cavalheiro que se aproximava.

- Não sei se mereço tal elogio, senhor... – fala tímida, encolhendo-se em seu balanço.

- Por favor, jovem dama, não me chame de senhor, pois assim me julgarei um velho! – fala de forma divertida, conseguindo arrancar uma leve risadinha da jovem – Me chame de Capitão! Capitão Syaoran Li! – fala orgulhoso.

- Capitão? Não é muito novo para tal posto? – fala curiosa, permitindo-se soltar um pouco.

- Quando se é tão bom guerreiro e líder como eu, ser capitão não é nada! – aproxima-se mais dela.

Ela o observa por longos instantes. O vento volta a soprar e, novamente, ela sente suas bochechas esquentarem com a imagem do jovem guerreiro. A leve brisa chocava-se com as madeixas rebeldes do capitão, fazendo a imagem daquela figura masculina ganhar tom mágico diante de seus olhos. Ela sentia como se estivesse na presença de um deus, tamanha era a beleza daquela criatura.

Aquele homem conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse estranhamente confortável e incomodada. Tudo ao mesmo tempo...

- Me chamo Meiling... Sou a 9º filha de seu Imperador... – fala de forma calma.

- Sei quem tu és, formosa princesa... Observei-te de longe na festa de ontem...

- Estava me observando? – pergunta surpresa e rubra.

- Sim. Infelizmente estou indo embora hoje e disse a mim mesmo que gostaria de vê-la de perto antes de partir.

O silêncio voltou a predominar e eles continuavam a se encarar. Syaoran estava decido em relação a deixar a cidade proibida. Mas ele não podia negar que, apesar de tantos problemas com Sakura, a jovem de olhos avermelhados a sua frente, de alguma forma, conseguiu penetrar em seus pensamentos nos últimos minutos.

Por algum motivo, ainda desconhecido para ele, quis muito saber mais sobre ela. Queria encarar aqueles orbes vazios e belos. Queria poder falar com ela. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu resistir ao descobri-la, por acaso, no jardim imperial. Talvez precisasse brincar de seduzir uma mulher, para esquecer seus problemas, ou melhor, seu problema!

- Por quê... – ela lhe arranca de seus pensamentos – Por que está partindo hoje?

- Meu lugar não é aqui, princesa. – olha para o céu – Há muito tempo já me desacostumei a viver com tanto luxo. Não que não me agrade, mas pertenço a meus campos de batalha e estradas infinitas. Não nasci para viver preso. Mas, talvez um dia eu encontre algo ou alguém que consiga me fazer parar e ficar... – sorri de forma sedutora para ela.

Meiling sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Aquele homem era incrível. Ela que sempre fora tão recatada e controlada... Sentia vontade de se sentir domada, controlada por ele. Sentia como se todo o seu corpo gritasse para que ele a tomasse.

Tendo consciência de seus pensamentos, agita de leve sua cabeça, com o propósito de dissipar aquelas idéias perturbadoras e constrangedoras.

- Bem, já vou indo. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo... – sorri de forma simpática.

Meiling começa a sentir o desespero lhe tomar o espírito. Aquele homem maravilhoso a estava deixando. Vendo a imagem daquele ser robusto lhe abandonar, sentiu o coração apertar. Por reflexo e medo de perdê-lo, ela se levanta de forma rápida e avança quatro passos na direção do jovem guerreiro.

- Espere! – fala de forma trêmula e alta, obrigando si mesma a levar a mão à boca, tamanho era seu acanhamento.

O Capitão interrompe sua partida e sorri de lado. Vira-se devagar e contempla aquela criatura tímida e, até certo ponto, assustada.

- Sim, majestade... – ronrona de forma sedutora.

Meiling morde o lábio inferior e abaixa seus olhos, evitando que seus olhares se cruzassem.

- Você... Digo... O senhor... Hã... – olha devagar para aqueles orbes sedutores - ... Pretende retornar para a cidade proibida... Capitão Li...?

Syaoran não consegue evitar um leve sorriso de malícia. Está já estava na palma de sua mão. Sua lábia infalível, mais uma vez, lhe garantia mais uma mente ingênua.

Com passos firmes e rápidos, ele se aproxima da jovem, fazendo com que esta abaixasse seus olhos. De forma lenta se aproxima do ouvido dela.

- Agora... – sussurra rouco - ... tenho um motivo para voltar...- de forma lenta roça seus lábios na orelha pequenina, arrancando um suspiro daquela boca rosada.

A princesa fecha seus olhos, apreciando aquele toque, mas entreabre-os novamente ao sentir o afastamento dele. Seu coração batia de forma rápida e descompassada, causando um misto confuso de emoções, que ela jamais experimentara.

Li encaminhava-se para o portão. Com o peito estufado e satisfeito, sentia-se orgulhoso de seu feito. Seduzir jovenzinhas tímidas e belas, como a senhorita Meiling, era um passatempo muito divertido. Rindo consigo mesmo, ele sentia o seu velho "eu" retornar aos poucos. O passado que fosse para o inferno! O próprio nome já diz: já passou. Então para que se preocupar?!

Kaho encontrava-se sentada na cama de Sakura, tendo a cabeça da jovem apoiada em seu colo. Acariciava aqueles fios longos e de cor exótica, tentando fazê-la sentir-se confortável.

Agora sim, ela entendia sua pequena. Aquele anjinho havia sofrido demais, desde que nascera. Rejeição já fazia parte de seu vocabulário e compreensão. O abandono de Syaoran e suas palavras rudes, haviam sido a gota que faltava para que ela se deixasse levar pelo ódio acumulado.

Sakura era a prova viva de que o ódio levava as pessoas a cometer loucuras e atrocidades. Aquela menina não sabia perdoar, e por mais que quisesse, não poderia ensinar isto a ela. O perdão não é algo que se ensina em escolas ou através de livros, mas sim algo que se aprende com a vida, consigo mesmo. É algo que vem de dentro... Do coração... Da alma.

Sakura entreabre seus olhos e fita o nada. Contara tudo para sua querida professora. Desde a terrível despedida de seis anos atrás, até a batalha que travaram no salão de armas. Contou seus conflitos, suas dores, tudo que sentira ao vê-lo caído no chão e prestes a morrer.

O desejo de vingança, o prazer em ferir e a vontade de matar. Viu o os olhos da senhorita Mizuki arregalarem-se surpresos diante de suas revelações. De certa forma, não pôde evitar uma pontada de arrependimento por sentir tais coisas, quando observou os olhos de sua mestra encherem-se de tristeza. Ela sabia que Kaho não aprovava seus atos, por mais fortes que fossem suas dores. Mas, Sakura Tuang não era uma menina bondosa e compreensiva. Era humana, errava, odiava, amava e destruía, como qualquer um faria. Não era uma santa e sim, uma simples mortal.

- Kaho... – chama baixinho.

- Sim, querida...? – continua a lhe fazer carinhos.

- Você me odeia...?

- Mas é claro que não...! – responde rápida.

- Sente nojo de mim?

- Não!

- Me julga desprezível, inferior ou má?

- Não, não e não! Sakura, por que esta fazendo estas perguntas absurdas?! – pergunta preocupada.

A menina se levanta e senta em sua cama. Mantêm seu olhar baixo.

- Enquanto eu lhe contava meus sentimentos e desejos... – ela faz uma pequena pausa, mas logo voltou a falar. – Eu vi... Os seus olhos, o seu olhar... Vi uma tristeza, uma mágoa... Por quê?! – pergunta lhe focando.

- Minha flor... – ela lhe acaricia a face - ... Desde a partida de sua mãe, tenho lhe ensinado tudo que sei, tudo que aprendi. Tentei, de todas as formas, lhe dizer o que é certo e errado, apesar de saber que a vida se encarrega de tal feito. Entristeceu-me muito ver que você tem esse lado "negro", amargurado dentro de você. Magoa-me, descobrir que você é capaz de odiar e machucar tanto uma pessoa...

- Mas, Kaho... – começa a falar, mas logo é interrompida.

- Não, deixe-me acabar. Sakura, às vezes sinto como se eu fosse sua mãe. A função das mães, é proteger os filhos, lhe ensinar o certo. As mães conhecem tudo sobre suas crianças e assim, tentam ajudá-las, evitando que certas coisas aconteçam. Eu... Eu achei que conhecesse tudo sobre você. Isso tudo o que está acontecendo, de certa forma, é culpa minha. Eu nunca lhe perguntei por que você parecia tão triste e distante, algumas vezes. Descobrir este seu lado foi uma verdadeira surpresa para mim e, de certa forma, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não posso lhe dizer que você não deve odiar, machucar ou... Matar. Eu não tenho esse direito.

- Me desculpe, por ser assim...

- Não peça desculpas. Essa é você e eu tenho de me acostumar com as suas duas personalidades.

- Quais?

- A Sakura bondosa, divertida e meiga. E a Sakura que tem desejos, sejam eles quais forem; que sente ódio e... infelizmente... A Sakura que mata...

- Kaho... – sussurra tristonha, ao ver lágrimas brotarem nos cantos daqueles olhos castanhos.

De repente ouve alguém bater em sua porta. Levanta-se de sua cama e permite a entrada da misteriosa pessoa.

- Princesa Sakura... – fala uma criada, reverenciando a figura da menina.

- Sim, o que foi? – pergunta calma.

- O Imperador pede a presença da Embaixatriz Kaho Mizuki, no portão principal.

- Sim, já estou indo. Mas do que se trata?

- O Capitão Syaoran Li está se despedindo da cidade proibida...

- O quê?! – pergunta Sakura surpresa – Sabia disso, senhorita?! – pergunta brava.

- Não. Estou tão surpresa quanto você!

Sakura sai correndo de seu quarto, enquanto ouve Kaho lhe chamar e pedir que ela não fosse para lá.

Idiota, Syaoran idiota! _"Covarde, está a fugir de mim? Eu não deixarei que você fuja da morte! Eu jurei diante do túmulo de minha mãe que te mataria. Se irei para o inferno por meus pecados, te levarei junto comigo!"_, pensa irritada e nervosa.

Corria pelos corredores, desesperada. Precisava pará-lo, precisava matá-lo! Não poderia deixar que ele fugisse. Mesmo que ele partisse, descobriria para onde ele ia e o perseguiria até a morte.

De repente, avista a figura do capitão através de uma grande janela. Ele se encontrava na companhia de Meiling! Os dois estavam muito próximos e ele parecia falar alguma coisa ao ouvido da garota. Sakura, no mesmo instante, sentiu o sangue ferver. Estava sentindo sentimentos confusos lhe subirem a cabeça, que ela jurava ser a própria raiva.

Animal nojento, estava se aproveitando de sua irmã! Viu eles se separarem e virem em sua direção. Escondeu-se atrás de um grande pilar e o esperou. Ainda espiando da janela, pode ver a figura encabulada e atordoada de Meiling. Nojento, quase morrera através de suas mãos e agora ficava seduzindo as mulheres da cidade proibida.

Quando viu a figura distraída e maliciosa, aparecer no grande corredor, num ato de puro reflexo e insanidade, impulsionou-se para cima dele, surpreendendo o capitão.

- Seu monstro pervertido! – grita a menina, que se encontrava suspensa no ar, agarrada aos ombros do guerreiro, puxando seus cabelos.

- AHHHHH! Mas o que está fazendo, sua louca?! – esbraveja raivoso.

- Seu nojento! Sem vergonha! Você não aprende nunca?! Pare de ficar se insinuando para cima das mulheres!

- Sua desequilibrada! Saia de cima de mim! E pare de puxar os meus cabelos!!! Eu faço o que quiser da minha vida. – ele tenta pará-la, esforçando-se para derrubar o pequeno corpo que se agarrava ao seu. - Eu juro que te mato, sua desgraçada!!! – grita, tentando desprender-se dela.

- Seu covarde! Finalmente percebeu a gravidade da situação e agora quer fugir?! Eu não vou deixar, você vai morrer!!!

- Mulher idiota, eu não vou fugir!!! Ah, você que merece morrer, sua cobra!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Ambos param e olham para terceira pessoa. Sakura rapidamente se desprende de Syaoran e fita Meiling. A menina tinha a testa franzida e um semblante confuso na face.

- O que estavam fazendo? Sakura, por que estava pendurada nos ombros do capitão?!

- Er... Meiling...

- Estávamos brincando!

- O quê?! – ambas falam juntas e olham para o guerreiro.

- Sabe, faz muito tempo que eu e Sakura não nos encontrávamos, senhorita. Como deves saber, fomos grandes amigos na infância e estávamos apenas matando as saudades de nossas brincadeiras.

- Mas... Estavam xingando-se! – falou séria.

- Er... Pequenos desentendimentos, sabe! – fala Sakura, sorrindo nervosamente – Não se preocupe, Meiling, nenhum de nós machucaria o outro, certo, Syaoran?!

- Certo!

- Bem, se é assim... – olha desconfiada para os dois - ... Se me dão licença...- ela dá meia volta, mas logo pára e se vira para o capitão – Antes que eu esqueça, faça boa viagem, Capitão Li! – dá um pequeno sorriso, deixando Sakura abismada – Espero que volte a visitar a cidade proibida!

- Com toda a certeza, minha bela princesa! – ele retribui o sorriso.

Sakura o olha atravessado, sentindo o sangue ferver. _"Nojento!!!"_, xinga mentalmente.

Meiling, que ainda encontrava-se rubra, faz uma pequena reverência e retira-se do local. Após o desaparecimento da menina, o casal silencioso, assume uma postura sombria.

- Mentiroso(a)! – gritam juntos, um na cara do outro.

- Sua cobra traiçoeira! – ele lhe agarra os braços – Está pedindo para morrer?!

- Pervertido, mentiroso! Não tenho medo de tuas ameaças sem consistência! Eu vou te matar, custe o que custar! Nem fugindo você vai se livrar de mim! – fala de dentes trincados.

Syaoran sente uma forte raiva lhe subir a cabeça, ao escutar aquelas ofensas e ameaças. Quem aquela garota pensava que era?! Aquilo não era mais uma brincadeira, eles haviam crescido, não eram mais crianças. Ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo. De forma rápida e brusca, ele a empurra de encontro a uma parede, pressionando os ombros femininos.

Sakura fecha seus olhos, ao senti-lo lhe empurrar. Quando sente o baque do concreto de encontro a suas costas, ela não consegue evitar que um gemido de dor lhe escape, devido ao impacto. Entreabre as esferas esverdeadas e encontra os olhos ameaçadores de Syaoran.

- Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer, pois não irei repetir! – adverte de modo sombrio – Não estou fugindo de você, nem ninguém, pois nunca foi homem de temer nada. Esqueça tudo! Esqueça de que um dia nos conhecemos, que fomos amigos, de tudo! Finja que nunca soubemos um da existência do outro!

- E por que deveria?! – fala debochada.

- Por quê...- ele lhe olha com um sorriso sarcástico e um olhar maligno – Se tornar a cruzar meu caminho...- ele se aproxima do ouvido dela - ... Eu juro que lhe mato!

Sakura arregala seus olhos, surpresa com a revelação. Ela podia entender, que pelo tom de voz dele, aquilo não era uma brincadeira ou uma ameaça sem consistência. Aquilo era verdade! Por um instante ela sentiu um arrepio de mau presságio lhe atravessar a espinha e sua respiração cortou-se. Em seguida, ela pôde sentir uma forte dor em seu estômago.

Syaoran afastou seu punho da barriga da menina e a viu escorregar pela parede, até chegar ao chão. Enxergou aquela figura pequenina dobrar-se de dor. Afastou-se dela e caminhou em direção a entrada de um corredor e parou.

- Que isto lhe sirva de aviso! – fala firme e em seguida desaparece.

Trêmula e com dor, a pequena criatura encara, de olhos espremidos, a porta por onde ele fora embora. Maldito! Como ousava machucá-la?! De repente, sentiu lágrimas respingarem em sua roupa e levou sua mão até o rosto. Assustada e confusa, perguntava-se o por que de seu choro? Ela não estava tão machucada para chegar a tal!

Seu coração apertado finalmente começou a denunciá-la. A presença de Syaoran a deixava tão atordoada, que nem ela percebera que as palavras do guerreiro a haviam machucado mais do que pensava. Ela estava chorando por causa dele! Por deus, ela chorava pela despedida dele!

Sentia-se um lixo por ser tão fraca e chegar a este ponto. De alguma forma, ela não queria que ele à abandonasse mais uma vez. Queria tê-lo matado para que morressem juntos e se fizessem companhia no inferno! Mas, o adeus parecia inevitável para ambos e a partir deste instante, ela deveria reaprender a viver.

Deveria aprender a viver sem vingança, morte e sangue. Deveria viver sem tê-lo em seu pensamento, em sua alma...

Syaoran encontrava-se nas portas da cidade proibida, e ali segurava as rédeas de seu corcel, evitando que este se dispersasse. Seu grande Imperador, imponente e respeitoso, despedia-se de sua pessoa, acompanhado de vinte homens, todos prontos e a postos para protegê-lo.

- Não acredito que mais uma vez estou a me despedir de você, jovem Capitão. – fala calmo e saudoso.

- Eu que o diga, meu nobre Imperador.

- A única diferença é que na última vez eras apenas um menino, e agora já és um homem! – olha de forma amigável para o guerreiro – Teu pai ficaria orgulhoso, meu jovem. Shang era um homem rígido, mas te amava muito. Podes ter certeza de que ele fez de tudo para que você se tornasse o melhor dos homens! – olha fundo nos olhos de Syaoran, enquanto desenterra suas saudades do velho amigo.

- O maior orgulho de meu pai era ter vosso Imperador como amigo, e assim ser considerado por este. Fico feliz que reconheça o nome de Shang Li, Grande Filho dos Céus. – reverencia seu senhor.

- Levante-se, meu rapaz. – faz sinal com as mãos, pegando-lhe pelos ombros – Agora vá, Capitão Syaoran Li, pois não mais reterei tuas asas neste palácio. Que os deuses lhe protejam, meu filho! – o Imperador se inclina sobre o jovem e lhe beija a testa – Vá em paz!

- Agradeço, meu senhor! – beija a mão do Imperador – Obrigado! – faz uma rápida reverência e monta na garupa de seu animal.

Li corre a frente de sua tropa e faz sinal para avançarem caminho, despedindo-se, mais uma vez, da cidade proibida, a cidade dos segredos...

O Imperador se dirigia para seu escritório. Mais uma vez via o filho de seu falecido companheiro partir. Poderia ser coisa do destino, mas sua habitação não parecia ser o lugar para o jovem Capitão.

Ainda lembrava-se que Shang, seu grande amigo, preocupava-se muito com Syaoran. O menino era o único herdeiro que Yelan havia lhe dado. Por tais motivos, Syaoran sempre fora prioridade na vida de Shang. Não que suas filhas não fossem importantes, mas um herdeiro lhe valia por toda uma vida e garantia a sobrevivência do nome da família.

Ainda lembrava-se que seu parceiro era capaz de tudo para dar uma boa educação ao filho. Tanto que, de certa forma, armara contra a própria carne. Não fora lá a coisa mais nobre que ele fizera, mas Syaoran era jovem e rebelde, e de forma alguma queria aceitar seus estudos longínquos.

Tanto ele, Chon, como Shang, sabiam o motivo daquela relutância: Sakura. Sua filha prendia o espírito do jovem Li e isto estava atormentando seu amigo. Aquela menina ardilosa e desencaixada parecia trazer-lhe tormentos a toda hora. Como única escolha, os dois deram apenas duas escolhas ao herdeiro da família Li: ou partia em seus estudos ou o destino de Sakura estaria em suas mãos.

Naquela época, quando nada mais eram do que crianças, Chon e Shang sabiam que trariam desespero ao jovem coração de Syaoran e, graças a isso, o menino cedeu às suas exigências.

Sentado em sua confortável cadeira de vinil, à espreita da janela, Chon percebia a covardia de seu ato. Sabia que Sakura era sua responsabilidade, e por isso era o culpado pela recusa do menino, mas mesmo assim poderiam ter achado outra solução. Chon fora muito prejudicado na época, pois Sakura havia sido possuída por maus espíritos, sendo que nem ele, o Grande Filho dos Céus, conseguia impedi-la. No final das contas, o afastamento precoce do jovem Li, trouxera-lhe difíceis tempestades... Tempestades essas que ele mesmo ajudara a criar.

Sakura arrastava-se pelas árvores do jardim. Começaria vida nova naquele exato instante, e isto não só a apavorava, como lhe enchia de tristeza. Abandonaria tudo que aprendera sobre lutas. Concentraria-se em suas festas fúteis, roupas caríssimas e em arranjar um esposo.

Pensando nestas metas nada atraentes, sentiu o estômago revirar-se em repulsa. A vida de uma princesa não lhe atraía. Ela queria aventuras, lutas, cultura! Gostava de pensar em si como uma assassina, uma mulher sem medos! Mas, na verdade, ela era a que mais sentia medo da vida. Tudo era tão vulnerável, frágil e facilmente dilacerado...

Como sobreviveria numa vida sem emoções, presa nestas muralhas infinitas e sem coração? Viveria ela cercada por suas lembranças e fantasmas?

De repente, ouve alguém se aproximar e por simples reflexo de aventureira, esconde-se. Vê surgir duas criadas a fofocar. _"Mulheres desocupadas..."_, pensa entediada.

- Sabe, hoje de manhã eu estava limpando os corredores, perto do escritório do Imperador e por acaso, ouvi algumas coisinhas! – ri baixinho, sendo imitada pela outra curiosa de plantão.

_"Por acaso...?!"_, pensa descrente arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- E o que escutou? – pergunta a outra.

- Que o senhor Mu-Bai Liang pretende oferecer sua filha para o Grande Filho dos Céus! E, pelo que escutei, a menina deve ter a mesma idade que a princesa Meiling e a princesa Sakura!

Sakura arregala seus olhos e quase cai para trás. Sua sociedade estava acostumada a casar moças jovens com homens mais vividos, mas seu pai iria desposar uma garota da sua idade? Isso era revoltante!

De forma rápida e ágil, ela levanta-se de seu esconderijo improvisado e corre até o palácio, assustando as mulheres que conversavam. Percorre ligeiramente as salas, até chegar ao escritório imperial. Ignorou os guardas que não tentaram lhe impedir, devido à pessoa que ela era, e arqueavam as portas com força.

O Imperador dirige seu olhar surpreendido até o invasor e franze o cenho para a menina enfurecida. Sakura era uma jovem debochada e crítica, mas sabia que sua filha possuía um certo nível de tolerância para se enraivecer ou revoltar. Quem, pelos deuses, havia despertado a ira daquela menina atrevida?!

- Como ousas fazer isso?! – grita em revolta, enquanto bate as portas pesadas.

O homem calmo e pensativo sente-se irritar pelo desrespeito daquelas palavras. Tornando seu olhar mais apreensivo, ele se ergue e caminha quatro passos em direção àquele anjo profanador.

- Como ousas elevar tua voz em minha presença? Ou melhor, como ousas falar desta forma com teu pai e soberano?! – fala irritado e frio.

Sakura engole seco as suas palavras. Não devia ter-se precipitado tanto em lhe faltar com o respeito. Infelizmente, quando se revoltava, o sangue lhe fervia a cabeça e o bom senso parecia evaporar de sua mente. Na verdade, ela não só descontava a raiva daquele boato, mas também de todos os seus dramas.

- Quem pensa ser, para invadir meu escritório e tentar me intimidar em um elevado tom de voz? – o silêncio se faz presente, mostrando o claro constrangimento da menina. Mas já era tarde, ela atiçara as brasas mornas da fogueira e agora deveria arcar com o calor das chamas. – Responda minha pergunta, criança insolente! – ordena, com a voz parecendo o estrondo de uma tempestade.

Sakura sente a respiração ser cortada pelo arrependimento. Deus, se pelo menos antes ela tivesse tido o juízo de se controlar um pouco para vir questioná-lo, não estaria sendo amedrontada pela voz autoritária. Mas o que estava feito não poderia ser mudado e o fato de ter de enfrentá-lo era certo.

Reunindo todas as suas forças internas, ela procurou dentro de si o mesmo sentimento explosivo e inconseqüente que a colocara nesta situação. Quem sabe assim, ela adquirisse forças para retribuir a firmeza e segurança que traspassava o olhar de seu pai.

Respirando fundo e pesado, ela se concentra em sua revolta e olha fundo nos orbes ameaçadores. O verde seguro e trêmulo, desafiava seu senhor com a mesma intensidade, causando revolta interna no Imperador.

- Como tu ousas desposar uma menina, que possui a idade de tuas filhas?! – esbraveja em repulsa, porém controlada.

- Do que estás falando?! – pergunta perdido.

- Da filha de Mu-Bai Liang!

O Imperador expande o olhar em surpresa. Como Sakura sabia da proposta de Liang?

- Como sabes disto?

- O importante não é como sei, mas sim o que tu vais fazer com uma menina! Não sente o juízo chamar-te a realidade? Já estás com idade para ser o pai desta jovem! Por mais real que seja vossa posição... – fala em deboche, atiçando o irritado Imperador - ... Olha-te no espelho e veja que o tempo passa! Essa menina merece coisa melhor!

Tomado por um impulso quase animal, Chon sente os músculos moverem-se sozinhos e atinge a face de Sakura, ferindo a pele rosada. A menina pende para o lado e solta um pequeno grito agudo e apressado. Chon a fita ofegante e nervoso, enquanto o suor frio lhe escorre pela face. A mão ofensora encontrava-se trêmula e incerta, ainda erguida no ar. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia batido em um filho seu. Nunca, nem mesmo no mais desobediente e merecedor de tal punição!

Sakura sentia o pulsar de seu hematoma. A mão pesada e agressiva de seu pai parecia ter-se impregnado em seu rosto. A leve ardência parecia acusá-la e jogar em sua cara que tudo era culpa dela! Ela havia provocado tamanho ato! _"Levaste este tapa com razão, garota desrespeitosa!"_, acusava seu pensamento negativo.

Por quê? Por que ela fazia isso? Por que o tapa dele parecia doer mais do que qualquer coisa? Mas é claro! Ele era seu pai e nenhum filho deseja ser punido pelas mãos do próprio pai! Apesar de suas palavras e ações, tudo que ela queria, profundo e dolorosamente, era ser amada pela figura paterna. Desejava ser tratada com o mesmo amor e dedicação com que Meiling era cuidada.

- Por quê...? – sussurra em lágrimas sufocadas, surpreendendo o Imperador, que jamais ouvira suas lamentações – Por que o senhor me odeia tanto? – choraminga tristemente – Por que o senhor não pode me amar,... – lentamente ela o foca nos olhos - amava minha mãe?

Chon sente como se o mundo caísse por sobre seus ombros. Arregala suas feições em surpresa e terror, tombando para trás. Apoiando-se na beira de sua mesa cor vinho, cobre os lábios trêmulos com a mão esquerda.

Sakura olhava, abismada, a reação daquele homem. Parecia estar fugindo de algo terrível!

- Nadeshiko... – sussurra em desespero, surpreendendo a menina tristonha.

Pelos deuses, aqueles olhos! Aqueles olhos deprimidos e desesperançados, sempre afogados em mágoa profunda, eram os olhos de sua amada Nadeshiko! O olhar daquela menina era o de sua falecida esposa, amor de sua vida. A mulher que soubera lhe encantar e se fazer desejada por ele, mesmo após a sua morte, retornava de sua tumba para se apossar dos olhos daquela criança. A criança que ela mesma gerara.

Em pernas bambas e passos mortos, o Imperador arrasta-se com dificuldade, até a pequena figura. A menina se sente assustar com o jeito putrefato e tremido do homem que se fazia mais próximo. Insegura com aquela situação, move-se um passo para trás, temendo um ato de loucura.

A expressão iludida e cadavérica de seu pai arrancou um gemido temeroso de Sakura, ao sentir as mãos fortes e pesadas lhe agarrarem os ombros. Olhou fundo nos olhos do Imperador e assustou-se com o que encontra. As íris escuras e sempre severas, agora se encontravam mergulhadas em lágrimas e amor. Ela enxergava naqueles olhos, um sentimento saudoso e entristecido, como se ele fosse uma criança órfã que reencontrava o espírito dos pais.

- Nadeshiko! – ouve ele falar e lhe agarrar o corpo, pressionando-a contra si.

Sakura se sentia encabulada e surpresa pelo ato. Jamais fora sequer elogiada pelo grande Imperador, e agora era envolvida pelos braços misteriosos do pai. Era um abraço quente e diferente, que ela jamais sentira em sua vida. Por mais feliz que estivesse se sentindo naquele instante, aquele amor todo não era dirigido a ela. Aquela saudade e fortes sentimentos, eram focados na imagem de sua mãe.

De alguma forma, o Imperador conseguira compará-la à sua Nadeshiko. De alguma forma, ele via em sua imagem a figura da falecida esposa. Por mais que estivesse apreciando o calor daquele momento, não poderia enganar sentimentos puros como aqueles, ela não se permitia!

- Ah, Nadeshiko! – sussurrava iludido – Minha amada Nadeshiko! Não sabes como senti tua falta, meu amor... – falava enquanto balançava de leve o corpo, ainda preso àquele abraço.

- ... – Sakura respira fundo – Não sou minha mãe, grande Imperador. – fala de encontro aos tecidos da roupa dele – Sou sua filha, Sakura...

Ela sente o pai ficar tenso de encontro a seu corpo. Com movimentos bruscos, ele captura o rosto jovem e a força focar seus olhos. Mergulhando fundo na íris esverdeada, eles permanecem silenciosos por longos minutos, até que ele lhe acaricia as bochechas e fala em tom morno.

- Não. Teus olhos... – desenha com o indicador, ao redor dos orbes dela – Teus magníficos olhos, são idênticos aos dela. Como não poderia ser Nadeshiko?

Sakura se entristece com tamanha doçura. Deus, como ela queria que aquele amor fosse dirigido a ela. Com os soluços presos na garganta, ela concentra-se por um instante e retorna a falar, gentilmente.

- Olhes bem, meu pai... – afasta as mãos dele, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa – Olhes bem... – retorna a focá-lo intensamente – Olhe fundo em meus olhos e me diga: eu sou Nadeshiko? Sou a Imperatriz Nadeshiko Tuang?

O Imperador volta a segurar-lhe o rosto, dessa vez com ambas as mãos, e intensifica o olhar. Sakura, pouco a pouco, vê a tristeza e decepção concretizarem-se nos olhos dele. A frieza retorna àquelas íris e seu rosto é abandonado em repúdio, apunhalando de leve seu frágil coração. Ele se afasta lentamente.

- Você... – ele anda de forma lenta para trás, aumentando a distância entre os dois – Você não é ela. Você não é minha esposa... – afirma frio, enquanto balança a cabeça de forma negativa.

Sakura suspira cansada e triste. Essa era a realidade. Esse era o olhar que ela merecia. A doçura jamais deveria ser direcionada a seu ser, pois seu caráter era composto por depressões, raiva e mentiras.

- Vá embora... – ordena o Imperador apoiado com os dois braços sobre a mesa do lugar – Me deixe em paz, vá embora, assombração... – sussurra cansado – Você não merece estar aqui! – grita.

Sakura reprime as lágrimas e corre para fora do lugar, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ela não queria mais ficar naquele lugar! Por Deus, não agüentava mais viver na cidade proibida!

O Imperador, ainda mergulhado em suas desilusões, deixava as poucas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e mancharem papéis que se encontravam ali. Com vista embaçada e soluços persistentes, ele sacode a cabeça com força, na esperança de acordar daquele pesadelo. Com a amarga esperança de que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e que ele logo acordaria e veria o rosto delicado de Nadeshiko. Sua Nadeshiko!

Não, ele não deveria se deixar vencer! Ele deveria seguir em frente e esquecer o passado. Jamais quisera perder a adorada esposa, mas se o destino fez assim, assim seria! Mas antes de prosseguir ele tinha de se livrar de tudo aquilo que o ligava ao passado...!

- Sakura tem que ir embora... – falou em voz tremida e atormentada.

Pey-Meii cavalgava de forma despreocupada por entre os campos abertos. O vento que batia de encontro a seu corpo, fazendo voar seus cabelos, passava-lhe um sentimento de absoluta liberdade. Naquele instante era apenas ela e o vento.

De repente, um segundo cavalgar lhe chama a atenção. Olha para trás, rezando para que não fosse quem ela pensava.

- Só podia ser...- fala irritada ao avistar Camus seguindo-a.

- Pey-Meii! – chama animado – Me espere!

- Saco! – fala por entre os dentes.

Querendo fugir dele, a garota faz seu animal ganhar mais velocidade e assim deixar o guerreiro para trás. Passados alguns minutos de correria, olha rapidamente para suas costas e sorri de lado ao avistar o vazio.

Cantando vitória em sua mente, ela volta seu olhar para frente e se assusta ao encontrar seu estorvo aguardando-a. Freia rapidamente, fazendo o impulso iniciar uma repentina queda.

Camus se assusta com o ocorrido e desce de seu cavalo. Corre até ela e vê sua amada gemer de dor.

- Pey-Meii, você está bem? – fala preocupado, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

- Estou! – afirma num resmungo, rabugenta.

- Desculpe, se eu soubesse que você iria cair, não teria te assustado! – afirma arrependido.

- Claro, claro... Mas, como é que você me passou?! – pergunta limpando suas vestes.

- Já estou tão acostumado a te perseguir e você me ignorar e me deixar para trás, que aprendi a fazer atalhos! – ri de forma infantil, levando a mão até a cabeça.

- Não acredito... – fala a garota, abobada.

Pey-Meii vai até seu cavalo e volta a montá-lo. De forma rápida, o jovem guerreiro faz o mesmo e se aproxima dela.

- Vamos, Camus... – ordena de forma mansa, fazendo a volta e retornando.

- Para onde? – pergunta seguindo-a.

- Temos que desmanchar aquele acampamento improvisado e voltar para a cidade proibida.

- Mas, já?! – pergunta assustado.

- Sim! – afirma autoritária.

- Pensei que teríamos mais um dia juntos!

- Camus, estamos juntos e sozinhos há praticamente um mês, desde que saímos da parte norte!

- Mas... – engole seco suas palavras.

- Nada de mas, vamos logo! Tenho de encontrar aquele nojento do Mu-Bai, antes do anoitecer.

Seguem alguns minutos em silêncio, quando Camus finalmente resolve falar.

- Não te quero nos braços de outro... – afirma inseguro.

Pey-Meii continua seu caminho sem dar importância às palavras ditas. De repente vira-se para ele, fazendo ambos interromperem a cavalgada.

- Quem tu pensas que é para me exigir alguma coisa?! – pergunta em deboche – Se pelo menos fosse homem o bastante para fazer este pedido demonstrando segurança, eu entenderia, mas não! Mesmo quando vou fazer algo que você não gosta, tu me pedes com medo! – grita na cara dele – Seja homem uma vez na vida e se mostre autoritário em relação a uma mulher!

Do nada, Camus desce de seu cavalo e puxa a jovem para si. Deita-a de forma rude no chão e se põe sobre ela. Pela primeira vez na vida, viu o espanto refletir-se nos olhos escuros de Pey-Meii.

A garota estava surpresa e ofegante, enquanto fitava o rosto bonito de Camus. Nunca o vira tomar uma atitude, por mais que ela o provocasse, e agora ele finalmente parecia reagir a suas críticas. Não podia negar que aquilo a atraía e muito, pois o jovem guerreiro sempre se fazia compreensivo e doce com ela. Ela não queria compreensão, ela não aceitava que alguém entendesse seu jeito de ser.

Camus prendia com força os pulsos delicados de sua amada. Ela vivia lhe pedindo uma atitude de "homem", mas ele nunca o fazia. Infelizmente, tais atitudes que ela exigia, tratava-se de atos rudes e machistas, que eram comuns nas mentes masculinas. Mas Camus nunca pensara assim. Desde menino fora criado para respeitar as mulheres, pois sua mãe assim desejava. Nunca conseguira ser rude ou desrespeitoso com as criaturas femininas. Talvez fosse por isto que as mulheres o desejavam.

_"Por isto e pelo rosto bonito..."_, pensava Pey-Meii, lembrando-se do quanto era invejada pelas mulheres de onde passavam.

- O vai fazer agora? – pergunta maliciosa.

Camus se inclina para beijá-la, mas ela lhe vira o rosto, como se assim quisesse provocar o homem ignorante dentro dele. Tomado por impulso, ele segura o rosto bonito da garota e beija os lábios dela. Tomava-a com desejo e fervor, fazendo as línguas se encontrarem de forma grosseira e estúpida, assim como ela pedia, como ela instigava!

Infelizmente, o beijo não agrada tanto o guerreiro. Gostava de beijá-la de forma doce, calma e com cuidado. Os dois acabam se afastando por falta de ar e ele vê surgir nos lábios carmesim, um sorriso de pura satisfação. Tomado pelo espírito doce de sua alma, ele não consegue prosseguir com aquele jogo estúpido. Acaricia o rosto dela, beijando de leve a bochecha corada e assim, trilhando beijos quentes e calmos até os lábios revoltados.

Pey-Meii sente a irritação tomar conta de si. Aquele idiota não conseguia mandar nela! Rápida e forte, empurra o corpo de cima do seu e atinge a face dele.

- Idiota! Você não é um homem de verdade! Desse jeito você nunca vai me ter! – reclama subindo em seu cavalo e se afastando – Covarde! – exclama antes de desaparecer no horizonte.

- Vou morrer tentando... – sussurra tristonho e sentando na relva fresca – Um dia você será minha e eu serei seu. Mas vou te tomar de forma doce e gentil, pois este sou eu...

A noite se põe e mais um dia se vai. Os minutos e horas passam e o descanso se faz presente nos domínios da dinastia Tuang. As estrelas pouco a pouco somem do céu e dão lugar aos primeiros raios matinais de um novo dia. Este fato sucede-se por quatro dias seguidos, até que, em uma tarde, Mu-Bai Liang chega a cidade proibida acompanhado de sua filha, Pey-Meii.

O Imperador encontrava-se sentado no salão imperial, acompanhado de sua embaixatriz, com quem resolvia questões diplomáticas. Não muito longe dali, Sorae, junto com outras criadas, trazia o chá da tarde para os dois. Sempre que seu esposo e a senhorita Mizuki estavam juntos, ela fazia questão de estar por perto.

Um servo entra no salão e se ajoelha na frente de seu senhor, com as mãos tocando o tapete de veludo vinho.

- Peço perdão pela intromissão, meu grande senhor, mas tenho um anuncio a lhe fazer.

- Pois o faça... – permite o Imperador.

- Mu-Bai Liang encontra-se à frente dos portões do vosso salão e traz consigo sua filha mais velha, Pey-Meii Liang.

Chon suspira baixinho e olha cansado para as portas douradas do salão. Recusaria aquela menina, mesmo que a pena lhe tocasse fundo o coração. Não importa o quão bela fosse, não sucumbiria aos desejos da carne. Aquela garota não seria sua esposa, tampouco concubina. A filha de Liang iria se casar com alguém jovem, que possuísse somente a ela.

- Primeiro quero falar só com Liang. – ordena de forma autoritária.

- Sim, grande Imperador... – o servo se retira.

- Desculpe-me à intromissão, meu senhor – sussurra Kaho, chamando a atenção de Sorae - ... Mas, por que só Liang?

- É uma longa história... – suspira exausto só de lembrar.

De repente, alguém é anunciado e Mu-Bai cruza o grande salão, até chegar a seu Imperador a quem reverencia logo em seguida.

- Meu Imperador, queria me ver? Minha filha lhe espera, senhor... – fala ajoelhado.

- Sim, claro, já mandarei chamá-la, caro amigo. – ordena que ele se levante – Mas, antes, quero tornar a lembrá-lo que não aceitarei sua filha, por questões das quais já lhe informei.

- Sim, senhor... – fala fingindo decepção.

- Não me entenda mal, Liang, eu realmente pensei na possibilidade, mas entenda que meu bom senso não aprova tal ato... – desculpa-se constrangido.

- Não, mas é claro, meu Imperador. Entendo perfeitamente que tens princípios a seguir e sei que de alguma forma, ela irá entender! –afirma.

Kaho, que até agora só os assistia, perguntava-se do que eles poderiam estar falando. Infelizmente, nada lhe vinha à mente. De repente, sente um arrepio de mal presságio lhe atravessar a espinha e uma enorme insegurança se apossar do ambiente. Algo iria acontecer! Ela sabia que sim, pois ouvia o chiado dos ventos mudar seu curso e agitar-se por entre as plantas. Ela sentia o clima pesar e o ar tornar-se denso.

- Se quiser levar sua menina agora, posso compreender Mu-Bai. Talvez não seja certo eu vê-la e lhe alimentar falsas esperanças. – fala de modo compreensivo.

- Meu bondoso Imperador, peço-lhe que conheça, sim, minha filha... – sorri para ele – Ela iria sentir-se honrada em estar em sua presença, em conhecer tamanho deus!

Era isso! Kaho via que Mu-Bai estava planejando algo! Se aquela menina conhece-se o Imperador, algo terrível aconteceria e ela não poderia permitir!

- Não! – exclama apavorada, despertando a desconfiança de Sorae, que sentiu o temor da sacerdotisa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, minha embaixatriz? – pergunta o Imperador confuso.

- Não, quero dizer... – afasta os cabelos dos ombros nervosa – Não sei do que falam, cavalheiros, mas se a recusa de nosso Imperador afeta vossa filha, caro Liang... – lança-lhe um olhar desconfiado - ... Creio que colocá-la na presença dele, só deixaria a menina mais magoada! – sorri apara ambos.

- Meu senhor! – chama Liang – Posso lhe afirmar com toda a certeza, que minha menina só deseja conhecê-lo. Por favor, realize o desejo dela! – pede.

Chon sentia-se confuso naquela situação. A senhorita Mizuki e Mu-Bai, pareciam travar uma árdua batalha através de seus olhares. Olha confuso para Kaho e vê ela lhe implorar através do olhar. Mas, por quê?! O que havia de errado em atender o desejo de uma inocente criança? Será que Kaho estaria com ciúmes da garota? Talvez ela temesse que a menina fosse mais bela do que ela e assim, ameaçasse seu lugar especial no coração de seu Imperador. Riu dentro de si com este pensamento. Como as mulheres eram tolas. Estes pressentimentos nada mais eram do que a própria insegurança feminina.

Olha para Mu-Bai e fala de forma calam e relaxada.

- Deixem a menina entrar! – ordena.

Kaho sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si e olhou apavorada para as portas que se abriam. Sorae engoliu seco e fez o mesmo. Ao contrário de Chon, Sorae vira através dos olhos de Mizuki que havia algo de errado com a filha de Liang. Como seu esposo era estúpido! Como não conseguira interpretar o olhar da mulher pela qual estava apaixonado?

As portas douradas e ricamente desenhadas arqueavam-se com calma. Um ser pequeno e delicado adentrou o ambiente, surpreendendo a todos do salão. No exato instante em que Pey-Meii profanava o salão imperial, Sakura e Meiling surgiam no local, cada uma por um extremo oculto do lugar.

Kaho olha rapidamente para as três garotas e sente a alma afogar-se em medo. _"Sakura? Meiling? O que fazem aqui? Pelos deuses, o que a filha de Liang irá fazer de tão terrível, para que o destino as reúna, neste exato instante?!" _

_Continua..._

**Bah, gente, foi mal, mas eu toh com uma pressa desgraçada, intaum assim q eu tiver tempo, posto os agradecimentos....P**

**Hehehehe**

**Bjinhussssssssss**

**Caroll**


	8. O jogo da feiticeira e o destino das pri...

**Capitulo 8 – O Jogo da Feiticeira e o Destino das Princesas**

Sakura olhava curiosa para a garota que adentrava o salão imperial. Estava desfrutando de uma gostosa tarde no jardim, quando Lang viera lhe informar da presença de Kaho. Sem hesitar, rapidamente veio vê-la, não importando se estava ou não na presença do Imperador.

Mas, quem era aquela garota? Tinha um porte pequeno e frágil, típico estereótipo da sociedade feminina, uma pele lisa e de aparência aveludada, mas com uma cor levemente morena, nada comum nas moças da corte.

Usava roupas bonitas, de várias sobreposições de tecidos, com diferentes tons de vermelho e em dourado. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, revelando o corte reto e sem variações. Os lábios pintados em carmesim revelavam uma maquiagem nada convencional, dando uma aparência ousada e sedutora à figura misteriosa.

Olhou mais adiante, na direção do trono e encontrou seu pai e Kaho. Mais à esquerda dos dois, estava Sorae, ajoelhada por sobre almofadas e tapetes, acompanhada de servas que lhe serviam chá. Rondando seus olhos pelo resto do salão, a presença de Meiling chamou-lhe a atenção. Pela primeira vez, desde que Li partira, voltava a rever sua irmã.

O Imperador observava a filha de Liang se aproximar. "_É muito bela realmente..._", pensou surpreso, vendo a figura encabulada e de olhos baixos. Não pôde deixar de pensar que Xifan, a falecida de Mu-Bai, estaria orgulhosa da própria filha, pois com traços tão perfeitos e com uma familia tão respeitada, conseguiria um excelente esposo.

A garota aproximou-se com cautela, aparentando nervosismo. Mu-Bai, ao perceber isso, pensou que Pey-Meii era uma ótima atriz, pois de tímida e insegura nada possuía. Ao vê-la parar do seu lado, Liang fez sinal para que ela se prostrasse sobre uma das grandes almofadas e reverenciasse o Imperador.

Por um rápido instante, a feiticeira lançou-lhe um olhar gélido, fazendo com que um arrepio lhe percorresse o corpo, causando ardência no ferimento daquele homem imundo. Trêmulo, ele também se colocou sobre a confortável almofada.

Meu grande Imperador, esta é minha filha, Pey-Meii. – afirmou de cabeça baixa.

O Imperador focou pai e filha.

Levanta tua face e me deixa ver teus traços, menina Pey-Meii... – fala de forma gentil, causando pavor interno na Embaixatriz.

Pey-Meii sorriu por dentro. "_Estás perdido..._", sentenciou vitoriosa. Lentamente ergueu sua face em altura respeitável e seus olhos penetraram nos orbes escuros do poderoso homem.

Chon sentiu o brilho daquelas íris lhe invadirem a alma. Misteriosas, sedutoras, irresistíveis, seu corpo tremia em êxtase pelo contato visual. Aqueles olhos eram tão belos quanto a noite e tão irresistíveis quanto o maior dos pecados. Esta menina lhe ativava um desejo, uma fome que ele jamais sentira que poderia comparar-se com poucas coisas que já havia experimentado.

Os olhos de Chon semicerraram-se, chamando a atenção de Kaho, que sem demoras olhou para a menina. "_Meu deus...!_", pensou apavorada. Olhando atentamente para os orbes escurecidos da garota, Kaho enxergou claramente o pecado refletir-se naquele olhar demoníaco. Aquela menina não era normal, tinha certeza disso. Mas... Então o que Pey-Meii Liang era?

Desesperada, percebeu que seu Imperador não desviava o olhar daquela ninfa e por isso, aproximou-se devagar.

Meu senhor, deve dizer logo suas intenções a esta criança, caso contrário, ela irá alimentar falsas esperanças... – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ao notar que a atenção do Imperador estava lhe sendo tirada, Pey-Meii ficou desconfiada. "_Esta mulher tem grande influência sobre o Imperador..._", pensou irritada, notando o afastamento do olhar dele. "_Droga, devo fazer alguma coisa! Tenho de lançar meu feitiço sobre ele, antes que olhe para ela!_". Silenciosamente, Pey-Meii recitou discretamente um feitiço, entrando mais afundo a alma daquele homem. "Forças da natureza que regem o prazer... Âmago sagrado do desejo sexual... Dê-me força para manipular a libido deste ser...!".

Chon sentiu algo forte lhe apunhalar o coração, fazendo suas partes íntimas reagirem freneticamente contra sua vontade. Pey-Meii, que só o observava, sorri de forma maliciosa. "_Deseje-me..._", ordena através do olhar. O Imperador sente-se hipnotizar e uma força misteriosa o faz render-se contra o olhar daquela deusa.

Pey-Meii Liang,... – anuncia com a voz firme, fazendo Kaho suspirar aliviada -... Eu te aceito!

A mulher de olhos achocolatados cai de leve para trás, sentindo como se o ar fugisse de seus pulmões. Sorae olhava espantada para seu esposo, ao mesmo tempo em que praticamente morria de desgosto. Meiling e Sakura olhavam surpresas e assustadas para seu pai.

Não! – gritam as meninas em uníssono, entreolhando-se espantadas dos extremos do salão.

O quê! – fala o Imperador, focando as garotas.

Pey-Meii franze o cenho e olha novamente para o Imperador. "_Expulse-as!_", ordena novamente. Chon olha para sua mais nova "senhora" e para suas filhas.

Guardas! Tirem minhas filhas daqui! – esbraveja autoritariamente.

Os soldados dirigem-se apressados para as garotas e indicaram as portas laterais por onde haviam entrado. Por fim, Pey-Meii se via livre de dois de seus problemas. Novamente se dirige para seu senhor.

Mu-Bai, aceito sua filha como minha console... – afirma o Imperador.

Sim, meu grande filho dos céus... – reverencia seu senhor, enquanto esboça um sorriso perverso no rosto.

Meiling e Sakura foram levadas para fora do grande salão. Encontravam-se inquietas, como animais enjaulados.

Quem é aquela menina! – pergunta Meiling com brutalidade.

É a mais nova esposa de nosso Imperador... – pragueja Sakura.

Mas, como? Aquela menina deve ter a nossa idade! Papai tem idade para ser pai dela!

Eu sei.

"Eu sei"! É tudo que tem para me dizer! Justo você, a mais revoltada das filhas do Imperador, conforma-se com tal situação?

Nunca disse que me conformava, mas não tenho influência alguma sobre o Imperador desse país... – olha-a com desprezo, pois aquela menina não sabia o que era a rejeição.

Pois eu não vou deixar as coisas assim! Papai irá ouvir minhas palavras e, assim, vai chegar à conclusão de que isso é loucura!

Mesmo sabendo de teu lugar como a favorita do Imperador, o que mais te faz achar que ele te ouvirá?

O silêncio se faz presente entre as duas e Meiling permanece imóvel.

Ele prometeu... – sussurra de forma tristonha.

Como!

No dia em que sua mãe faleceu... – ela começa com receio -... Meu pai prometeu jamais se casar com uma jovem. A morte prematura da falecida Nadeshiko pesou nos ombros de meu pai e eu o ouvi prometer à minha mãe que jamais aceitaria uma jovem esposa novamente.

Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas... – fala de forma fria, obscurecendo suas íris verdes.

Meiling olhou com desgosto e desaprovação para a garota ruiva. Uma raiva enorme inundou seu ser e uma explosão de sentimentos negativos se fez dentro da jovem.

Você é um ser desprezível, Sakura! – acusou – Como tem coragem de me falar coisas tão terríveis a respeito do próprio pai! O Imperador honra suas promessas, pois é o escolhido dos deuses! Meu pai não mente!

Sakura continua inerte diante de tais acusações, como se aquelas palavras não surtissem o efeito correto sobre si. Mas o que tinha de fria por fora, por dentro desmanchava-se em lamúrias. Talvez ela não devesse ter falado coisas tão terríveis para Meiling. Por um instante, Sakura havia se esquecido que a jovem princesa não estava acostumada à realidade dura e fria dos homens. Meiling não conhecia a rejeição, a decepção, por isso ainda acreditava nas palavras do pai.

Agora sei por que o Imperador te renega! Tua boca é porta das desgraças, tua mente é radical e sem limites. Tu nunca serás uma mulher respeitada, pois é geniosa e traiçoeira como uma cobra! Teu desejo é me colocar contra meu pai, mas eu não vou deixar!

A jovem de cabelos negros a encara com desprezo, dá meia volta e se retira com passos apressados. Sakura suspira.

Não te iludas tanto com teu pai, Meiling. Ele é apenas um homem...

Kaho cambaleava para um dos quartos que o Imperador havia lhe oferecido. Dera a desculpa de que não se sentia bem, tendo assim ganhado um aposento para repousar. Fechara a porta daquele cômodo bonito e perfumado e encontrava-se, agora, sentada no chão, recostada sobre a grande porta dourada.

Sua respiração parecia falhar e o mundo desabar. O olhar daquela menina era diabólico. Aquelas íris eram um coquetel pecador, mergulhadas em raiva profunda. O perfume que exalava daquela criança era afrodisíaco e tentador, revelando a malícia daquela alma.

De repente, sente um enjôo se apossar de seu estômago, obrigando-a a levar a mão até a boca. Ela podia sentir um amargor lhe subir pela traquéia. Quando não conseguiu mais segurar, vomitou sobre chão, curvando-se com dificuldade.

Aquela garota possuía muita energia negativa à sua volta, e era justamente essa energia que lhe fazia passar tão mal. As sacerdotisas que haviam lhe criado viviam lhe advertindo sobre o preparo necessário para se enfrentar o mal. Quando não havia segurança e preparação espiritual, as energias negativas se apossavam de seu ser, resultando em sintomas físicos.

Agora, sobre os olhos chocolate, formavam-se lagoas de profunda tristeza. Aquelas gotas despencavam de seus olhos e manchavam o chão. Kaho se abraça a si mesma e se põe a chorar. Estava desequilibrada emocionalmente. Estavam acontecendo tantas coisas nos últimos dias, que ela sentia como se tudo fugisse ao seu controle.

Sua mente, sempre tão calma e equilibrada, gritava implorando por uma trégua. A aparição da filha de Liang fora a gota que faltava para que ela se afogasse naquelas tragédias. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele império, tampouco no que estava por vir, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: o reinado de Chon Tuang estava para ser extinto através das mãos de uma criança, de uma menina...

Sorae olhava desconcertada para a menina a sua frente. A noite havia caído por sobre os domínios do Imperador e ela, a Imperatriz da China, fora designada para aprontar a mais nova esposa do harém de seu senhor.

Enquanto dava ordens às criadas, indicando o que deviam pegar e que roupas vestir na jovem, observava aquele ser misterioso. Lembrava-se com perfeição do jeito com que ela olhava Chon. Era como se Pey-Meii adentrasse a alma dele e assim, se transformasse naquilo que ele mais desejava, mais ambicionava.

Grande Imperatriz? – chamou uma das servas, atraindo sua atenção – Já terminamos de vestir a consorte. Devemos terminar de arrumá-la?

Não, deixem que eu o faça... – respondeu de forma firme, chamando a atenção da jovem feiticeira – Retirem-se. – ordenou.

Sim, grande mãe...

As servas fizeram breves reverências e retiraram-se do cômodo. Sorae olhou para Pey-Meii e aproximou-se da penteadeira, puxando o acento para trás.

Senta-te aqui, criança... – chamou de forma calma e fria.

Pey-Meii assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na cadeira de vinho aveludada. Sorae levou suas delicadas mãos até os cabelos da menina, alisando-os com gentileza. Pegou alguns paninhos de uma gaveta e começou a retirar a maquiagem daquele rosto bonito.

Perdoe o atrevimento de minha dúvida... – começou -... Mas, sempre é tão distante, minha Imperatriz? – perguntou Pey-Meii de forma calma.

Sorae se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras, mas logo se recompôs e pegou a escova de cabelos.

És realmente muito atrevida, ao perguntar isso a sua Imperatriz... – ri baixinho, enquanto escova os cabelos negros – Sou esposa de um ser considerado divino e, um dia, meu filho herdará tudo que este homem possui. As mulheres me reverenciam, dizendo que meu ventre é abençoado, unicamente por que fui a escolhida dos céus, por que sou a mãe do futuro Imperador. – faz uma pausa, mas logo prosseguiu – Diga-me: você realmente se portaria como uma garotinha, se fosse elevada à condição de quase "deusa"?

Pey-Meii permaneceu calada, olhando para os olhos negros daquela mulher, refletidos no espelho.

Não, claro que não... – por fim respondeu, sorrindo.

Foi o que pensei... – voltou sua atenção para os cabelos da menina.

Enquanto sentia o traspassar das cerdas da escova, a feiticeira apenas observava Sorae. Aquele lugar estava cheio de surpresas. Nunca pensara que iria encontrar tantos obstáculos para sua missão.

Primeiro dera de encontro com uma energia poderosa dentro do salão imperial, que mais tarde, percebeu vir da mulher que se encontrava ao lado do Imperador. Depois, duas meninas se opuseram à decisão do pai e agora ela dava de encontro com uma Imperatriz muito mais forte e misteriosa do que imaginara.

Está pronta... – anuncia Sorae, chamando a atenção da garota.

Obrigada... – agradece meigamente, vendo aquela mulher se afastar – Deseja-me sorte?

Sorae olha para o rosto simpático da pequena ninfa. Sorri e caminha de volta para perto dela. Segura o rosto de Pey-Meii e olha fundo nos olhos negros. As íris escuras se chocam, fazendo ambas fundirem-se em escuridão. A mulher sorri de forma simples e fala no ouvido da pequena.

Posso não ser mais forte que você... – aperta o rosto macio - ... Mas, cuidado, sei proteger minha prole... – em seguida alivia a pressão de seus dedos e encosta os lábios na testa da jovem – Não se preocupe, ele sabe ser carinhoso... – se afasta dela e caminha em direção a porta -... Quando quer... – sai do aposento e fecha a porta.

Pey-Meii fica estática por alguns instantes, mas logo se recompõe. Sorri maliciosamente e foca o lugar de saída do quarto.

Quem tem medo da feiticeira? – pergunta risonha para o nada – Sorae não tem...

Meiling encontrava-se parada na frente do escritório do pai. Estava nervosa, mas tinha em mente tudo que falaria a ele. Iria lembrá-lo da promessa de seis anos atrás e pediria que esta fosse comprida.

Ficara horas trancada em seu quarto, xingando Sakura e pensando em como faria aquele absurdo acabar. No final, percebera que o melhor era conversar com seu pai.

Bateu gentilmente na porta, ainda sentindo os músculos rígidos e os dedos trêmulos de nervosismo. Nunca se opusera às decisões do senhor da China, sempre fora comportada e jamais ousara levantar o olhar ou ofender o grande Imperador. Infelizmente, este ato de desobediência era necessário, caso contrário, ela perderia a fé na única pessoa que lhe parecia justa e verdadeira no mundo.

Entre! – ouviu de dentro da sala.

Abriu uma das portas devagar e encontrou seu pai sentado, envolto de poucos documentos.

Perdoe a interrupção, meu pai, mas teria alguns minutos para me ouvir?

Chon olhou para Meiling e sorriu por dentro. Sua filha era um doce de menina.

Senta-te e fala minha filha. – indicou uma cadeira.

Obrigada... – sorri e entra, fechando a porta. Caminha até o meio da sala e logo para.

Algum problema? – pergunta vendo aquela parada brusca.

Por favor, meu pai! Por favor! – Chon se surpreende – Eu estou aqui, unicamente para pedir que honre sua promessa com os céus!

Do que falas! – pergunta assustado.

Não tome a filha de Liang como sua esposa! Você prometeu que depois do falecimento de Nadeshiko, nunca se casaria com uma jovem novamente! Lembra-se? Por favor, Não quebre sua promessa! – implora.

Chon sente uma fisgada dentro do peito. Era como se uma luta estivesse sendo iniciada dentro de si. Por um lado, ele queria dizer a Meiling que não aceitaria Pey-Meii, mas por outro, algo muito mais forte lhe dizia que desistir daquela ninfa, era como se renegasse ao paraíso.

E-eu... – ele leva a mão até o peito e sente uma falta de ar.

Papai?

O Imperador sente uma dor forte lhe atingir o coração e trazendo à sua mente, os olhos de Pey-Meii. Ele entra em transe novamente e foca Meiling. Agora tudo parecia mais claro. A confusão acabara e ele finalmente percebia que sua mais nova esposa, era a resposta de suas dúvidas e problemas.

Saia daqui! Retira-te e vai para teu quarto! – grita em impulso, assustando a garota.

O quê! Mas, papai...

Vai-te embora! Pensa que vais destruir minha felicidade? Pois saiba que faço o que quero. Menina desobediente te iguala a Sakura neste momento e por isto, nada mais me resta do que dar-te o mesmo destino que ela!

Mas, papai...!

Nada de "mas"! – berra.

Meiling não entendia nada daquilo. O que estava acontecendo com seu pai? Por que ele agia de forma tão bruta e sem sentido? Fosse o que fosse ele estava despedaçando toda a confiança, carinho e fé que seu pequeno coração tinha por ele. Talvez Sakura estivesse certa, promessas eram feitas para serem quebradas e aquele homem que estava a sua frente, cujo ela o colocara em um pedestal divino e sem escrúpulos, mostrava-se o mais mortal e frio dos seres.

Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas e dor, ela balança a cabeça de forma negativa várias vezes. Não podendo mais agüentar, suas lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto rosado, atravessando sua face tristonha.

Onde está o seu coração? Onde está meu pai? – sussurra em soluços.

Ela dá meia volta e corre em direção à saída daquele lugar. Não queria mais respirar aquele ar imundo, aquele clima pesado e sem coração. Ela queria fugir, fugir para o passado, para o seu paraíso infantil...

Pey-Meii fora levada para o quarto do Imperador, onde agora aguardava seu "senhor". Dera uma pequena risadinha ao pensar naquele homem como o dono dela. Ninguém jamais mandara em sua pessoa, jamais disseram o que ela deveria ou não fazer.

Olhava em volta, observando os detalhes ricos, adornos reluzentes e desenhos luxuosos. Tecidos traspassados por toda parte e grandes cortinas de seda sobre o leito do Imperador da China.

Caminha até a grande cama e alisa a madeira das pequenas colunas decoradas. Seus dedos deslizavam para cima e para baixo, em movimentos que delineavam os desenhos confusos e entrelaçados. Em seguida, suas mãos encontraram a seda que enfeitava o grande leito. Macia e leve como uma pena de ganso. Suas unhas arranhavam o pano, que facilmente parecia se desmanchar sobre a pele.

Gosta do tecido? – pergunta uma voz masculina.

Como? – olha rapidamente para trás e encontra o Imperador encostado na porta. Com sua distração não percebera a presença dele.

Parece que te peguei desprevenida, não! – brinca.

Sim... – fala parecendo encabulada.

Chon caminha até ela e pega a pequena mão da garota. Guia-a até a cama e faz um gesto para que ela se sente. Obedecendo as ordens silenciosas, Pey-Meii faz tudo que ele pede.

O Imperador toca um dos joelhos no chão e fica cara a cara com a jovem. Leva sua mão até o rosto da menina que, em sua atuação, finge um acanhamento medroso e virginal.

Serei doce contigo, não se preocupe... – sorri gentilmente, acariciando a bochecha aveludada, com as costas da mão.

Sei que será... – ronrona em uma voz melosa.

Novamente, focando aqueles olhos mágicos, Chon se sente mergulhar na escuridão infinita dos orbes joviais. O transe é iniciado e ele se torna um fantoche, fazendo um delicioso sorriso perverso surgir nos lábios da feiticeira.

Você me deseja? – pergunta divertida.

Sim. – fala totalmente hipnotizado.

Eu sou macia? – pergunta segurando a mão dele de encontro a seu pescoço.

Como seda.

Eu sou bonita? – segura o rosto dele.

Muito.

Eu... – ela beija a boca dele, puxando de leve os lábios de Chon - ... Tenho um gosto bom?

Afrodisíaco. – fala excitado, arrancando uma risada gostosa da menina.

Vocês homens são tão tolos... – arranha de leve a face dele – Basta verem um belo par de pernas que se tornam fantoches! Não concorda! – pergunta risonha.

Sim.

Muito bom! Você é tão esperto! – fala sarcástica.

Pey-Meii brincava como podia com sua vítima. O Imperador simplesmente dizia coisas que pareciam sair contra a vontade de sua boca. A verdade era que ele não tinha a mínima noção do que ela falava, pois ela era o mestre e ele o subordinado.

Agora, apensa obedeça a seus instintos... – sussurra maliciosa.

A menina pega a ponta da faixa de seu quimono e entrega a Chon, esperando que ele fizesse aquilo que ela pedia através da mente. Lenta e cuidadosamente, ele começa a puxar o pano delicado, ao mesmo tempo em que, ainda ajoelhado, se encaixa por entre as pernas da menina.

Retirando a faixa escura, o Imperador leva suas mãos até os ombros de Pey-Meii e ali pára, como se esperasse a permissão de sua senhora. A ninfeta provocadora pousa suas mãos por sobre as de seu subordinado e assim, as escorrega pelos ombros femininos, levando junto a seda que a cobria. O toque macio das vestes causava um gostoso arrepio na pele infantil, roçando o tecido gelado e provocando um gozo interno, uma sensação de êxtase profundo jamais experimentado.

Chon tinha a sua frente os seios pequenos e delicados de sua esposa juvenil. Pequenos e morenos, uma das provas da feminilidade da garota. Era como se os seios de uma divindade se fizessem expostos aos seus olhos.

Uma deusa... – sussurra Chon, chamando a atenção da menina, que aproveitava as gostosas sensações.

Me agradam teus elogios... – ri com gosto, saindo daquele transe – Me agrada tua aparência... – acaricia os traços masculinos – Homem bonito, poderoso, justo... Um deus? – pergunta em divertimento, enquanto descobre o peito dele, deixando ambos com suas frontes desnudas. Dirige-se à boca do homem e lhe morde o lábio inferior, arrancando um gemido dolorido, seguido de um sabor diferente – Gosto de sangue...! Sabe o que isso significa? – ele afirma negativamente com a cabeça – Que o Imperador da China, o grande senhor dos céus, é tão mortal quanto um ladrão, um mendigo! – grunhi com raiva, mas logo se acalma – Sabe o que acontece com mortais?

... – responde que não com gestos.

Eles morrem... – sussurra maligna, beijando-o com fúria.

Envolvendo-o naquele beijo, ela o puxa para cima de si, sentindo a pressão do peito dele contra seus seios. O toque direto da pele masculina, arranca gemidos da feiticeira, que se sente deslumbrar com aquela sensação. Deitados na cama, beijos se distribuíam por seus corpos, sendo seguidos por sussurros de lamúrias luxuriosas. O tecido que a cobria lhe é arrancado, revelando a nudez intocável da menina, causando-lhe um rubor do qual tinha raiva.

Quando os dois já se encontravam nus, Camus surge nas lembranças da garota. Um remorso lhe contorcendo o peito, afirmando que a visão de seu corpo devia pertencer somente ao guerreiro apaixonado. O que estaria fazendo o desgraçado? Onde estava o pobre diabo?

Com raiva de si, ela empurra com fúria o corpo de seu senhor. O fantoche, confuso, apenas a fita e ela o encara desolada.

Não tenha medo... – sussurra carinhoso, tentando abraçá-la novamente.

Não me toque ser imundo! – grita com raiva, empurrando-o novamente e acertando um forte tapa no rosto dele.

Olhando novamente para a figura nua e temerosa do homem a sua frente, ela se sente confusa. Por que fizera aquilo? Por que não continuara o ritual?

Enquanto a menina se questionava, Chon continuava perdido em seu subconsciente. Sem opinião, palavras ou vontades, ele permanecia adormecido em sua alma, enquanto as vontades da menina guiavam as cordas de sua marionete.

Olhando para sua mestra, o Imperador pára e apenas a observa, tal como faria uma criança. Pey-Meii levanta seus olhos para a face de seu observador e encontra dois arranhões na bochecha esquerda, dos quais escorriam sangue. Vendo aqueles ferimentos, ela engatinha até ele e pega a face masculina. Disposta a esquecer suas dúvidas, ela se aproxima dos machucados e lambe o sangue de seu fantoche, lhe arrancando um leve gemido de dor.

Te comportas com tua mestra e não lembres desta ocasião... – ordena segura – Me toma em teus braços... Goza do meu corpo, me fazendo mulher... – se abraça a ele -... Faz-me esquecê-lo... – sussurra com uma única lágrima, que teima em não derramar.

Sim, minha senhora...

Novamente se deitam. Chon lhe beija a face e percorre o pescoço da jovem, trilhando os seios, acariciando o ventre. Pey-Meii, mesmo ostentando seu olhar deprimido e vazio, geme por prazer às caricias de seu amante, experimentando de um pecado ao qual fora condenada...

Sakura abriu lentamente seus olhos pesados. Espreguiçou-se com vontade e voltou a fechá-los. Podia sentir o ar úmido da chuva adentrar seu quarto, causando-lhe uma preguiça ainda maior. Como queria voltar para seus sonhos, como queria adentrar seu mundo secreto e ali viver para sempre.

Sentindo que não poderia mais adiar a realidade, escancara seus olhos para a vida novamente. O que ela faria da vida agora? Qual seria o seu destino? Tudo parecia tão confuso sem Syaoran por perto...

"_Droga, já estou pensando nele de novo..._", pensa tristonha, encobrindo sua cabeça com as cobertas. "_Esqueça Sakura, esqueça..._", implorava a si mesma. Syaoran havia partido mais uma vez, e talvez não voltasse tão cedo. Talvez, mais seis anos passariam até a volta do jovem Capitão. E o tempo já lhe provara que muita coisa muda em seis longos anos.

Ela não conseguia mentir para si mesma. Queria sair deste lugar, correr livre pelo mundo afora e perseguir o maldito até o fim de seus dias. Riu para si mesma ao pensar nesta possibilidade. Machucá-lo pouco a pouco, rasgar sua carne em cada confronto, gerando cicatrizes e carregando o cheiro daquele sangue em suas narinas. Talvez ela estivesse ficando satânica ou coisa parecida, mas o seu interior não mentia: a idéia de fazê-lo carregar na pele a marca de sua lâmina satisfazia-a profundamente, pois assim ela sempre estaria com ele, encarnada em seu corpo e espírito...

Meiling permanecia deitada em sua cama. As gotas frias da chuva molhavam de leve o seu rosto, pois a janela encontrava-se escancarada para o mundo. Sua depressão era tamanha, que não tivera forças para se levantar e impedir que a chuva lhe molhasse. Na verdade, ela não queria que a chuva parasse, pois sentir os pingos gelados dava-lhe a sensação de ainda estar viva.

Seu pai lhe provara que não existia honestidade no mundo dos humanos. O grande Imperador da China não era um deus, e sim um homem. Um homem frio e sem coração. Como todos os outros...

Sentiu os olhos arderem novamente e suas lágrimas cederam, escorrendo pelo rosto da triste princesa. Suas gotas mornas de sofrimento misturavam-se com a água fria da chuva, fazendo um misto confuso em sua pele. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se embalar pela natureza. O mundo era confuso, os homens eram confusos. A sua salvação, era a existência dos anjos...

Chon acordou lentamente e seu foco deu de encontro com o teto do quarto. Virou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu por dentro. Pey-Meii estava olhando para a janela, deixando suas costas nuas na face do Imperador. Ah, era a visão de um anjo despido, de um ser que expirava prazer.

Os longos cabelos negros caíam por sobre os ombros descobertos, tapando de leve a pele morena. A linha espinhal que descia pelas costas, guiava o olhar ambicioso até a fina cintura da jovem. Tão delicada tão desejável. Como queria poder ter um fio de lembrança da noite passada, que por mistério, lhe era um branco total.

Até quando vais ficar me fitando desta forma? – pergunta a jovem diretamente.

Como sabes que eu te observava? – pergunta curioso.

Ela vira de leve seu rosto e o olha de forma superior.

Digamos que eu sou muito sensitiva... – ri baixinho.

Interessante. – fala risonho.

Pey-Meii o encara por alguns segundos e se volta de frente para seu, agora, esposo. Sem qualquer rubor nas faces, expõe seu corpo na luz do dia, surpreendendo o Imperador.

Não te envergonhas? – pergunta desconfiado.

De quê? – fala com ar superior – De minhas curvas? De meus seios? Quem sabe de minha nudez? – faz brincadeira – Não, não me envergonho de meu corpo...

Pois devia... – fala sério, sentando-se sobre a cama – Moças recatadas devem ter vergonha de se expor... – olha-a levemente incomodado.

Mas tu és meu marido, não devo ter rubores para contigo... – protesta internamente irritada.

Sou teu marido desde ontem... – fala rígido saindo da cama e pegando um longo e rico roupão, colocando-o em seguida -... Não temos qualquer intimidade para que te sintas à vontade!

Não temos intimidade? – pergunta possessa – Tomou meus lábios, minha virgindade, tocou meu corpo e minha alma! Isto não é intimidade para você! – explode.

O Imperador a olha desgostoso. Ora, mas que língua afiada possuía aquela menina! Parecia Sakura!

Abaixa teu tom, ou mandarei te castigar! – ordena autoritário.

Não ordene que me cale! – grita furiosa, estendendo a mão na direção do Imperador, que se sente tonto e começa a cambalear.

Sentindo tudo girar a sua volta, ele se apóia sobre a cômoda. Aos poucos sente que começa a perder os sentidos, sentindo-se controlado por uma força misteriosa. Pey-Meii o olha com desdém e levanta-se da cama, caminhando lentamente na direção do esposo.

Qual o problema, meu amado? Sente-se mal? – sorri perversa

Me... Sinto-me tonto... – fala com dificuldade e cai de joelhos.

Ela se abaixa, até ficar face a face com ele.

Pobrezinho... – acaricia a face dele, obrigando-o a olhar-lhe nos olhos – Meu amado senhor esta dodói... – faz biquinho com os lábios, falando-lhe com voz de criança – Isto não é nada! – grita fincando as unhas nos ombros dele.

O Imperador grita, mas ela lhe tapa a boca, fazendo pressão naqueles lábios.

Não ouses gritar! – sussurra perversamente – Agora, olha-me nos olhos! – ordena, retendo os orbes escuros de Chon – Tu não vais mais brigar ou discutir comigo, tampouco questionar meus hábitos... – ronrona decidida – Não vai se lembrar o porque de nossa discussão e porque estás machucado nos ombros... – para um pouco e logo prossegue – Por que te irritas comigo?

Sa-sakura...

O quê?

Mei-meiling... Minhas filhas... – fala com dificuldade.

Por que pronuncia os nomes das tuas crias?

Minhas filhas se opõem a minha união contigo...

Ah, é isso... Tem certeza! – pergunta desconfiada.

Sakura lembra-me Nadeshiko... Ela é filha desta...

A Segunda grande Imperatriz? Sua falecida esposa...? – pensa um pouco – Interessante... E Meiling? Esta é filha de quem? – pergunta interessada.

Sorae.

Pey-Meii fica alguns minutos a pensar, logo se fazendo brilhante em uma trama.

- Pois ouças bem o que deve fazer... – ri perversamente.

Sakura caminhava pelo jardim, observando a paisagem do entardecer. O dia estava acabando, mas ela sentia como se o sol nem tivesse acordado. Parando à frente de sua cerejeira, olha para os galhos altos da grande árvore e sente seu espírito infantil retornar.

Olha a sua volta e ajeita sua túnica rosada. Arregaçando suas mangas, volta cinco passos para trás e corre na direção da árvore. Da um pequeno salto e escala a enorme planta, com extrema agilidade.

Sentando-se no galho mais alto, se põe a observar o pôr do sol por detrás dos muros imperiais, que se faziam inferiores à grandeza da natureza. As maravilhosas sensações de nostalgia que invadiam seu corpo eram tamanhas, que se assemelhavam ao paraíso. A sensação de liberdade era mágica.

Quem diria uma princesa que sobe em árvores! – branda uma voz.

Sakura se assusta e olha rapidamente para baixo. Seus olhos arregalam-se ao encontrar o olhar misterioso da mais nova esposa de seu pai.

Sakura, não estou certa? – a ruiva permanece calada e temerosa, pois não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto àquela situação em que se encontrava – Perdeste a língua, princesinha!

Sakura torceu o nariz ao ouvir o "princesinha". Ela estava muito longe de parecer uma princesa, muito menos no diminutivo. Além disso, pôde notar um tom provocativo e desdenhoso naquela voz.

Eu...

Quando pensou em falar, Sakura notou um sorriso se formar nos lábios carmesim e quando deu por si, à misteriosa jovem estava praticamente voando em sua direção. Como pôde, Sakura defendeu-se de um ágil chute que lhe foi direcionado. Como era de se esperar, a jovem princesa perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por sobre algumas plantas, que amaciaram sua queda.

Machucou-se? – perguntou Pey-Meii, equilibrada por sobre o galho de onde Sakura caíra.

Está maluca! – esbravejou Sakura, levantando-se totalmente surpresa – Quem é você! Com conseguiu fazer isto!

Então... – salta de seu lugar, pousando perfeitamente no chão -... Foi você que se opôs ao meu casamento com o Imperador!

Sim e o fiz com razão! Mas não mude de assunto: como fez aquilo! – pergunta nervosa.

Não mude _você_ de assunto! – fala provocadora.

Ora, sua! Não vê que tens a minha idade!

Primeiro: você tem quinze anos e eu dezessete! Segundo: qual o problema? Tinhas medo que eu roubasse o amor do seu paizinho?

Ele nunca me amou... – fala em tom sério, virando a cara.

Nossa quem diria que o grande senhor dos céus não teria respeito nem para com suas crias! Humpf, nem para isso ele serve! – faz pouco caso.

Como?

O Imperador da China não presta! É um merda, um nada! – ri provocadora.

Do que está falando? – pergunta séria, sem entender a situação.

Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer: eu, Pey-Meii Liang, serei a futura Imperatriz da China, por isso não se meta comigo... – ameaça.

Minha pergunta pode parecer tola, em meio a tantas outras dúvidas quanto a esta situação, mas por que me ameaça e me conta estas coisas!

Simples... – ri divertida -... Eu sei o que você pode fazer!

O quê!

Por sobre a tua aura, paira uma energia, um espírito. Teus olhos verdes como esmeralda são as portas da alma em com eles tu trás vida aos mortos! Teus orbes trazem aquela que já se foi... – olha séria para a pequena garota – A Imperatriz falecida reencarnou no teu olhar...!

Não entendo...! Você não pode estar falando da... – fala confusa, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Eu vi, eu senti a confusão que você causou dentro dele! Ele me mostrou seus segredos, dores, temores... Ele me mostrou o seu coração!

O que é você! – pergunta assustada.

... – Pey-Meii sorri – O pior pesadelo dela...! – faz sinal com a cabeça, para que Sakura olhe para trás.

Segundo a indicação da jovem, Sakura vira e encontra Kaho, olhando para as duas.

Há quanto tempo esta aí! – pergunta a ruiva.

Infelizmente, acabei de chegar, mas posso ter noção das ameaças que lhe foram feitas... – fala séria.

Qual o problema, Embaixatriz, lhe fiz algum mal! – pergunta a morena debochada.

Que veneno implantaste na mente dela! – pergunta Kaho furiosa.

Só mandei que ela não me atrapalhasse...

Não tens compostura para mandar em alguém... – cerra o olhar -... Feiticeira!

Feiticeira! – esbraveja Sakura assustada.

Tsc, tsc... Não devia ficar falando estas coisas perto da menina, sacerdotisa... – olha para Sakura – Qual o problema, minha criança? Tens medo bruxas? – finge preocupação maternal.

Pare... – fala Kaho.

Ou quem sabe, demônios!

Pare... – fala a sacerdotisa.

Sakura! – Pey-Meii chama pela menina – Eu sou o real e minha força também...

- Eu não tenho medo! – fala a jovem determinada – Lutei contra tudo e todos, desde que nasci... – olha-a séria -... E não será você que irá me amedrontar!

Pey-Meii arregala seus olhos, surpresa. Aquele castelo possuía fortes pilares femininos, mulheres muito mais valentes do que ela esperava. A menina de olhos verdes, a sua frente, era um perigo. Felizmente, o destino dela estava traçado pelas suas mãos. As princesas do Império, as crianças que mais tinham influências sobre o seu esposo, logo iriam encontrar-se fora do seu caminho.

Faça boa viagem... – sorri sarcástica, deixando Kaho e Sakura confusas quanto ao que ela dissera.

A morena dá meia volta e começa a se afastar.

As filhas já foram... – sorri para si -... Faltam as amantes!

_Continua..._

_Oiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss gentem!_

_Bah faz mtttt tempo neh...bah nem sei u q dize entaum u q me resta é fik morrendu di vergonha pelo atraso...afff_

_Mas, eu toh di volta! Essi ki é o importante!( HÁ me achei a estrelinha...¬¬)_

_Bom mas é isso...ñ voh posta us comentário pq ainda ñ taum prontos...mas quem quisé, aki taum AQUELES du ultimo cap, sab, ki eu escrevi lah nas férias e q tavam mofando nu meu PC...auhsauhsahsahsauh_

_Bjaum gurizada,_

_Caroll_

**Eai, minha gente!**

**Curtiram o capitulo? Hehehe Minhas férias taum um tédio, mas eu ñ perdi o ânimo e continuo escrevedu! Hehehehe Só espero que vcs ñ estejam na mesma situação q eu, pq tenho tido insônia ( em plenas férias...¬¬) e meus pais brigam comigo pq eu vou durmir muuuuuito tarde e perco todo o dia durmindo...Oh saco! Confesso q isso começo a me faze mal, mas agora já to fikandu melhor e indo durmi na hora certa! Huhuhuhuhuhu .**

**Bem, dexandu meus problemas de lado, não se preocupem, logo, logo, a Saki vai reencontrar o Syaoran. Eu sei q vcs provavelmente devem se sentir perdidos, agora q eu mandei ele embora dizendo q ñ queria mais voltar, mas sem querer adiantar a história, a Saki tbm vai sair da cidade proibida (\o/) e vai acaba reencontrando ele...soh ñ digo como ( ah, vcs ñ queriam mais nada, neh! ...¬¬)**

**Gostaram do tamanho? Confesso q até eu me surpreendi, mas quando dei por mim, já estava na pág. 16, então resolvi acabar o capitulo no climax ! Eu sou má! Euhaueahauhaeuheuheua (risada maluca da autora descontrolada)**

**Er...bem, pelo q vi, teve gente q ñ gosto mt do fato da Saki e do Li ñ terem se encontrado da última vez ( até eu fikei meio de lado em deixar o capitulo por essas, mas...). Só quero dizer q fikava meio difícil "arranjar" significado para esse encontro, pq a Saki tava com raiva do Li, querendo mata ele e coisa e talz...e ele, bem, tava mto confuso com tudo q aconteceu naquele reencontro( heheheheh). Ai, eu ñ consigo explicar isso com clareza pra vcs, pq eu tenho planos pra trama, que vêem a necessidade deles se separarem de novo e só voltarem a se ver fora do palácio imperial...ai, ai, espero q tenha dado pra entende um pokinhu...**

**Bom, vamos para as reviews: **

**M. Sheldon****: M-chan, minha linda! Adorei a review e os elogios! Q isso, ñ fique pensandu coisas ruins a seu respeito, vc é uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma revisora mt dedicada! . Nem esquenta com o probleminha de final de ano, acontece com qualquer um! Se tivermos que culpar alguém, culpemos o hotmail! Gostei da sua idéia, vamos processar eles! XD hehehehehe Bem, o que posso dizer quanto a sua opinião? AMEI! Agradeço de todo coração pelo elogio e espero conseguir fazer capítulos melhores q esse! Que bom q vc gostou da parte da Sakura ( no inicio), pois essa foi a parte onde eu tinha encalhado de vez! Eu ñ tinha idéia de como descrever os sentimentos mais negativos da Saki. Eu tive q fika ouvindo música depre por um tempão, até achar ações bastantes dramáticas. Ai nossa, já escrevi mt, por isso, vo fikandu por aqui! # Fiko feliz q tenha gostado da minha homenagem! Hehehehe**

**Obrigada pelos votos e boas férias! Bjokas felizes**

**Miaka: Oi, querida! Fiko legal o último cap, neh? Hehehe Pois é, a sakura tah bastante confusa, é mta coisa de uma soh vez! Ehehehehe P brigadão pela review! Kisses my darling!**

**Kirina-Li****: Hello! Bah, demorei pacas msm...peço desculpas de novo, mas já expliquei q a coisa tava difícil...Mas, pra compensa, tah ai um capitulo bem grande! Hehehehehe Foi pena eles ñ se reencontrarem, mas se isso acontece-se, seria perda de tempo, pois aconteceria quase a mesma coisa de antes e dessa vez, ñ sei se poderia garantir a sobrevivência do dois! rsrsrsrsrs Bem, quanto ao Yukito, sei ñ, acho q esse ai vai morre no esquecimento...Na real, acho q só acrescentei ele, pra Saki pode compara a sensação de bja o Li...mas antes, no rascunho da minha mente, ele tinha uma participação um pokinho maior. Mas, como eu já disse, a história muda o tempo todo, então naum asseguro nada...¬¬ Se vc tah preocupada em ter alguém pra fazer ciúmes no nosso guerreiro cabeça dura, ñ se preocupe, vai aparece! Hehehehe E antes q pensem no nosso inglês favorito, ñ , ñ é ele! ( soh pra dexa na curiosidade, ele é de otro anime...). Bah, isso aqui tah maior q o esperado, então soh pra finaliza, eu ñ posso responde a sua duvida, pq, assim como os outros, esse é mais um dos mistérios da fic! Heheheh P Bjaum e valeu pelo votos!**

**Marcella: Oi, kilida! Espero q eu ñ tenha demoradu tantu dessa vez...hehehehe Não se preocupe, a Saki vai te os seus momentos e, como de costume, o Syaoran tbm...uheuheueuheue ¬¬ Valeu o apoio migaaaaa! Brigadão e um super bjão!**

**Xianya: Oiiiii pra vc tbm! . Pior, o Chon e a Sorae ñ são lá o casal mais comum da história...pra fala a verdade, é o verdadeiro "te amo, te odeio"! XD Quanto a Pey-chan, sim, ela vai bagunçar bastante a história ( mas vai me ajuda bastante na trama! Hehehehe). Eu tbm tenhu um pokinhu di pena do Camus, mas eu criei ele pra vcs sentirem pena msm! Hehehehe Eu baseei ele em alguns dos guris com quem uma amiga minha fiko! Tadinhus, eles eram bem assim, de dar pena! Tavam sempre correndu atrás dessa minha amiga! Euheuheuheuheu E sim, o Mu-Bai é o grande culpado do sofrimento da Pey-Meii! Mas não pense q só o Mu-Bai vai faze esse casalzinho sofre, pq a própria Pey vai faze isso...Quanto aos outros personagens, ñ se preocupe, todos esses q vc sito ( e mais alguns), vão aparecer, mas, no seu devido tempo...eu soh preciso tira a Saki do palácio...#...hehehehe bem, vo fikandu por aki e sim, foi presente de natal o capitulo passado! Bjinhuuuuuuus e agradeço pelos votos!**

**Kath Klein****: Oi, Kath! Bah, foi mal se eu te dei um susto, até eu confesso q acho q fikei extra empolgada (¬¬'), mas, valeu! Foi uma pena eu ñ ter conseguido falar com vc no msn, ainda, mas msmo assim, espero q agente se fale e q vc me ajude a desenvolver melhor as minhas idéias! . ( o problema é q eu só consigo entrar de manhã. Aí fika difícil, neh!) hehehehe mas, valeu msmo assim! Bjokas animadas e valeu pelos votos! **

**mistr3ss**** Vai dize, Evanescence é perfeito, ñ! É um dos únicos grupos em q eu consigo faze uma conexão da letra da música com a história, de maneira fácil! Hehehehe E sem fala, q as músicas deles passam uma quantidade impressionante de sentimentos, que chegam a penetrar fundo na gente! Bom, quanto a sua suposição, não posso fala se vc acerto ou ñ, mas vou recolher todos os "chutes" das reviews e se caso alguém acerta, conforme forem resolvidos os "mistérios", eu arranjo um jeito de presentear os ganhadores! Tp, como mandar o capitulo antes de postar na fanfiction ou coisa do gênero, toh aceitando sugestões... ( O q é isso! Show do milhão! O.o') **

**Quanto a parte da Sorae, fiko feliz q vc esteja gostando dela, pq eu tbm gosto e bastante. Admito q isso aconteça, pq ela foi criada em cima de coisas reais. Tp, ela é baseada num sentimento meu! Hehehe pode parecer meio bobo, mas a Sorae surgiu a partir de uma paixão, mt forte por sinal, q eu tenho q mante em segredo, pq o cara tah com uma amiga mt querida minha. Então, é mais ou menos como a paixão dela, o sentimento é só da minha parte... **

**A Pey-chan tbm é legal! Mas essa ñ foi baseada em nada meu! . hehehehehe Sim, ela tbm sofre um monte, pra varia. Eu ñ sei pq, mas eu adoro drama, coisa pesada! As vezes penso q eu tenho algum complexo shakespeareano ...¬¬ O Mu-Bai é o vilão da história, neh! Vc ñ podia gostar dele msm! Se bem q a Pey-Meii tbm é...¬¬ Ei, ñ pense q eu criei ela pra se boazinha, ñ! Eu só coloquei o passado dela, pra mostra pra vcs, q ninguém fika mal por qualquer coisa. Bem, vo indo intaum! Hehehehe bjokas!**

**PS: Eu toh dandu umas olhadas nas musicas do Yellowcard ( pq eu só conheço Ocean Avenue...¬¬), mas elas tem o ritmo mt agitado. Mas, eu vo tenta faze alguma coisa, ñ se preocupe! Provavelmente eu use elas na minha otra fic, q tem um poko mais de ação! P hehehehe**

**RubbyMoon****: Curtiu a musica, neh! XD hehehehe Pode dexa, voh avisa o Li q qualquer coisa, é soh ele chama a enfermeira RubbyMoon! Auhaushaushuash Vc viu, neh! Ele gosta tantu da Saki, q acabo mentindo pro próprio Imperador! Ai, eu ainda acho um desses pra mim...# O romance da Kaho e do Chon já era certo desde o inicio dos meus planos, intaum fika sossegada! Hehehehe **

**Bah, sacanagem o q fizeram com a sua fic! Fikei até com medo agora! P Mas ñ desanima ñ Rubby-chan, site grátis é assim msmo... ¬¬ Valeu pelo coments! Segue confiante migaaa! Bjos apoiando total!**

**Yuri Sawamura: Q issu minina! Ñ estraga tuas unhas por minha causa, assim eu fiko me sintindo culpada! XD Tem gente por aí q escreve muito melhor do que eu! **

**Ai, sério q vc se emociono com a primeira cena! Eu fiko taum satisfeita de saber o q os outros sentiram, pq ai eu vejo o quanto valeu o meu esforço, ainda mais se eu conseguir passar o sentimento de forma correta! Hehehehe Naquela cena, eu já andava meio deprê pelo fim de ano e como eu já disse antes, as músicas q eu ouvia tbm ajudaram...hehehehe Bjões felizes e agradeço pelos votos**

**killera****: Êta curiosidade, heim! Tah, com issu ñ se brinca, eu sei! Hehehehe Bom, o fato da Nadeshiko ser triste, tem haver com o passado dela, oras! Infelizmente, ñ posso sair contando se ñ perde a graça, mas logo, logo, vc vai entender. E a nossa feiticeira? Pelo suspense do final desse capitulo, já deu pra perceber q boa coisa não é!**

**Aposto q o reencontro ñ foi lah o q vc esperava, neh! Please, ñ me mate por manda-lo embora! XD E quanto a Kaho, o q posso dizer, ela é uma mulher justa e direta, certamente q ela ñ iria fikar fazendo joguinhos pra arrancar a verdade da Saki! Hehehehe Bjaum e valeu pelos votos!**

**Nelly Shirou**** Opa! Seja bem-vinda ao mundo de Feng Yue, minha amiga! Hehehehe Pois é, tem gente q soh se preocupa em contar a historia do nosso casal 20. Mas eu acho super interessante, contar o drama dos que vivem à volta deles. Dah uma perspectiva diferente dos acontecimentos, pois agente entra na cabeça das personagens e assim, compreende melhor alguns atos e decisões. Espero q continue acompanhando a história e dando a sua opinião! Bjitos meigos e macios! ( kra, peguei a mania di escreve essa bobagem...¬¬)**

**Gheisa-Chan: Nossa, q coisa boa vê mais gente nova! Hehehe Seja bem vinda tbm, querida! Bem, quanto ao sofrimento da Sakura, digamos q o drama é a arte da vida! Ha, se acho a entendida, neh! Hehehe Mas eu penso assim msmo! P E tbm soh a fã nº 1 do Shakespeare! Pssss, que o que! Toh só brincandu! Eu ñ soh lah mt chegada nas peças do kra, mas gosto de drama msmo assim...¬¬'**

**Pode dexa, a Saki vai te seus momentos de felicidade...serão raros, mas vão aparecer! BRINKDERINHA! Please ñ me bata! XD hehehehe Bah, fikei tri feliz de saber q vc me recomendou para amigos seus! É bom ver q os outros gostam do q a gente escreve, dah até um ânimo extra! Hehehehe Pode dexa q eu vo me esforça ao máximo! Brigadão e um bom carnaval pra vc tbm ( pq o meu vai se a melhor coisa do mundo...hehehehe ai q ninguém me segura...XD)! Mtas bjokas com bastante batom!**

**Bem, eras isso intaum pessoal! Brigadão pelo apoio de todos! **

**O q significavam os maus presságios da Kaho? O q a Pey-Meii vai fazer de tão ruim para o Imperador? Pq a Sakura e a Meiling estavam lah? Simples coincidência, ou ironia do destino! Estas e outras respostas no próximo capitulo de Feng Yue: _O ataque dos coelhinhos cabeça-de-abóbora_...! O.o ...er...brinkderinha, eu ainda ñ escolhi o título...suahsuahsuahsuha XD ( tah, tah, ñ teve graça...eu tenho q para com esses ataques de humor barato...¬¬')**

**Bem, vou me despedindo de vcs e espero receber suas opiniões! Mandem suas sugestões, sejam de bandas, cenas ou calcinhas...tah, tah, agora eu paro, eu juro! XD**

**Bjaum pra todos e até a próxima!**

**Caroll**

**PS: Mandem seus "chutes" tbm! Hehehehehe se é q vcs me entendem! XD**

**PS2: Assistam o filme do Bob Esponja! Ehehehehehe É mt divertido! Eu e uma amiga assistimos (P) e garantimos q é um bom programa! Auhsausaushuasuahs Amendobobo pra vcs! Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

_Bom, eras isso bjaum! uashauhsauhsuahsuha_


	9. Alma Violenta

Capitulo 9 – Alma Violenta

_"E os dragões abraçados no céu__  
__Lado a lado entre a vida e o além__  
__Tudo aquilo que um dia eu perdi__  
__Os sorrisos que nunca sorri__  
__E viver por viver eu vivi__  
__Já sumindo entre estrelas os vejo:__  
__O dragão voa longe e a virgem a cair..."_

_(Subaru Sumeragi)_

A paisagem ao redor era campestre. Arvores e pedras para onde quer que se olha-se. Já se fazia uma semana desde que Sakura e Meiling haviam abandonado o castelo Imperial e iniciado sua viagem. Elas se direcionavam para a casa da grande mãe dos céus, aquela que trouxera ao mundo o Imperador Chon Tuang.

Agora lembrando, Sakura só vira sua avó uma vez na vida. A Imperatriz Yani era uma mulher muito bondosa, um pouco rígida, mas lembrava-se com carinho da bela face da parenta.

Tradicionalmente as mães dos Imperadores moravam no império, sob a proteção de seus filhos, mas Yani era diferente. Nadeshiko sempre lhe contara que a mãe de seu pai era uma mulher forte e teimosa, do tipo de quebrar barreiras. Sua mãe lhe contara que ela dizia a seu pai, que já havia escrito sua história naquele império, que não mais havia necessidade de sua permanência no castelo, pois Chon já estava casado e uma nova Imperatriz já ocupava o trono.

Com tais argumentos, sua avó mudara-se para um luxuoso palacete, devidamente construído e protegido para ela. E agora, as princesas do Império se dirigiam para o lar da Imperatriz Yani Tuang.

- Já vai escurecer, não? – pergunta Sakura para Meiling, que se encontrava a frente dela dentro da carruagem.

-...

Sakura suspira profundamente. Sua irmã se encontrava nesse silêncio mórbido desde a partida.

A ruiva não se surpreendera com a atitude de seu pai para com ela. Quando sua mãe morrerá, ela muitas vezes pensou que seria mandada embora. Para falar a verdade, sempre acreditou que esse dia chegaria. Já Meiling não.

No dia em que fora chamada para o escritório de seu pai, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar sua irmã. Quando ele anunciou a partida de ambas, o choque foi instantâneo, mas não pelo fato dela, Sakura, estar sendo enviada para outra moradia, mas sim, pelo fato de que Meiling lhe acompanharia.

Logo pensou na insanidade de seu pai. Como podia um homem estar mandando sua cria favorita embora? Mas, logo lhe veio a resposta: Pey-Meii. Aquela mulher era mais perigosa do que ela pensara. De alguma forma, aquela feiticeira infame conseguira corromper o coração do Imperador e assim o controlava como queria.

Era triste o destino que sua irmã recebia. Sempre amada e bem recebida, agora era rebaixada ao mesmo fim que a ovelha negra da família.

Olhando a sua volta, pensou que gostaria da companhia de outra pessoa. O Imperador mandara uma comissão de trinta soldados bem treinados, para protege-las durante a viagem e no entanto, nenhuma empregada que as acompanhasse, unicamente para que elas tivessem que conversar entre si. Quanta maldade!

Na tentativa de passar o tempo, apoiou sua cabeça na janela e ficou a fitar o céu. O entardecer estava a se aproximar e junto deste, chegavam rápidas nuvens trazidas pelo vento. Uma chuva logo se apossaria de seu caminho e concerteza teriam de viajar até achar uma cidade que lhes desse abrigo.

Com a visão embalada pelo caminho sem fim, seus pensamentos voaram até Syaoran. Como estaria o desgraçado? Sentiria, ele, sua falta? Devido a tais pensamentos, um riso simples escorregou em meio a seus lábios. Quanta inocência de sua parte fantasiar que ele pensava nela. De certa forma, isto era até irônico.

A verdade era que ela estava mudando, crescendo por dentro. Estava se tornando uma mulher... Uma mulher fria e sem qualquer esperança. Ignorância a sua, pensar que era uma mulher... Talvez em espírito, mas não em carne...

Suas faces coraram de leve, ao pensar em si desta forma. Jamais tivera desejos, mas ultimamente, além de querer machucar insaciavelmente, desejava ardentemente experimentar os prazeres da carne. Definitivamente, ela estava enlouquecendo.

De repente uma parada brusca lhe arrancou de seus pensamentos. Com o semblante confuso, olhou para Meiling e encontrou na irmã uma duvida semelhante a sua.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Meiling

- Não faço idéia... – reponde preocupada, sentindo o receio lhe preencher a mente.

Desde que haviam partido da cidade proibida, nunca haviam parado no caminho, somente em pousadas seguras e bem protegidas. Como se fosse uma sirene estridente, um grito de pavor toma os ouvidos femininos de ambas as garotas e os olhos se arregalam em espanto.

- O que foi isso! – pergunta Meiling apavorada – Meu deus, o que são estes gritos!

Sakura sente as mãos tremerem e com dificuldade afasta de leve a cortina que protegia a janela da carruagem. Diante do verde selvagem de seu olhar, um jorrar de sangue pinta a imagem de sua vista. Sues olhos seguem a rica a queda do corpo ferido de um soldado imperial. Em seguida, os mesmos olhos, que antes presenciavam a morte daquele desgraçado, agora olhavam espantados para a face maldosa de um marginal.

Os olhos verdes da menina refletiram o rosto sanguinário da figura assassina e Sakura sentiu o espirito tremer diante da situação. Lá fora, os soldados imperiais escolhidos a dedo para proteger as princesas da China, encontravam-se caídos por sobre o solo, jazindo seus últimos suspiros sofridos, enquanto bandidos, assassinos faziam-se vencedores na situação.

- O que esta acontecendo? – pergunta Meling com o coração apertado

- Fique quieta! – sussurra Sakura apavorada

- _Olhem dentro da carruagem!_ – grita o homem que vira Sakura– _Há diversão para vocês, meus homens! _– sorri perversamente enquanto encara a ruiva apavorada

Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Aqueles homens concerteza fariam horrores com elas! Ela tinha de pensar rápido, tinha que achar um jeito de salvar Meiling, de se salvar!...Não...Ela, Sakura, poderia morrer, era uma desgarrada sem salvação, mas Meling não! Sua irmã não podia sofrer o que o destino reservara para sua alma. Salvaria Meling sim, mas assim que esta se encontra-se em segurança, não faria mais nada para continuar viva.

- Fique aqui! – fala com firmeza para a garota de olhos vermelhos

- O que vai fazer! – pergunta preocupada, indo em direção a janela

- Não olhe! – grita colocando sua mão na cortina – Nunca lhe dei uma ordem ou conselho, mas agora, pela primeira vez, eu ordeno que você não olhe para esta janela! – fala com os olhos inflamados de coragem

Meiling se espanta com a reação de sua irmã. Nunca vira Sakura se impor a ninguém, mas agora ela estava diferente. Agora parecia mostrar um lado oculto de sua personalidade e por um instante, sentiu medo da garota a sua frente.

- Escute bem, pois temos pouco tempo! – fala as pressas – Esta havendo um massacre lá fora e os nossos soldados estão sendo mortos por desordeiros! – Sakura vê o olhar de Meiling mergulhar em desespero e nesse momento, sente o coração doer pela irmã – Mas... – seu olhar torna-se doce e tristonho - ...eu vou te salvar. Não vou deixar que toquem num fio do seu cabelo. – sorri melancólica – Por isso, eu vou lá fora e quando eu te chamar, você saía correndo daqui e fuja! Fuja para bem longe e tente encontrar alguém que te ajude! – fala com voz chorosa

Meling se espanta com a situação. Sakura iria se arriscar por ela? Mas, por que?

Sem mais demoras, a ruiva abre a porta da carruagem e sai rapidamente, fechando a mesma em seguida. Lá fora, naquele cenário de morte sem fim, com corpos de soldados jogados por toda parte, Sakura sentiu um enorme enjôo atacar seu estômago e seus olhos arregalaram-se expressando seu medo, tanto pelos corpos desmembrados, que estavam por toda parte, como pelo olhar monstruoso daqueles homens nojentos e banhados em sangue.

Uma lágrima de pavor rolou pelo seu frágil rosto e naquele instante, ela quis correr para bem longe, para o colo quente seguro de sua falecida mãe.

- Vejam só, mais que bela menina... – falou o homem que a vira dentro da carruagem – Peguem-na para mim homens! Quero ter uma diversão esta noite...

"NÃO!", gritou sua mente. Ela não podia enfrentar estes monstros, eram mais de dez homens, contra uma única menina! O que ela podia fazer! Suas pernas começaram a tremer com a aproximação de um deles, de olhar malicioso e maldoso. Seu rosto se contorceu de medo e ela se encostou à porta da carruagem, desatando a chorar em pleno desespero.

- Não chore menininha, você irá gostar do que ensinaremos... – ri por pura malícia

- Não... – sussurrava aos prantos, sentindo aquelas mãos nojentas lhe pegarem.

De dentro da carruagem Meiling olhava apavorada para aquela situação. Espiava amedrontada por uma fresta da cortina e agora chorava pelo que aconteceria a Sakura. Em toda a sua vida, nunca pensara que se encontraria numa situação como esta. Quando era criança, costumava ouvir historias horríveis de massacres de guerra e assaltos de estrada, mas sempre esteve certa que isto nunca viria a lhe acontecer. Agora, diante desta cena brutal de morte e pura maldade humana, chorava pelos soldados mortos, por seu destino e por Sakura...

Enquanto isto, do lado de fora, Sakura era arrastada pelos cabelos até um canto da floresta. Iria ser estuprada, disso não tinha duvida, mas não podia deixar isto acontecer. Chorava como uma condenada, sem saber o que fazer. Pensava em sua mãe, em Kaho, na sua querida velha Lang, em Syaoran...Sim, Syaoran, por Deus era tudo culpa dele! Maldito, se antes não tivesse aparecido em sua vida, tornado-a uma rebelde e depois lhe abandonado, ela não estaria nessa situação. Odiava-o de todo o coração e agora, suas lágrimas eram de ódio, puro ódio!

Sentindo aquele ser grotesco lhe arrastar pelos fios delicados de seu cabelo, a dor que antes sentia, não lhe atinge mais e com toda agilidade que possuía, ela segura o pulso do desgraçado, apoia seus pés no chão e se impulsiona para cima, conseguindo atingir a cara do homem com seu joelho.

O homem solta seu cabelo e caí para trás, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Ora, sua putinha! – grita outro bandido, indo auxiliar o amigo

Sakura salta por sobre ele e lhe atinge a face, fazendo sangrar o nariz do infeliz. Pousa no chão e logo se abaixa, dando uma rasteira no homem que lhe vinha por trás. Mais três vem para cima dela e mirando o sujeito da esquerda, corre na direção dele, desviando de um soco, lhe acertando o estômago e em seguida a face.

Aproveitando a queda de seu alvo, pisa no homem corpulento, usando-o como base e joga-se nas costas de um outro inimigo que lhe vinha pela direita, acertando-o no pescoço. Parando perfeitamente de pé, sente os pulmões arfarem e logo se vê cercada de inimigos.

- Ora essa, vou morrer sem ver de tudo nessa vida! – fala o sujeito que parecia ser o chefe – Uma princesa que luta...e muito bem por sinal! – elogia sarcasticamente

- Faço o que posso! – ri esnobe – O que se pode fazer se luto melhor que seus homens!

- Uma lutadora de língua afiada e bonita... – enumera – Mas, será que estas tuas habilidades podem com isto! – pergunta em riso, abrindo caminho

Um jovem rapaz, de treze anos, traz como prisioneira Meiling. A jovem de face rosada e chorosa encontrava-se presa pela raiz do cabelo, numa cena em que Sakura sentiu o olhar transtornar-se.

- Sakura! – grita a menina chorando e espremendo os olhos, ao sentir o jovem rapaz lhe puxar as mexas com mais força

- Seus animais! – grita a ruiva em fúria. Agora ela sabia que estava sem saída, pois prometera a si mesma que salvaria a irmã – Deixem-na em paz!

- Acho que não! – fala se divertindo com a situação – Renda-se!

- Largue ela!

- Kotoko... – ordena o chefe ao garoto

O rapaz da uma rasteira em Meiling, fazendo a menina cair e em seguida, obriga-a a se levantar de novo, enquanto ele lhe puxa mais os cabelos. Meiling grita mais alto e as lágrimas lhe saem com mais força, não conseguindo conter os soluços.

- PARA! – grita com lágrimas nos olhos – Por favor, eu me rendo, mas...para!

- Boa menina... – fala manso – Peguem ela! – ordena firmemente

Sakura permanece parada, e um dos homens se aproxima, acertando um soco na face juvenil. O anjo ruivo cai para o lado e logo se aproximam mais bandidos, que lhe acertam de inúmeras maneiras. Meiling vê sua irmã ser espancada e fica horrorizada.

- Sakura! Sakura! – grita Meiling tentando correr na direção desta, mas logo é puxada pela cabeleira, caindo sentada no chão

- Calada, sua cadela! – grita o garoto

- Sakura! – chama-a com os olhos espremidos, enquanto segura, inutilmente, a mão do garoto – Não deixe que eles façam isso com você, Sakura! Defenda-se por favor! Não se importe comigo! Faça alguma coisa minha irmã!

- O que você acha que ela pode fazer? – pergunta o garoto em um tom descrente – Nos matar!

- Sakura não faria isso! Ela não é como vocês! - grita

Sakura é levantada do chão e segurada por dois homens. Totalmente machucada, suja e sangrando, ela olha para o chefe daqueles assassinos, que a encarava com desdém.

- Você esta nojenta! – zomba de sua aparência – Mas, pode ser usada mesmo assim!

- Vá pro inferno! – cospe na cara dele um misto de sua saliva com sangue

- Vagabunda! – bate na face machucada – Você merece um castigo! – desembainha uma pequena adaga e a encosta na face feminina. Ele desce o metal frio pelo pescoço dela, acariciando a pele com a lâmina frívola. Trilha um caminho lento, até chegar no ombro dela e rasga, lentamente, a roupa e a pele de Sakura.

Tendo o grito de dor entalado em sua garganta, o ambiente a volta dela começa a girar. As cenas mais marcantes de sua vida lhe vem a mente: a morte da mãe, o abandono de Syaoran, o beijo do maldito, a batalha no salão de armas, a cena do cemitério, tudo! Tudo vinha num misto confuso, tristonho, arrebatador! A palavra matar começa a ecoar na sua mente, enquanto o ferimento recente lhe arde em contato com a atmosfera. O sangue lhe escorre quente, lento e indolor e as palavras do pequeno garoto lhe ecoam na cabeça, seguida de uma enorme dificuldade de respirar. " Vou matar Syaoran...", começa a delirar, " ...vou matar estes desgraçados, vou matar meu pai, vou matar TODOS! Ferir, sangrar, brotar minha lâmina na carne de um infeliz! Eu preciso, eu preciso disso! Eu vou matar, matar, matar...Sangue eu quero ver sangue!", explode sua consciência, obscurecendo o olhar da menina.

Sakura começa a rir de cabeça baixa, fazendo todos estranharem a situação.

- Do que esta rindo? – pergunta o homem desconfiado – Acha isso divertido? – pergunta indicando a pequena arma

- Rasga a minha pele, faz meu sangue jorrar... – ela olha para ele – Mas eu juro que te mato! – começa a gargalhar

O homem fica assustado com o que vê. Nos olhos daquela menina parecia se refletir o brilho da morte, o desejo assassino da vingança. O demônio possuíra aquela menina e com essa simples idéia, seus joelhos começaram a tremer.

Assim que Sakura percebeu o medo se apossar daquele ser imundo, reuniu forças de sua raiva e se impulsionou para frente, batendo no peito do sujeito. Em seguida, bateu com o calcanhar na partes intimas de um dos homens que a segurava e puxou a espada da bainha do inimigo.

Sem dó, nem piedade , enfiou a espada no abdômen do outro homem e logo sentiu uma prazerosa sensação lhe preencher o âmago. Segurou a haste da espada com mais força e afundou ainda mais a lamina reluzente, tendo um suspiro de prazer lhe escapando dos pulmões.

O homem cai morto no chão e Sakura pega a espada do falecido partindo para cima de outro bandido, duelando agilmente e matando sem piedade. Meiling assistia tudo assustada. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela estava sendo tão cruel? Aquela concerteza era a cena mais barbara que já vira em toda a sua vida. Era como se a alegre e simpática Sakura houvesse evaporado e dado lugar a um ser brutal e sanguinário.

O rapaz que segurava Meiling, tremia e percebendo isso, ela tenta se soltar, mas ele a segura.

- Ela não vai me matar se eu estiver com você!- fala temeroso

- Sakura... – sussurra assustada

A garota continuava a lutar de forma violenta. Chutava aqueles homens, voava pelos céus cortando o que via pela frente, fazendo cair um, dois, três de seus inimigos. Quem caísse apenas machucado, ela logo afundava no coração a espada que usava, fazendo surgir mais sangue, brutalidade e violência naquele massacre.

O chefe dos bandidos chocava-se com o que via. Era um ser frágil revelando-se uma cobra assassina, um monstro abominável. Sentindo a raiva de ver seus companheiros serem mortos por aquela garota, desembainhou sua espada e apertou com força a haste de sua arma. Respirou fundo e enquanto via ela dilacerar o braço de um de seus homens, firmou os pés no chão e correu na direção daquele ser diabólico.

Percebendo o novo inimigo que se aproximava, Sakura jogou o cadáver de sua vitima para o lado e se pos em posição de ataque. Recebendo o golpe do inimigo, ela cambaleia para trás, mas logo se firma no solo e revida o golpe. Percebendo que sua força não fora o suficiente, ela se abaixa e arrisca uma rasteira, que o inimigo evita com um pulo e mergulha com sua arma em sua direção. Sakura se joga para o lado e sorri. Finalmente um homem com o qual podia lutar direito.

A menina se recompõe depressa e parte para o ataque novamente. Saltando por sobre a cabeça do inimigo, este a repele com sua arma e ela é jogada para o lado e sem demoras, pousa perfeitamente e parte para cima dele de novo.

Duelam incansavelmente, até que ele lhe burla a espada e Sakura se encontra desarmada. A jovem ardilosa esboça um simples sorriso no rosto, tendo um brilho violento e satisfeito nos olhos. O homem permanecia com sua espada apontada para o peito da garota e assim, sorri vitorioso.

- Agora, vais morrer, não só por mim, mas por todos os homens que tu matou!

- Oh, que pena... – fala irônica – Matei TODOS os seus homens, sim! E faria tudo de novo... – sorri em malícia, passando a língua nos lábios sangrentos e machucados

- Sua desgraçada! – ele investe com sua espada contra ela e esta se abaixa e da uma rasteira no sujeito

O homem cai, deixando sua espada voar pela atmosfera, dando chance a Sakura de pega-la para si. Capturando a arma do inimigo, ela rapidamente afunda o metal fundido no abdômen masculino, fazendo a criatura urrar de dor.

- Concentre-se nessa dor... – sussurra maldosamente - ...pois é isto que tu e teus malditos companheiros causaram a todos aqueles soldados e todos os outros que vocês mataram! – fala por entre os dentes

Ela gira a arma dentro da carne da vitima e o homem grita mais alto, cuspindo sangue abundantemente. Em poucos segundos o assassino para de respirar e Sakura se levanta para receber um ataque surpresa que lhe vinha pelas costas. Alguns bandidos haviam se escondido e agora começavam a ataca-la, pensando que esta estivesse desprevenida.

Meiling olhava com pavor para o cadáver do chefe daqueles homens. O sujeito ostentava no olhar moribundo um medo, um pavor tão grande que parecia ter visto o diabo. Um enjôo lhe subia pela traquéia, uma angustia mistada em choro e soluços, algo que a garota de cabelos negros não conseguia distinguir. O garoto que continuava a segura-la tremia sem parar e ela podia ouvir os soluços dele.

- E-ela...ela...vai me matar... – chorava o rapaz, enquanto assistia aquele demônio ruivo

Por um instante Meiling esqueceu a raiva que tinha do garoto que a segurava. Talvez o infeliz andasse com aqueles marginais por não ter escolha.

- Ela não vai... – sussurrou meio contida

- Como? – perguntou soluçando

- Sakura só esta... – ela parou por um instante - ...matando... – proferiu aquela palavra com angustia - ...pois...estão...atacando ela... – falou por fim

O garoto se encolheu e continuou a assistir a luta. Talvez aquela menina estivesse certa. Se ele ficasse parado no canto dele, a garota ruiva talvez não o matasse. Olhou para Meiling e de novo para Sakura. Viu a menina de olhos verdes matar o último de seus inimigos e não conseguiu se conter.

I woke today

Inside the train of dreams

The rain poured down

In black and white

I stood and stared

the rest of what remains

My own world crumbling aroun

(Hoje eu acordei

Dentro de um trem de sonhos

A chuva forte caía em preto e branco

Eu parei e olhei fixamente

O resto do que sobrou

Meu próprio mundo se desmoronando)

As nuvens ao redor se tornavam mais pesadas e a chuva desabaria dali a pouco sobre o solo manchado, lavando, talvez, um pouco de toda aquela violência. O garoto amedrontado largou Meiling e desatou a correr. Sakura, ao perceber a fuga do último dos bandidos, sorriu em maldade e saltou pelos ares na direção da preza fujona.

-Sakura! – grita Meiling percebendo o que sua irmã queria – Deixe ele ir! Ele não fez nada a você! – grita com todas as suas forças, com medo da garota de olhos verdes

I held my tears

One day comes after another

(Eu prendi minhas lágrimas

um dia vem após outro)

Sakura não deu ouvidos as suplicas da irmã. Correu atrás dele e antes que o menino pudesse perceber, ela já havia lhe capturado. Meiling correu até eles e tropeçou no caminho, caindo de joelhos no chão.

- SAKURA! – gritou com todas as forças de seus pulmões

The falling rain

Carassed my skin again

Just let it flow to wash away

A time gone by

Feeling long denied

My heart is no more bound in pain

(A chuva que caiu

acariciou minha pele novamente

Só deixe-a fluir para eliminar

O tempo que passou

Sentindo negado por muito tempo

Meu coração não está mais amarrado em dor)

Antes que qualquer outra palavra pudesse ser proferida, o anjo ruivo rasgou sua lâmina na garganta daquela criança perdida. A espada fria e sem coração cortou os últimos suspiros juvenis e o sangue do garoto jorrou forte e impecável no rosto de Sakura.

Sentindo o liquido quente e viscoso lhe preencher a visão, Sakura sentiu-se acordar daquele transe violento e sem sentido. Sentiu a arma cair de sua mão e bater com força de encontro ao solo. O corpo jovem do menino caiu-lhe por sobre o colo e ela foi levada ao chão, tendo o cadáver daquele anjo desgarrado nos braços.

And now it's clear

One day leads on to another

I dry my tears

There´s so much else to discover

Somewhere

(E agora está claro

Um dia segue o outro

Eu sequei minhas lágrimas

Há tanto para se descobrir em outro lugar)

Olhou ao seu redor e viu, apavorada, o que havia feito sentindo a alma entrar em desespero. Nunca matara um ser em toda a sua vida e agora, num momento de pura alucinação e loucura, dizimara sem piedade, a sangue frio, mais de dez homens. Além disso, matara uma criança! Sim, aquele menino era uma criança! Não importava se encontrava-se em companhia de assassinos ou não, ele era uma criança!

Meiling levantou-se devagar, sentindo os joelhos ralados arderem. Olhou para a irmã e viu o olhar desolado da mesma. Por que? Por que ela fizera isso?

I hear the sound, a thousand voices

I lost my innocence

I'm on my way across the desert

To rescue what I sent

Out of my heart

Away

(Eu ouço o som

de mil vozes

Eu perdi minha inocência

Eu estou no meu caminho

Através do deserto

Para resgatar o que eu enviei

Fora do meu coração e meu caminho)

Sakura agarrou-se com força ao corpo sem vida e começou a chorar. Lágrimas violentas caíram por sobre seu rosto e soluços arrebatadores lhe fincavam o peito, machucavam sua garganta. Recostou a face na testa do garoto e deixou sua lágrimas misturarem-se com o sangue dele.

Naquele mesmo instante, a chuva começou a cair. Meling olhou para o céu e não proferiu sequer um palavra. Voltou silenciosamente seus olhos para aquela cena angustiante. As gotas frias e pesadas começaram a molhar os cabelos ruivos, lavando aos poucos, o sangue contido na face de Sakura, que continuava a chorar, misturando as lágrimas quentes de seus olhos, com as lágrimas frias dos céus, que também parecia chorar com ela, por ela.

And now it's clear

One day leads on to another

We'll fight our fears

And find the way back to each other

(E agora está claro

Um dia segue o outro

Para descobrir nossos medos

Temos que nos encontrar)

Sakura perdia sua inocência naquele momento. No momento em que matara a sua primeira vitima, no momento em que matara o jovem rapaz em seus braços. Abraçou-se com mais força nele e beijou-lhe a testa com os lábios feridos. Sua boca quente entrou em contato com a pele morna, que se esfriava aos poucos e ela acariciou de leve os cabelos negros do jovem cadáver.

Meiling continuava calada. Não iria falar nada, não seria capaz de violar aquele silencio que naquele momento, era tão precioso. Só ficou ali, parada, no meio da chuva, dolorida e machucada, olhando a triste queda daquele anjo infeliz...

I hear the sound, a thousand voices

I lost my innocence

I'm on my way across the desert

To rescue what I sent

Out of my heart

Away

(Eu ouço o som

de mil vozes

Eu perdi minha inocência

Eu estou no meu caminho

Através do deserto

Para resgatar o que eu enviei

Fora do meu coração e meu caminho)

I hear the sound, a thousand voices

I lost my innocence

I'm on my way across the desert

To rescue what I sent

Out of my heart

Away

(Eu ouço o som

de mil vozes

Eu perdi minha inocência

Eu estou no meu caminho

Através do deserto

Para resgatar o que eu enviei

Fora do meu coração e meu caminho)...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaho tomava seu chá na varanda de sua casa. Sua cabeça estava atordoada de problemas desde que Pey-Meii chegara na cidade proibida. Aquela feiticeira era o mal em pessoas, era a erva daninha dos belos jardins e sua última maldade lhe tirara a flor mas bela e corajosa do império.

Com o peito inflado de angustia, uma lágrima de tristeza lhe escapa dos olhos. Aquele demônio em forma de mulher também roubara o homem que ela amava. Talvez ela não devesse pensar desta forma, pois o Imperador nunca lhe pertencera e nunca viria a pertencer, mas seu coração teimoso não parava de faze-la se sentir desta forma.

Chon tinha o direito de desposar a mulher que quisesse e este ciúmes bobo não tinha fundamento. Mas, por mais que tivesse noção dos direitos dele, sempre pensara, ou pelo menos fantasiara, que ele também retribuía um pouco do carinho dela. Desde que se casara com a filha de Liang, eles nunca mais conversaram. Óbvio que os assuntos referentes ao país eram constantes, afinal, ela era uma diplomata; mas o fato é que a amizade do Imperador não era mais presente. Era como se ele estivesse adormecido dentro de si.

De repente, enquanto levava a xícara de chá até os lábios, uma pontada lhe atinge o coração e os membros do corpo ficam tencionados, forçando-a a se jogar para trás. Uma dor forte, dilacerante e brutal lhe preenche a alma e o ar começa a lhe faltar aos pulmões. À mente da sacerdotisa vêm a lembrança de Sakura e por um instante, ela tem a visão de sua pequena criança cortando o pescoço de um rapaz e em seguida, caindo em prantos.

Kaho leva a mão até a boca e desaba a chorar. Uma criada que se encontrava por perto vê o ocorrido e corre na direção de sua senhora.

- Senhorita Kaho! Senhorita Kaho! – acude a mulher preocupada, lhe segurando a cabeça que pendia para o chão

A mulher de cabelos chocolate soluçava em desespero e um liquido amargo lhe saiu da boca, manchando o chão. Kaho tossiu fortemente e em seguida vomitou mais. A criada segurava sua senhora, enquanto olhava espantada para o estado da mesma. Quando percebeu que já havia acabado, a empregada pegou um lenço e limpou os lábios da figura abatida.

- Senhorita, o que esta acontecendo...! – pergunta em preocupação

- O demônio de olhos negros... – soluça - ...afastou-me e tudo mudou, Yanan! Tudo! – chora mais forte – Meu anjo aprendeu a matar...! – e em seguida caí sobre o colo da mulher

- Eu não compreendo,... – fala com tristeza - ...mas estou com a senhorita a muito tempo e por isso, chore! Chore, minha senhora...eu lhe emprestarei meu colo... – choraminga acariciando os cabelos lisos, enquanto sussurra um mantra entre lágrimas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorae escovava seus cabelos em frente a penteadeira. Alisava seus longos fios negros, admirando a maciez dos mesmos. Olhou ao redor encarando o silêncio de seu quarto, usufruindo do canto dos pássaros que transpassava a janela. Mais alguns minutos se passaram, até que ela finalmente levantou-se bruscamente e bateu com força a escova na madeira de seu apoio.

- Maldita... – sussurrou com raiva, lembrando-se da jovem Pey-Meii

A Imperatriz encontrava-se aflita com tudo aquilo. Quando que Chon Tuang mandaria sua filha favorita embora? Ele havia enlouquecido e tudo levava a crer que a responsável era a jovem concubina que ele arranjara!

Tinha raiva, sim, muita raiva! Detestava aquela maldita que lhe afastara de sua filha e conquistara seu esposo. Mas, o que podia fazer? Proteger o único ser que ainda lhe restava: Chiu-Liang. Seu filho precisava ser vigiado, para que aquela menina mundana não lhe atingisse também.

Enquanto viajava em seus pensamentos, alguém adentrou seu quarto e logo em seguida, fechou as portas, chamando a sua atenção. Olhou para trás e encontrou a figura do Imperador, parado na frente da entrada.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – pergunta séria, com uma certa desconfiança

- Apenas queria a sua companhia, minha Imperatriz... – fala em tom de malícia

- Minha companhia? – fala com ironia – Sua demência já chegou a tal ponto?

- Ah, Sorae... – começa com tom divertido, se aproximando - ...isto são modos para comigo? O teu marido... – chega na frente dela - ...o teu amante! – sussurra no ouvido da esposa

Sorae sente um arrepio lhe subir pela espinha e logo se levanta injuriada.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo! – pergunta irritada

- O que foi? Não gosta de me ter tão perto? – pega-a pelos braços – Não me deseja, Imperatriz! – malícia beijando o pescoço dela

- E-eu... – gagueja encabulada -...pare... – sussurra tremula

- Por que? Você gosta disso, não! – ri de encontro aos lábios dela

Os dois se envolvem num beijo forte e sensual, se entrelaçando como loucos, movidos pela paixão. Mas, de repente, Soare empurra Chon e lhe atinge a face.

- Retira-te daqui, agora! – grita em fúria

- Estas louca! – fala espantado – Tu é minha mulher, não grites assim comigo! – altera-se agarrando-a novamente

- Me largue! – grita, enquanto sente ele lhe descobrir o ombro de forma rude, machucando-a

- Não me negues o que é de direito! – beija-lhe a pele nua

- Já disse para me soltar! – berra lhe acertando as partes intimas e vendo-o cair

Sorae corre para fora do quarto e bate as portas, se apoiando na parede do corredor. Ofegante e confusa, ajeita as vestes e respira fundo. Logo a explicação lhe vem a mente e ela se põe, apressada, a procurar o quarto de Pey-Meii.

Logo que encontra o quarto da dita cuja, adentra de forma brusca, assustando as criadas que a ajudavam a se vestir.

- Saíam, eu termino! – fala rígida, vendo as mulheres saírem apressadas e fecharem a porta

- Algum problema, Imperatriz! – pergunta a garota preocupada

Sorae caminha lentamente na direção da menina e para na frente desta, pegando o robe de cetim amarelo.

- Vista! – ordena friamente, erguendo a peça de roupa

Pey-Meii meio confusa, obedece, vestido-se.

- Vira-te! – ordena novamente, vendo a menina ficar de costas

A Imperatriz pega a faixa para prender a roupa e envolve a cintura de Pey-Meii. Da duas voltas com o longo tecido e se prepara para dar um nó.

- Ouça bem, pois eu não voltarei a repetir... – sussurra com raiva – Não brinques comigo! – aperta a faixa no fino ventre feminino, vendo a menina gemer de dor e se segurar no espelho – Mandas-te minha filha embora e enfeitiças-te meu marido... – aperta mais forte, ouvindo outro gemido – Mas, nem pense em chegar perto do meu filho ou de tentar me atingir... – fala com mais ódio, dando um nó cego e muito apertado, quase arrancando o fôlego feminino – Você não sabe com quem esta lidando! – por fim termina e começa a se retirar

Pey-Meii sente o ventre doer e o ar se comprimir. Se solta do espelho e tenta inutilmente desfazer o nó de sua roupa, sem adquirir resultados. Sentindo pontadas de dor, caí de joelhos, respirando ofegantemente. Olha para Sorae que saía do quarto e se desespera.

- Po-por favor... - sussurra

Sorae olha para trás e abre a porta, onde encontra as duas criadas aguardando. Saí do quarto e começa a se retirar.

- Podem entrar...- fala secamente

- E o que podemos fazer? – pergunta uma das mulheres aflita, vendo a garota no fundo do cômodo

- Tanto faz! – responde de longe, sem se virar

As mulheres entram as pressas para socorrer a garota. Enquanto uma delas a ajuda a se levantar, a outra busca uma tesoura na cômoda e corta o tecido. Pey-Meii sente um alivio enorme lhe tomar o corpo ao se libertar da faixa. Respira fundo sentindo a coluna dolorida e se senta na cama.

- Ela é louca! – pergunta a feiticeira aflita

- Deves ter feito algo muito grave para ser castigada por ela, senhora... – fala uma das criadas em preocupação

- Por que dizes isto! – pergunta Pey-Meii

- A Imperatriz castiga as esposas desobedientes... – começa tímida

- A ultima vez que ela fez isto... – interfere a outra - ...foi para punir Kanoe, a 13º esposa do grande Imperador. Parece que ela havia discutido com Meling e a Imperatriz Sorae resolveu puni-la. Na época Kanoe parecia estar nos primeiros meses de gravidez...

- Mas ela perdeu a criança,.. – completa a outra - ...pois a mãe Sorae lhe apertara tão forte o ventre, que estrangulara o pequeno ser! – conta banalizada

Pey-Meii arregala os olhos. Sorae não era uma mulher facilmente manipulável e isso lhe trataria problemas. Desde que chegara a cidade proibida, percebera que a Imperatriz da China tinha muitos desejos reprimidos. E sobre desejos, ela, Pey-Meii, entendia muito bem. A feiticeira pensou que se agradasse a grande mãe, através de seus prazeres, conseguiria controla-la, mas pelo visto, pensara errado.

A garota de olhos negros olha para a porta de seu quarto e sente o peito se comprimir em preocupação. Talvez ela tivesse facilitado um pouco sua vida, ao tirar as filhas do Império de seu caminho; mas talvez ela também tenha atiçado as brasas mornas de outros obstáculos...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sakura começava a arrastava o cadáver do jovem rapaz. A noite já havia caído, a chuva cessado e ela tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

- Deixe-me ajuda-la, Sakura... – fala Meiling se aproximando timidamente

- Não. – responde firme e fria – Eu o matei, eu o enterrarei...

- Mas...

- Faça-me um favor e não cause mais problemas... – fala sem encara-la – Entre para dentro da carruagem e tente encontrar alguma roupa para vestir...Não fique doente, pois não posso cuidar de você... – termina e volta a levar o garoto morto

Meiling permanece silenciosamente irritada. Não tinha o direito de causar mais problemas para Sakura, mas sua irmã não tinha porque lhe falar daquela forma. Sem falar mais nada, deu as costas para a jovem ruiva e se pos a caminho da carruagem. Seus pés feriram o caminho a frente e ela olhou para a grande mala posta no chão. Eram as suas roupas! Para sua "sorte", aqueles bandidos haviam retirado sua mala de cima da carruagem e agora tudo que ela precisava fazer, era tentar coloca-la para dentro de seu abrigo.

Abriu a porta do transporte e começou a puxar a pesada mala. Depois de grandes esforços e muitos tombos no chão lamacento, ela finalmente se encontrava abrigada. Abriu a mala e começou a vasculhar no meio de suas roupas. Enquanto procurava o que usar, um súbito medo se apossou de seu corpo. O que aconteceria com ela dali em diante?

Enquanto isso, ainda no frio daquela noite, Sakura procurava um jeito de enterrar o jovem garoto. Mesmo achando errado matar aqueles outros desgraçados, o pobre menino era o único que merecia um túmulo, afinal, era uma criança e fora o único que ela matara "injustamente"...que não havia tentado lhe matar.

Uma lágrima lhe escorreu pelo rosto ferido ao lembrar da cena. Ela havia enlouquecido, era a única resposta óbvia! Tudo do que lembrava era de tudo ao seu redor girar tão rápido e tão lento, lascivo, que nada parecia fazer sentindo. Um desejo tenebroso de matar toda aquela dor, dar fim a tudo aquilo que lhe machucava, de tudo que a fazia sangrar, a dominou por completo!

Mas, apesar de toda aquela sede, foi só ela sentir o sangue de um inocente, que tudo voltou a ter luz...luz para lhe mostrar o monstro que ela era. Sakura se sentia suja, errada e incrivelmente culpada! Todo aquele sangue que permanecia machado na sua roupa, no seu rosto, nos seus cabelos, só serviam para mostrar que sua pessoa não era muito diferente daqueles homens imundos! Sua espada não trouxe defesa ou justiça, como desejava Kaho. Sua lâmina deu origem a morte.

Chorando em desespero, ela largou o corpo do rapaz e se pos a correr para dentro da floresta. Era noite, mas ela não tinha medo da escuridão e sim dela mesma. Correr, correr para longe do mundo, correr para longe de sua vida, fugir de si! Tudo que ela queria era morrer ali mesmo.

O céu se limpava aos poucos, mostrando as estrelas do céu. A lua cheia se revelou rapidamente e iluminou aquela noite. Sakura, que até agora corria sem rumo algum, para de repente. Diante de seus olhos cansados, uma clareira no meio da floresta trouxe-lhe o brilho prata do luar. O olhar esverdeado do ser feminino encheu-se com a luz reconfortante. No meio do local, havia um pequeno lago de aparência límpida.

Ali, naquele cenário de beleza e inocência natural, Sakura resolveu decretar a sua morte. Correi novamente na direção do antigo campo de batalha. Avistando a primeira arma, pegou-a com firmeza e retornou para aquele cenário de paz. No meio do caminho, amarrou a espada na cintura e retomou o cadáver infantil. Ela estava decidida, não podia continuar como estava.

Chegando ao local, recostou a arma na beira e entrou no lago, junto a sua vitima. A água fria lhe penetrou a alma, levando embora toda a sua tristeza. Com seus braços trêmulos, o anjo vermelho apoiou-se em uma pedra e segurou a cabeça do morto e se pos a embalar o corpo, lamentando em meio a perdoes.

Novamente Sakura chorou. Chorou de pena, de arrependimento, de tristeza. Lavou os cabelos escuros e beijou-lhe testa, deixando, em seguida, o garoto afundar. Fungando seus soluços, ela nadou para a borda e sentou-se com os pés afundados na água. Apanhou a espada e respirou fundo.

Não sofreria mais, não choraria de novo, não mataria novamente. Pegou seus cabelos e encostou a lâmina insensível aos fios. Com uma força brutal, arrancou de si mesma a vida que tanto detestava, a pessoa que ela enojava. Segurando as longas mexas em suas mãos, levantou-as no ar e abandonou no ar sua identidade, deixando a princesa do império desfalecer e afundar no desconhecido. Não voltaria a ser como antes. Não retornaria a cidade proibida, pois não pertencia mais aquele lugar. Viveria livre enfim!

- Adeus, Sakura Tuang...

Continua...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eaeeeeeeeee! Finalmente mais um cap! Aff, ñ agüentava mais vê u desespero de vcs (me axei a importante agora)!

Bom, desculpa a demora, mas a minha vida ñ tem estado fácil, cheia di confusões, provas e falta de momentos propícios a escrita! D shusaushashauhsuhasauhs

A musica dessa fic se chama Innocence, e é do Shaaman. Recomendo não só a banda mas a musica tbm, pra ajudar a adentrar no clima dos acontecimentos! Hehehehe Ah, antes que eu esqueça, o trechinho da poesia que se encontra no inicio da fic foi recomendado pela minha querida revisora M-chan e a autoria é de alguém que utilizava o nick Subaru Sumeragi!

Mas, espero que entendam que esse capitulo foi muuuuuuuuuuito difícil, justamente pelas fortes emoções envolvidas na situação! Afff, terminei esse cap. totalmente estressada! Mas, valeu a pena! uashaushauhsuhsuahsuahsuah

Bjaum pra toduxxxxxxxxxxxxxx! D

PS: quem curte a minha outra fic, Caminhos Selados, ñ perca as esperanças, estou trabalhando nele! hehehehehehe


	10. AVISO!

**Oi gente...**

**Essa mensagem não um capitulo novo desta fic, mas sim um aviso e um pedido de desculpas...**

**Esta fic esta há mais de 3 meses sem atualizações e eu peço imensas desculpas! Tenho andado "sumida" porque, nesse ponto até eu me surpreendi, não parei em casa nestas férias... Para mim, foram descansos merecidos e requisitados, mas como conseqüência, me encontrei num incrível desleixe com minhas fics... Até meu presente de natal eu acabei não finalizando e acabou no esquecimento...**

**Sim, eu me sinto incrivelmente culpada, pois sinto que desenvolvi um compromisso com vocês e não estou cumprindo... E antes que pensem que me sinto obrigada a escrever, enganam-se, pois este é um dos exercícios mais prazerosos que existe...**

**Tudo que posso fazer é pedir um pouco mais de paciência e compreensão, pois agora não só estou no meu último ano escolar, como ando perdida em minhas histórias, tentando "descobrir" qual merece mais atenção neste momento...**

**Agradeço as reviews e todo o apoio que me dão... Tenho muitas idéias para novas histórias, mas antes, pretendo atualizar pelo menos um capitulo desta fic...**

**Obrigada a todos e please, mais um pouco de paciência...**

**Caroll**


End file.
